So Not the Drama
by randomdiva
Summary: Evelyn has finally decided to join wrestling. Her history with John Cena and Randy Orton is quite a tale. But what happens when her friends fall in love with her?
1. The Beginning

~Age 4~

"Hey Evee, Evee! I made a new friend today!" my brother Otto yelled. I was young at the time, but I can still remember when he dragged a young John into our house. He was cute and everything. Otto was seven at the time, almost eight, and in 2nd grade. I couldn't go to school yet, but I did go through pre-school. We lived in Massachusetts, down the road from the Cena's in fact. I was too young to go around much, but I went with Otto wherever he went. He didn't mind me tagging along.

"Wow, Ottie, who is he?" I asked.

"His name is John, and can you please stop calling me Ottie?"

"Why? I like called you Ottie, Ottie."

John smiled an adorable smile and said, "I don't mind. Maybe I'll call you Ottie too!" Otto rolled his eyes and walked to his room, John and I trailing behind him. We hung out in Otto's room a lot. John became Johnny, and his brothers became Danny, Matty, Stevey and Seany, once I met them of course.

We were always over their huge house, and one day we were running outside and I tripped. I didn't cry or anything, but John rushed over to make sure I was okay. Otto laughed at my clumsiness, and I ended up hitting his arm. That was my first memory of having John so close to me. It certainly wasn't going to be my last.

~Age 8~

"1-2-3! And the winner is John Cena!" I yelled, jumping up and down. He took his belt and ran around the living room, since it was raining outside.

"I'm next!" I announced.

"You're a girl; you can't wrestle," Matt said, which really got me mad. So, I tripped him and put him in a loose headlock, just to prove myself to him. I didn't let go until he tapped.

"Now who can't wrestle?" I stuck my tongue out at him and smiled at Otto and John.

"Wow," John said, "I think you should have this…" he wrapped the Champion of the Universe belt around my waist and hugged me, being nice to me obviously. "I'll get that back, mark my words!" He waggled his finger at me with a smile.

"You're going to have to try hard!"

~Age 10~

The Cena's were having a barbeque in their backyard and my family was invited. It was really fun because every one of the kids had squirt guns and water balloons. I didn't get very wet, but then again, I was one of the three girls there, and they didn't want to participate. I had a good hiding spot too; a big tree in the back that no one seemed to go around. Some heavy breathing coming closer and closer made me hold my own. Then John comes, holding his gun and a water balloon, right next to me, making the both of us scream. Then we laughed really hard afterwards. We hid there for a while, even after everyone stopped playing. We talked about what we watched on TV the night before and a rematch, since I stole his title again. Since he was 14 to my 10, he knew a lot more things than I did at that point in my life. I'd have to ask him what he meant.

"Come on, I think everyone's starting to eat," I said about to get up.

"Hang on," John stalled, kissing my cheek lightly, to my surprise. "Let's go."

~Age 12~

John was in high school now and I was in 6th grade. We still hung out, but didn't talk of the same things anymore. We talked about what we wanted to do with our lives, some absurd, some we would never see each other do, and some that seemed perfect for the other. We were walking home when this came into conversation.

"Maybe I'll be a waitress, or a teacher. Anything that helps people!"

"Maybe I should be a model," he suggested, striking a pose.

"I think you'd be a great wrestler. I mean, you have been getting bigger, y'know. And I don't think you won your title back now did you?" I teased, grinning. He rolled his eyes and fixed his backpack.

"Maybe you should too, you brat."

"Hey! That was uncalled for!"

"Not uh," he said, walking backwards in front of me, "I want my title back by the way."

"Alright, time and place. I'll kick your butt again and again to protect my title. Just make sure it's after homework." Again he rolled his eyes and switched to walking beside me.

"I'm glad you're walking me home, Johnny boy. I mean, my brother _could_ do it, but nooo, he has a girlfriend," I exaggerated. Otto hasn't been around much because of the girlfriend he just happened to acquire. She was a major jerk. I didn't like her one bit, and when I told Otto, he wouldn't listen. Anyways, I avoided him and hung out with John and his brothers. I tended to help them with their homework, even John's although I'm in a much lower grade. I guess I just learn quickly.

"Help me with my homework?" John asked, flashing me the dimples.

"Of course I am, why else would I walk by my house if I wasn't?"

~Age 14~

Everything was getting much harder. My feelings for John escalated to a major crush and school was more demanding of me. Student Council, National Junior Honor Society, softball, and homework were pains in the butt. John was about to leave for his own life, I mean, he was eighteen. One Saturday, I wrote a very lengthy letter to John, telling him I'd miss him terribly, and that I hoped he finds what he wants on his journey. I put it in his mailbox, not expecting him to get it that day. He came over two hours later, balling his eyes out over my letter.

"I'll miss you so much, Evee! I'll write you every day and—"

I cut him off, saying, "I get it Johnny. I know I'll see you sooner or later. I'll write you too." I went back to his house with him and helped him pack up.

He left the next day, leaving me a letter telling me not to open it until my birthday. It was October at the moment…

…So in May, I opened it and it was a birthday card with twenty dollars in it. The message said "I miss you, Evee, and you'll always be in my thoughts and dreams. I plan on seeing you soon."

~Age 16~

Life was going great. Otto moved out to live on his own in New York. I was President of the Student Council, Vice of the National Honor Society, and captain of the softball team. It was going better than I ever thought before my father passed away. It was early March and I just finished a big project he helped me with. Turns out he had a heart attack. Luckily at was at school so I wouldn't have had the shock of seeing him. My mother found him. I was heartbroken, but my mother…she was torn to _shreds_. Two weeks later, she committed suicide. I was alone, no one to count on, but the Cena family. I stayed with them during the funeral. Then I was shipped off to my Uncle Michael's.

~Age 18~

I was in Texas for a while, with Uncle _Shawn_— since he didn't like the name Michael—and his wonderful wife, living there with my parent's insurance money. I never used it, unless absolutely necessary. I saw Hunter too, y'know, Triple H on TV.

Anyway, one day Uncle Shawn came to me asking, "Evelyn, do you want to come with me to see a wrestling match?"

It was about an hour and a half away from where we reside, so, I figured I'd go check it out.

I had to say it was fun, not only being there with so many people, but to see Uncle Shawn help Hunter retain the title. He was the special guest referee, since he was still on the injured list. I met a ton of wrestlers too. They were all so nice. The Rock was awesome, and Lita reinforced the fact that she was my favorite. She brought back the dream of being a wrestler. So, I asked Uncle Shawn if he could show me a thing or two about a thing or two. He willingly taught me a lot before I turned 19, and I finally decided that I could handle college.

~Age 19~

There was a university in Missouri that caught my eye—conveniently named Missouri College—that I researched with Uncle Shawn. He helped me pay for my first year, and helped move me over there. I immediately found a job there, at a quaint café. The owner, Mr. Ross, was a generous man. I went to school later in the day so I could work mornings in the café. Monday mornings were the busiest.

There was a father and son that would come by, and the younger one looked to be about my age. I would always catch him looking my way too. They would make sure that I would take their order. I realized that the father was none other than Cowboy Bob Orton. The boy with him was his son, Randy. I was impressed.

One Saturday Randy came in alone, and sat at the counter. He didn't want anything food-wise.

"Could I take you on a date, you know, like to the movies or dinner? Since meeting you, you've been on my mind a lot and I'd like to get to know you," he said shyly.

The question caught me off guard. No one has asked me out in a while.

"I get off at four. I'm free after."

"Great!"

I went to the movies with him, and learn more about him. He just got out of the Marine Corps for bad conduct, and now he's home, looking for a job. He thought of wrestling as his future.

"Really? My uncle taught me how to wrestle. It was pretty fun."

"I want to follow in my dad's footsteps, even my grandfather's. I should carry on the tradition," he laughed, taking hold of my hand as we walked back.

"That might be good for you. My Uncle Shawn thinks I should get a contract too."

"Uncle Shawn?"

"Ah, Shawn Michaels. He's my mom's brother. Well, was."

"That's awesome, but why 'was'?" he asked, his brows knit together in confusion.

"She…uh, committed suicide after my dad died of a heart attack," I hesitated.

"Wow, I'm sorry Evee."

"Not your fault, otherwise you'd be in jail," I joked, trying to lighten the mood. He laughed, bring my hand to his mouth to kiss my knuckles.

He was able to walk me to my dorm before he had to turn back and go home. He kissed my cheek and told me he'd see me soon.

~Age 21~

I was in my junior year of college, and in my own apartment within walking distance of both school and the café. By this time, I was faithfully watching wrestling on TV, sometimes having to record it. In April, I had a few friends over—also wrestling fans—and we were watching SmackDown. Then I saw a very familiar face.

"Randy! Oh my God!" I yelled excitedly. It was his debut, and he was up against Hardcore Holly (who was amazing, by the way) and I was on the edge of my seat the whole match. When he won, I screamed in utter happiness.

Then, in June, I got a call from none other than John Cena.

*Hey, Evee.*

"John! I haven't heard from you in a really long time," I said, going from excited to hurt. He stopped writing and calling me a while ago.

*Yeah, I know. I'm really sorry; I've been busy with work and school. Oh, watch SmackDown tonight, you'll see a surprise.*

"But why? Uncle Shawn's on RAW, and Randy—oh you don't know him."

*Orton? Of course I know him, we're best friends. We were at OVW together.*

"Oh. And neither of you could call me?" I exclaimed, slapping my forehead.

*We're really busy! I'm sorry, Evee. But I'm sure we can meet up soon. Randy knows where you live, so we may be coming by soon.*

"Great, the both of you? I don't have much room."

*That's alright. It could be like old times; you and me in the bed.*

"Keep dreaming."

And so, since he didn't tell me why I should be watching SmackDown, I watched it that coming Thursday and I was shocked. John was on SmackDown too! He faced Kurt Angle, and he did very well, with creative moves, but lost at the end. Didn't mean anything that he lost, because he was still awesome. Even if he wouldn't call me.

Randy was in a match a little later on in the show, and he was in a tag match against this massive guy with a huge tattoo on his back. Batista I believed his name to be, and he won—decimating poor Randy.

The next day, John called me from the airport to pick him up. I was excited to see my best friend after all these years. When I saw him, I ran into his arms and he picked me up effortlessly. Definitely bigger than last time.

He told me Randy would be coming by tomorrow after he visited his family. He wanted to stay with me for the night when he came by. I told him about school and how I was the highest in the class, and I could graduate valedictorian.

We relaxed, well John did, and we enjoyed each other's company. The day ended with John asking me to tuck him in, on the couch. I laughed, doing so, and kissed his forehead.

Surer than rain, Randy came by with a bag of clothes and a twelve pack of beer. Again, a day inside in front of the TV and a lot of talking. They were forced to leave the next day to get to the next city.

I didn't want either of them to sleep on the floor, so I allowed John in bed with me.


	2. OVW and Kitty

~Age 23~

I finally graduated—earlier than a lot of people—and Uncle Shawn was there for the ceremony. I told him my new intentions to follow his footsteps and take up wrestling as a career. He was slightly shocked, but he smiled warmly and said he would help me get my foot in the door. I could tell he was nervous about this, but he said nothing, knowing it was pointless to argue.

It was the middle of January of 2005 that I was able to see Vince McMahon, and I was nervous. I mean, how do you speak to probably the most powerful man in the world? Uncle Shawn was beside me, trying to offer some comfort as we waited outside his office.

"Hey Vince," he greeted when the door opened and the man stepped out. We both stood up and Shawn shook his hand. Vince's dark eyes fell upon me, and I almost died.

"Hello Shawn, and who is this?"

"I-I'm Evelyn, Shawn's niece. I was hoping I could sign a contract to be a wrestler," I told him timidly.

His eyebrows rose in interest. "You want to wrestle?"

"Uh, yes sir," I said with a little bit more courage.

"You're aware you need training, at OVW or DSW, right?"

"Of course. I know I need to sign a developmental contract before I get the real WWE one. Uncle Shawn told me a lot of things on this subject."

"I'm sure he taught you everything he knows, huh?" he asked humorously. He hit Shawn's back chuckling. He nodded with a smile. "Give me a little bit and I'll write you up a contract. Would you prefer OVW or DSW?"

"Well, my two best friends were at OVW, so I guess that's where I'll go."

He nodded, ducking back into his office.

Uncle Shawn smiled, pulling me into a hug. "If you don't blow him away with your smarts, then he must be blind."

I felt the wait was rather short, since two certain people showed up.

"John! Randy!" I hugged them both when they noticed I was there.

"Evee? What are you doing here?" Rand asked, looking me up and down.

"Looking for a job, and I think I found one." I smiled up at them and they smiled wide.

"Yay! Evee's going to be with us!" John whooped, pumping his arm in the air.

"Evelyn, I must speak with you," Vince said, the upper half of his both showing from the door. I waved the boys bye before stepping into the office. I sat down in a chair offered to me, and clasped my hands tightly together so that I didn't shake. "It's a good thing Shawn talks about his niece so much; otherwise I'd have to ask you some very personal questions. I called in a background check, although looking it over I realized I didn't really have to."

"I haven't done anything illegal in all my life," I explained, "so I'm not surprised."

"Good, that's good. I typed up a contract for you in OVW, and you started this coming Monday. You should read through it to make sure you agree with it, and then your John Hancock on the red line."

"Thank you so much, Mr. McMahon! I won't let you down."

He left his office so I could read it over in peace and quiet. He told me to cross out anything I didn't like. Everything looked good to me, so I signed my name at the bottom and left it on his desk.

OVW was quite the experience. My ring name should have been just my own name, but instead it was Kitty. I even had cat ears to wrestle in, although with a rather skimpy wardrobe. I wore a small strip of cloth to cover my chest and an even smaller strip around my waist. I had knee-high boots to complete the outfit, along with black fingerless gloves. I stood out over there, and was voted the top female wrestler. I didn't appreciate the catcalls, or the skanky outfit, but I learned to deal with it, since I'd have the same problem in WWE.

John and Randy made sure they came by to watch. Even they were blown away. I was tough as nail like Lita, but "hot" like Trish, or so John said.

One day—about a month before WrestleMania— one of them met up with me in back, making it a "surprise" that nearly killed me.

"Fuck John! I don't need a heart attack this early in my life!" I yelled at him, and he laughed hysterically.

"I didn't mean to. I've come to help you out today. Vince wants me to watch you and see if you're good enough for the pros. Like me," he grinned.

"It's only been a month and a half. Does he really think I'm ready?"

John shrugged, "I guess so. But since I make sure I see all your matches, I already know." He stepped closer to me, taking my bag, but made sure he was a breath away. "I wouldn't mind seeing you every day."

I felt the heat radiate off his skin, and I didn't to give him the satisfaction of making me feel intimidated. If that was the effect he was looking for.

"I need to get ready," I said, grabbing my bag back and attempting to push him out the door.

"Wait, can pick out your clothes?" he asked, holding onto the doorway.

"Will you leave if you do?"

"Yes."

He managed to find the shortest skirt and smallest top I had, and avoided with every fiber of my being. The guys in the crowd went crazier than normal, even if I kicked ass. Johnny's going to pay for this.

Next week, I was told that Vince wanted me on SmackDown before WrestleMania, so that I could introduce myself to the crowd. But alas…

"What do you mean they're not letting me go?" I asked, shocked that this was happening. There were three shows since the boys last saw me, and they had me wrestle _guys_. All three of those shows.

Randy shrugged, "They said they don't want to give up the best girl they had in ages. You've only been here for two months and you've shown more talent in that space of time than the rest in two years." He sounded pained to say it.

"Maybe we just have to steal you away," John suggested, "Find your contract and burn it. What do you say, Rand? Teach them from keeping our Evee away from us."

Randy thought about it for a second before smiling and rubbing his hands together. "Sounds good. We can have Dave out back with our getaway."

"Batista? You mean the overly-muscled guy that used to be in Evolution with you—"  
"Yeah, him. He's got a real thing for you, Evee."

"If you put it that way, that's just a little creepy," I shuddered.

"I'll call him, John; you pick out her outfit and pack her up. This is going down tonight."

And down it went. During my match against Beth Carolan, Randy and John came out with a paper, hit my opponent, and Randy threw me over his shoulder.

"Couldn't you wait until _after _I won?"

"Gettin' you out as soon as possible, babe," he enlightened, bringing me outside of the ring. I watched John take a lighter out of his pocket and set my contract ablaze. I was Kitty no more.

But I was also jobless. Dave was in a car in the back, waiting for us.

"Hey Evee, nice to see you again."

"Yeah, couldn't be under better circumstances either," I laughed, causing everyone else to laugh.

Vince welcomed me with open arms when we got to the arena.

This was going to be fun.


	3. First Match

~A Month before WrestleMania 21~

"What is up New York?" John Cena said, rallying the crowd. He looked around, his US Championship gleaming around his waist, taking in the mixed reaction from the crowd. "Before I start with JBL, I have an announcement to make, I've been hearing a lot of superstars complaining that there aren't enough girls in the business. So, I went to OVW to find one. She had to be tough, smart, and hot, which of course she is. I'd like to introduce to everyone here in Albany, Evelyn!"

I came out, wearing a black mini-dress. I waved and smiled to the crowd. I got a few whistles, even though not many (if any at all) knew who I was. I walked to the ring to lean against the ropes as John talked about his problems, then challenged Orlando Jordan to his title. His music hit and we walked up the ramp, taking my arm gently.

"Well, what'd you think?" he asked as we walked to his locker room.

"It's exhilarating, really. Once I passed through the curtain, I didn't feel nervous at all. I even got a few cheers." He stopped at his door and looked at me.

"If you stick with me, you'll get more," he said singingly. His eyes lingered on mine as he walked into his locker room. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. I was about to follow him in, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I gave a shout, turning to see Randy laughing. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my favorite girl," he said, taking my waist and walking into John's room. "Hey man."

"Hey Rand, sup?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd come by to see you guys. Check up on the new diva."

"Aw, you really do care," I laughed, hugging him.

"I didn't get a hug," John sulked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry John." I gave him the hug he wanted. "I have a match against Joy tonight, you know, two rookies one on one." I sat on the couch. Randy sat next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Well, I bet you'll do fine. You are good at what you do." I just smiled. We talked up until my match.

"I got to get going. I'll see you guys later."

I walked to the curtain to find Joy was waiting there, limbering up. She smiled when she saw me. "Hey Evee. Good luck."

"Yeah you too."

Joy went out first, then my theme "Sugar Cube" by Porcelain and the Tramps came on and I walked out. I had the same kind of outfit on as I did in my Kitty days, in all black. Wardrobe is supposed to come up with something, but couldn't on such short notice.

I walked down to the ring, sliding under the ropes to smile at Joy. We shook hands, and then began to wrestle. It was a quick match, with me hitting Disaster Strikes (a double-flip off the top rope to land on opponent on stomach). I checked on her to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine, but fuck, that hurt," she groaned, holding her stomach.

I smiled down at her and helped her up. She threw her arm over my shoulder and I held her up by the waist. I carried her up the ramp to the back. Then she straightened out, cracking her back.

"Great match, Evee. I hope to wrestle you more." And she left me there, quite confused.

When I got back to John's locker room, he was lying on the couch while Randy twiddled his thumbs in a chair.

"Hey, miss me?" I asked as their heads snapped up in my direction. "Yeah" and "No" were said simultaneously, which made me laugh. "I am escorting you to the ring, Johnny?" I sat on his chest, since there was no other alternative, and I was _not_ sitting on the floor.

"Do you want to? You should rest really."

"Alright. I'll keep Randal company," I said, raising my eyebrows. Rand glared at me.

John picked me up from his chest to throw me back to the couch after he stood up. Randy smirked at me, which scared me; he was thinking of something.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Lying doesn't become you, Randy," I said, getting up to sit on his lap. "What is Mr. Orton thinking, hm?"

"Like I said, nothing, but…" He wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled genuinely at me. "You can come to the club with us!" I rolled my eyes. I didn't like clubs. That's where guys prowled on girls like me.

"You know I hate clubs," I stated flatly.

"Just this once, and if you like it, we'll take you more." I looked into his pleading eyes, and for the life of me, I couldn't say no. Randy was not one to beg, unless it was for sex. Don't ask how I know.

"Fine, but just this once. You two will protect me, right?"

"Of course."

John came in later, in a foul mood. His whole face twisted in anger, and we noticed his title was missing. One man's loss equals fury that knows no bounds.

"Yeah, we know, Johnny, love," I said, trying to make him feel better. He liked it when I called him that pet name.

"I know you know, but I'm still pissed I had to give it to him though."

"Well, to lighten your mood, Evee's coming to the club with us," Randy informed, hugging me to him.

"Really?" The surprise took over the anger, giving him a slight glow.

I laughed and nodded in response. He pumped his fist in the air. I changed into something more comfortable: John's shirt, jeans and sneakers.

Honestly, I really didn't want to go to the club. I'm just not the type. The whole ride there, the boys were excited to be spending time with me, but I just wasn't into it. So when we got to the club, we went right in, thanks to our status, and found a place to sit. John sat with me while Randy was on the other side. I didn't want an alcoholic drink, but didn't want to appear shrewd, so I didn't get anything to drink.

After a while, John got up, saying, "Come dance with us, Evee." Randy soon followed.

"Yeah, you'll look good with us," Randy added, smirking.

"Like I need to go with you to look good?" I said sarcastically, watching the smirk quickly leave his face to be replaced by the very attractive "oh" face.

I got up anyway and wrapped my arm around Randy's waist, leading him to the dance floor. Randy danced in front of me while John grinded behind, so I wouldn't be able to leave anyway. I danced to keep them happy, and John was _very_ happy.

"Do you really have to have an erection right now, Johnny?" I yelled in his ear so he could hear me over the booming music.

"What can I say? You're hot!"

I turned around so I didn't have to feel him pressing against my ass. But I did tease him by running my hands up his chest. Randy pressed up against my ass and back, moving fluidly with the music. I noticed some jealous girls glaring at me. I laughed, pulling John closer so I was sandwiched between them.

We ended up dancing all night, to the point of not being able to walk out of the club without a struggle. Eventually, Randy and John wanted to leave, and I hitched a ride with them to the hotel. I slept well that night.


	4. Confessions

**A/N: To my Hopefuls, who I love with all my heart. This chapter has changed a lot, just warning those who read it all those years ago.**

I woke up to the sun on my face. I just wanted to lie in bed for a while, just thinking about last night. That was…interesting. I don't know if I'd ever want to go again, though, for the sake of John. He got no release last night after dancing like that with me. He probably had to jerk off in the shower. Plus I don't want to give Randy that much satisfaction.

I got out of bed to banging on the door. "Hang on!" I yelled, slipping a silk robe over my shoulders. I walked to the door to pull it open after unlocking it, and John stood there in a t-shirt and jean shorts. "Why hello there."

"Hi. Were you sleeping?" he asked, walking past me and into my room.

"Not really, but I was comfortable in bed." I closed the door and went over to sit on the couch.

"What are you doing today?"

I shrugged in response before getting up and going into the kitchenette, praying there was something stocked in the fridge. "Nothing I guess," I answered, grabbing the milk and fishing for a box of cereal. I brought my breakfast with me to sit with John, who now inhabited the couch.

"Want to hang out? Maybe work out in the gym downstairs?"

"Nah, uh raaher shay ere inshead," I said through my mouthful of food. He stuck his tongue out at me, eliciting a laugh from me.

"Can I still hang out anyway?"

"When have you ever asked to hang out, Johnny?"

"Yeah, true," he said, stealing my bowl away. I sat shocked for a second there before I tried grabbing it back. He got up quickly, running away from me.

"John! Give it back!" He started eating it. Ooh, once I get my hands on him…

"Yuuum, I think I'll eat it all," he teased, taking another bite of my breakfast. I finally grabbed him by his shorts and took back my bowl. When I looked down, half of it was missing.

"I'm going to kill you one day, I'm telling you," I warned. He wrapped his arms around my waist in a hug from behind. He kissed the top of my head.

"Oh, but you know you love me."

"You wouldn't be here if I didn't," I laughed, leaning up against him.

"So, now that we confessed our love for each other, let's go to the kitchen and have sex." He picked me up, leading me there while we laughed hysterically. I tried to figure out how many times he's said something like that. He always brings it up.

"Come on Johnny; let's watch a good movie. And make sure it isn't scary," I warned, waggling my finger at him. He pouted, but chose an action film.

Once we got into the movie, Randy walked through my door. "Hey, I've got to leave for North Carolina soon. I just wanted to say bye to you guys."

"You're leaving so early? Why? It's only Wednesday." He picked me up to hug me tight, running his hand under my, now that I realize it, short silk robe. "Hey!" I punched his arm jokingly as he laughed.

"I have a photo shoot, an interview, and a signing. I'm going to be very busy," he said, bro hugging John. He gave me another hug and a kiss to the side of my head. "See ya when you get there."

"Bye!" John and I hung out. We had an ice cream fight shortly after Randy left, which messed up the entire living room area, and I knew the housekeeping was going to hate us. Blame John. So, we stood glaring at each other, vanilla ice cream sticking to us, John having some chocolate on him too because I had some chocolate on my ice cream.

"You're a jerk. I have to take a shower now."

I started off towards the shower when John yelled, "Want to save water?" I rolled my eyes.

"Want to get my back?" I shot back. I shook my head with a smile and grabbed one of John's shirts and a new pair of panties. As I walked into the bathroom, John was right at my back.

"John! Get out!"

"Make me," he glared, taking his t-shirt off and tossing it. He took my waist from behind and pressed himself against me. "Come on Evee. No one has to know." He breathed on the back of my neck, and I shivered, the little hairs standing on end. He undid my robe, lifting the hem of my shirt even to smooth his fingers on my stomach. I felt his nose against my ear, breath pushing hot air over my skin. The apex of my thighs soon began to ache with need, but we heard a knock resonating from the main door. I sighed, and John let me go get it. It was Randy.

"What's up? I thought you were supposed to be gone hours ago?"

"Turned out my flight was canceled. I have to wait for one really early in the morning. Where's John?" The shower came on and Randy shook his head. He looked closer at me and saw the dried ice cream. "What did you two do? Attempt to feed each other ice cream with slingshots?"

"No, John started a war and I finished it," I beamed, noticing he rolled his eyes at my triumph. He walked to the bathroom door to listen in on John. "Hey! I swear I will hug you and get you very sticky."

He told me to shush and he motioned me closer to the door. I sighed and put my ear against the door anyway.

John talked to himself, grunting, "Dammit Randy! I almost had her!"

Rand and I looked at each other, eyebrows raised and I had my mouth open in shock. I turned away from the door and covered my mouth. So he was serious? Rrr, the men in my life…

He now looked more angry than shocked. "What are you angry about? He wants to get in my pants, not yours."

He crossed his arms over his chest and gritted his teeth. "You do know he isn't the only one, right?" I nodded, thinking of a few superstars and him. Randy wanted sex from me the first day he met me. I never gave it to him though.

"I don't want to sleep with you two because you guys are my friends. And I don't want to ruin what we have by some stupid serious relationship. You two mean the world to me."

"I know," he sighed through his nose, "But it's just sex. We can still be friends, just with some wonderful benefits. I'm just pissed he tried something." He walked to the chair in the living room as I followed; he pulled me down into his lap, probably forgetting I was sticky.

"I think you're pissed because John likes me more than you. You're just trying to cover it up," I grinned. He glared laser beams at me. I kissed his cheek before John walked out of the bathroom.

"Okay, you can have the shower now," he smiled, faltering when he saw me in Rand's lap. I stood quickly and kissed John's cheek too before taking a much needed shower.

* * *

Torrie invited us to a carnival that happened to be in the area. So I, being the person I am, begged Randy and John to come. It was before Randy had to leave, and it would be fun. Torrie, Joy, and Michelle followed along. Carlito came, but he couldn't do much with his arm being in a sling. We got there around three and first played some games. I never knew I could shoot better than John. Many people came up and had us sign teddy bears and some napkins they found. I didn't mind. I thought it was cool being recognized. I got a bear from a guy, whom I hugged tightly and kissed his cheek. John and Randy looked about to kill the guy, but I brought up the thrill ride.

"Haunted Hall, huh? Let's do this!" I exclaimed, taking John and Randy's hands and dragging them to it. Carlito and Joy paled slightly before walking off together to play some more games. Torrie and Michelle went on before us and I could hear them screaming and laughing. Somehow, John, Randy and I managed to squeeze our asses into the seat.

The cart started moving and we flew around a corner to a ghoul popping out at us, almost taking John out. He yelled and got closer to me, burying his head in my shoulder and telling me not to move. He was slowly pushing me into Randy, which made a smirk appear on his face and his arm wrap around my shoulders. A grim reaper came with a scythe to "cut" us, and Randy jumped, digging his face into my other shoulder.

I was laughing hysterically at this point. But unfortunately, the ride was over and the boys tried to be manly.

"We weren't scared," they said to Joy and Carlito. I felt the need to prove them wrong.

"BOO!" I yelled, which made them shriek like girls. They laughed as John and Randy picked me up, bringing me to the Ferris Wheel. Torrie got in with us. We went up slowly, and I couldn't help but notice how nice it was in Albany. Sure, it may be the end of March, but it wasn't cold enough to keep these people from coming.

"So Evelyn, how do you like it in the WWE so far?" Torrie asked me. I sat next to Randy as she sat in front of me, John on her other side. I smiled at her.

"It's a lot of fun, and everyone is extremely nice. I'm glad I can be closer to my two best friends." I saw them smile at me, which made my heart melt. Torrie squinted at me suspiciously.

"Do you like them?"

"What? Of course I like them, otherwise I wouldn't be here with them."

"No, no, no I mean _like_ them. Like one day get married and have babies."

I rolled my eyes and looked away. I felt Torrie's heated gaze on me, either studying me or waiting for an answer, I couldn't tell you.

"Should I be taking this silence as a yes?" she smiled devilishly. I glared at her, but kept quiet anyway. John and Randy looked at each other. "Why don't either of you ask her?"

"I'm right here! Hello? They have girlfriends already."

"Actually, Evee, Liz broke up with me a few days ago," John said.

"And now that our storyline is over, Stacy broke up with me," Randy added. I didn't think it possible. Both had good strong relationships, and yet they were ended. I just didn't understand.

"How'd you fuck it up, huh?" I asked John, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Liz cheated on me while I was away." I always thought she was a skank.

"She cheated on you? John, why didn't you tell me? I would've punched her face in!"

He laughed, "Exactly why I didn't tell you."

All was quiet as John and Randy stared out their respective windows, Torrie looked at me and I looked at the floor. I really wished I could read minds at that moment. That's one power I wish I could have.

But anyway, we stayed at the fair for a few more hours before heading back to the hotel. Randy had to leave, so it was just John and me.

"I always wondered why you wanted to become a wrestler," John stated randomly, "I mean, you were perfect at school. Student Council, National Honor Society, softball. You had a lot of things going for you, why become a wrestler?" We were in the middle of a movie, John lying on his stomach on the couch while I sat on the floor in front of him.

"I haven't really thought about it, so I guess that was just natural. I hung out with you a lot, besides, and I lived with Uncle Shawn after my parents died. It was fun and something I loved to do," I replied. He smiled, bringing his face closer to mine to kiss my cheek.

"I know you love me and all," he said with a grin, "but I care too much about you. Why not a job with a less percentage of injury? I'm afraid you're going to get hurt."

"John, I just started. I wrestled Joy and the only thing that happened was fatigue. Don't worry just yet. Plus I have you to help." I patted his cheek and continued to watch the movie. It was about ten o'clock when I yawned and stretched. "I'm going to bed, Johnny."

"Want me to tuck you in?" Oh the running gags…

I looked at him and smiled. "Only if you want to."


	5. Longingly

Monday night, John and I were in a hotel in Virginia. We were watching Raw, wanting to see something from Randy. The first couple of minutes made me angry; Kurt Angle and Uncle Shawn were dishing it out, not fighting, but perhaps verbally abusing each other. Then Randy was backstage with Stacy, talking about something that will shock a lot of people. Later on, Randy gave a well deserved RKO to Eric Bischoff, laying him flat in the ring. That was a message to the Undertaker. What a message. Plus the main event. John kept on looking at me weird.

"Batista is da BOMB!" I kept shouting as Batista was kicking Ric's butt. Nothing against Ric, but Batista really had him.

"Batista's on your list?"

"List of what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wrestlers you like, besides me and Randy." I glared at him and thought of something.

"Yes, in fact, he's the top of my list. You're not on the wrestlers I like list at all," And I added under my breath, "more likely to screw." He looked at me with a half smirk. I think he heard me. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup, filling it with water.

"Really now..." he cooed, coming up behind me and playing with a belt loop on my pants.

"What?"

"I heard what you said," he came closer to whisper in my ear, "you'd rather screw me." I smiled stupidly, mostly because it was a ridiculous ploy to get a reaction out of him. Not that it was entirely false.

"No, I said more likely to screw. However..." I said biting my bottom lip. He seemed to look at me with such a longing, it scared me a little. I mean, my best friend_ longing_ for me? "John, weren't you with a girl two days ago?" I asked still pretty close to him.

"Does that really matter?" His face was pretty close now. Since he was about to dive for my lips, I moved my head so he only got my neck. He seemed to notice and instead just started kissing and licking my neck. I just hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid. Luckily he didn't go too far, but it still made me rather hot.

"John," I whispered. I couldn't get it any louder because it felt so good.

"Mm?"

"Can we save this for some other time?" He smiled against my neck and looked back into my eyes. He had such nice eyes.

"You mean there can be another time?"

"Maybe. I don't think you deserve it." He looked at me like **yes-I-so-deserve-it.**I laughed and got out of his hold. "Maybe," I said as I walked out of the kitchen.

Tuesday and in Roanoke. John was supposed to come in all pissed and with a lead pipe. I was supposed to hang out in the locker room until he comes. Then, I'm supposed to stop him from doing something stupid along with Teddy, but Teddy gets FU'd. He gets ejected from the building, but later comes back to help Eddie and Rey in their match. I was in the locker room with Torrie and Joy. We were talking when Torrie brought up the subject of hooking me up with someone.

"I told you, I don't want to go out with anyone yet," I whined, holding my head. This was starting to give me a headache.

"Well, why don't you go out with John or Randy even? I mean you three tend to hang out a lot," Joy pointed out. Of course, but they were my friends. "Oh, and I heard you and Randy had a date some time ago. Why not re-spark that relationship?

"I don't want to. And I'm perfectly happy with having them as just friends."

"We know you like them."

"Like who?" Carlito came in and sat on the couch. "Talking about me?"

"No, someone that Evelyn should go out with. We were thinking John or Randy," Torrie explained. Carlito looked about to laugh hysterically, but my glare made him stop.

"Why not Batista? I hear he thinks you're hot."

"Uh, isn't he married?"

"He got a divorce from his first wife. She was a major witch. Or what I heard anyways," Joy said.

"Want me to hook you two up?" Torrie asked.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Evelyn, you need to get to the parking lot in five," a Tech guy, Tony, said, his head poking from the door.

"Okay. Gotta go. Don't hook me up with anyone!" I left and walked to the lot where John was waiting for his cue. He had his pissed face going on and everything. At first I thought he was actually mad. The camera guy cued him to start so I came running out as John got out of his car.

"John, don't do anything stupid, okay?" I said, taking his arm to make him look me in the eyes.

"I can't promise you that, but I'll try." The next minute he pulled me into a kiss that was unscripted. "Wish me luck babe. I'm going to win my title back." I stood there in shock as John walked away.

*Cole: Whoa! Cena's got payback on his mind. I hope Evelyn doesn't get hurt in his rampage.**Tazz: I'm more worried about JBL and Jordan more, even though Evelyn IS hot.* *Cole: Okay, whatever Tazz.* I ended up running after him, mostly to ask about that kiss. He was headed right to the ring. Teddy was on his heels as well. John's music hit and he walked out, just me following him.

"John, can't you reconsider? Maybe you could get a rematch," I pointed out, walking right beside him, pleading with him to stop.

"No, that bastard took it from me, and destroyed my belt. I'm getting him back." He slid into the ring, with me beside him, telling me to go backstage. He took a mic and started talking: calling JBL and his cabinet out, breaking some faces, getting his title back. Then Teddy comes out and makes a compromise; a rematch clause. John didn't want it, so said Teddy was a problem and FU'd him. He looked like he was about to go after me, so I got out of the ring. When it went to commercial, Teddy ejected him from the building, only to later come back. I went back to a camera rolling and Carlito being spooked by Torrie. I ended up snorting trying to keep my laughter in. Carlito was looking for the UNDERTAKER! On Orton's proposition. Silly Randy. The night ended with me getting a ride with Torrie to the hotel and falling into a deep sleep once I hit the bed.

I was antisocial the next couple of days, and I left for Savannah before everyone else. I took my rent-a-car and got ready for the seven hour drive. Since I left early, about 8, I got there at 3 to 3:30. Savannah was pretty nice, seemed quiet at the hotel, so I was happy. Over the next three days, superstars started coming in and someone that wasn't part of the Smackdown roster came by. I was sitting in the lobby, reading a book, when none other than Dave Batista sat down next to me.

"Hey, Evelyn, what are you doing down here?" he asked.

I looked up from my book and smiled, saying, "Hey, just chilling. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Atlanta?"

"It's only a three hour drive there. Plus, I wanted to see you." I looked at him funny and he smiled.

"Okay, what for?" I closed my book and turned to face him.

"Do you want go out to dinner with me tonight?" I thought about it, I mean, he was nice and handsome.

I figured I'd give him a chance, but first, I had to ask him. "Did Torrie put you up to it?"

He smiled again, "She brought it up, and I thought I should try. I mean, you're beautiful and smart."

"Sure, I'll go to dinner with you. It's Sunday now, John hasn't come yet...yep I'm free," I answered smiling.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at 8; I need to drive around to find somewhere."

"That sounds good." I looked at the clock at the counter and it read "5:30."

"I'll see you then," he said, getting up and kissing my cheek.

"Bye."

It was about an hour after that did John come into the hotel.

"Hiya John, how are you?" He seemed to be angry, probably because I left without him.

"Don't give me that." He got his key and walked to the elevator. I followed him and kept asking him why. "Why did you leave? We were supposed to go together!" He yelled at me.

"Why do you care so much? You had your own car!" I yelled back. Good thing we were the only ones in the elevator. "And I have a date today!" The door opened and I went out first to the door all the way at the end. I heard John behind me but I kept walking, crying my eyes out. I opened my door, but before I could close it, John put his foot in the way.

"Evee, let me in." When I didn't, he continued, "I got scared alright. I thought you were kidnapped or something, and raped. I asked around and no one could answer me. Just, next time tell me when you leave. Or get a fucking cell phone," he huffed. I giggled slightly, but couldn't stop crying. "So who are you going out with tonight?"

"None of your business" I said through tears. He walked into the room and hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I was worried. So, who?"

"Dave, he asked me before you got here. I told him I'd go." I looked up at him and he wiped away a tear with his thumb. He looked sad now.

"Well, I hope you have fun." He let me go and walked next door, where his room was. I watched him walk in and went back to my room. I sat on the couch and thought to myself before I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Torrie, what's up?"

"I heard you have a date with Mr. Dave Batista..."

"It's just dinner," I corrected, rolling my eyes.

"Not what I heard, I hope you get lucky too, he must be great in-"

"AHH! Shhh! I don't want to hear that!" She smiled and laughed at my sudden interruption.

"Can I help you pick out something to wear?"

"Um, I guess. But it has to be comfortable-"

"And easy to take off," Torrie added.

"Hey! But it does have to look nice." She picked out a simple black knee-length halter dress and good sandal heels, which was dulled down by Torrie standards.


	6. Animal

~The Date~  
He chose a nice place that wasn't too expensive and it had a nice atmosphere. Dave was dressed nice too. I wanted to show John, but he wasn't in his hotel room when I went to see him. Randy didn't answer his cell either. Dave picked me up at exactly 8 and was quite the gentleman. I was kind of nervous, god forbid I hung out with two very immature muscle-heads. We got our seats and talked about little things. He was so generous and cute when he smiled; I think I fell in love. Not literally or anything, but he was so damn cute!  
"How did you find this place? This is a high-end-yet-casual place."  
"I drove around and saw that they had a French restaurant around, so I thought I'd bring you here. I'm glad you like it." Our food came and we ate, laughing at a waiter that tripped on his shoelaces, then telling jokes. He then took me to a river, where lights were hung around and it looked really nice. "I heard about this from Hunter. I wanted to see it and thought about taking you to see it too." We sat on a bench and watched the river flow majestically as people walked hand in hand by the river. _No wonder Hunter recommended this place! It's a place for couples to be romantic! I'll kill him later._  
"I'm glad you thought of me. It's really pretty."  
"Yeah it is. So are you," he complimented nonchalantly, looking at me. He smiled and I smiled back. He took my hand and held it lightly. "Geez, your hand's cold."  
"It happens. Even if it's pretty warm out. You should see me in the mild summers. I tend to shiver at the most random moments." He chuckled a bit and gently squeezed my hand. I laid my head on his shoulder and watched the serene picture.

But it still felt weird. Not the Dave and me thing, but it felt as if someone was watching me. I felt it at the restaurant too. I looked over at the bushes and I swear they moved. I gripped Dave's hand tighter; I'll admit I was afraid.  
"What?" he asked looking at the bushes.  
"Nothing," I said. I looked back and caught the sight of a hat. A chaingang hat. _Oooh, John's dead. And Randy if he's there.__ I'll give them something to stalk me for._

"Dave, would it be possible for you to kiss me?" I asked quietly, entwining our fingers together. He looked down at me and smiled warmly. He brought his lips and dreamy eyes closer, but just far away for me to seal our lips together. His free hand was placed under my chin, keeping our mouths pressed to each other. A strange need built up in my stomach, so I pulled away slightly. I could feel my lips tingle. A dreamy look passed through my eyes, and Dave could tell. He kissed my hand gently.

"Come on, Evelyn. Let's get back to the hotel."

I admitted that tonight was the most perfect date I've ever been on. Regardless of two peeping toms.

Randy and John weren't at the hotel when I got there, so I knew it was them peeking on us. I waited at John's room, still in my dress. When I found them walking around the corner, they both looked sad.  
"What's up?" I asked. They looked up, but their smiles didn't touch their eyes. Were they sad because I kissed Dave? Is it because they wanted to do something with me tonight?  
"Nothing," they said together. I walked up to them and walked around them, kind of checking them out in a way. I kissed John's and Randy's cheeks and turned to down the hall where my room was. I heard murmuring behind me and I rolled my eyes. I only caught bits and pieces of the conversation, but I knew they were talking about me.  
"Hey, Evee!" Randy called. I turned around and they were running at me with determination on their faces.  
"Oh god." I turned and ran to my room. I fumbled with the card and got picked up by John. He took me back to his room with Randy in front. Since I was over his shoulder, Randy had a good view of my lacy underwear. I mentally slapped myself for wearing those.  
"Ooh, she wore special underwear for us John," Randy teased.  
"What do you two plan on doing?" I half asked, half yelled.  
"Something we'll enjoy, you will too," John said, his hand going to my ass.  
"JOHN!" He laughed and opened the door, closing and locking it behind him. Randy ran into the kitchen while John carried me into the bedroom. "What do you two plan on doing?" I asked after he threw me to the bed.  
"Hey, good thing they stock the fridge with ice cream stuff. Chocolate, whipped cream, cherries, damn." Randy said, coming in with a bunch of ice cream toppings.  
"Oh god..." I cringed in horror. I finally knew what they were planning.  
"We can do this the hard way, or the easy way," John warned with the whipped cream can in his hand.  
"John, Randy..." I backed up to the headboard while they advanced on me.  
"Hold still, Evee, and you won't get hurt." Randy had the chocolate in hand and opened it. They got to the side of the bed and put what they were carrying down and jumped on me.  
"AHH!" I screeched. They started tickling me and, what I didn't notice was John was slipping my dress off.  
"HEY!" I yelled as my dress came off. Nothing but my lace on. They grabbed their toppings and poured it all over me. I jumped on John and got some of the chocolate off and onto him. Randy next. I took Randy's shirt off then grabbed the chocolate and poured it. John took me off of Randy and pinned me to the bed, licking up the chocolate and whipped cream. I had chocolate _**all **_over me. My legs, chest, arms, back, face. John had my chest while Randy took my thighs.

"Okay! Get off!" I laughed, trying to get them off me. John came up to lick my face and he kept going for my lips. I tried to move away, but he got me. Next we were pretty much making out. Randy was going higher up my thighs and I felt him slip my underwear down, slowly. I pushed John off and grabbed Randy by the back of the neck. I kissed his chocolate covered lips and had more chocolate on me because he then pinned me to the bed, making sure to thrust his half-erect cock between my legs. _Well, this just lost its innocence_. John poured more chocolate up and down my thigh and began to lick it. When he did it, it was more sensual and sent shivers down my spine. Randy's tongue was exploring my mouth as his hand traveled down to the top of my lacy bra. I pushed his hand away and began to get aggressive with the kissing, just so his mind would be elsewhere. John tried his luck with my underwear, but I stopped him too.  
"Aw, shit, we ran out of chocolate." He shrugged, throwing the bottle away then grabbing the whipped cream. He smiled devilishly and told Randy to stop. He sprayed it all over my chest and began to lick it up. Then Randy did the same thing, but he put it in my bra. His tongue roamed "inside" my bra, since he had pulled it down a little in order to get at my nipple, but I have to admit, I liked it. Too bad Dave wasn't here for this...then it would've been a REAL party!

When everything ran out, I was obligated to take a shower with John and Randy, one by one, but I kept my bra and underwear on.

John seductively kissed me, making sure I was paying attention to his mouth before running his hands all over me. I had that familiar need between my legs, but insisted to myself that I wouldn't have sex with either of them. Kissing and touching was no problem. John finally attempted to unhook my bra, but I stopped him before he could try.

But Randy, he got it off. He's very seductive in his ways. He was a fine kisser, and knew exactly where to touch. He had me pinned against the shower wall, aggressively cupping my breasts and grinding his fully-hard erection against my stomach. His fingers first dug into my hip before moving to a more sensitive area before I pulled him away.

After all the showers, I borrowed a pair of boxers from John and Randy's shirt. Since John's bed was full of chocolate and Randy didn't want to drive to his hotel, we bunked in my room.


	7. Hysteria

I woke up the next day with John and Randy on either side of me. Both shirtless, both holding onto my waist, snoring gently. The only thing I could think of was last night. Wow. What came over us? If it were any other person, that would not have happened. Damn bastards.

I slipped their hands off of my waist and walked to the bathroom. My nail polish was just lying on the sink; it was calling to me. So I took it, and my first victim was Randy for taking my bra off. I painted his fingernails a nice neon orange, and his toenails neon green. John had gold and silver. Then I really went crazy. I grabbed my makeup bag and put eye shadow on them, lipstick, blush, everything I had. They were sleeping so soundly, I took pictures too. I took a shower while they slept and changed into a t-shirt and shorts. Brushing my teeth, I walked out to the bedroom where John seemed to be waking up.

"Mornin' sleepy," I greeted.

"Morning, Evee. You're not going to kill us for last night are you?" he asked, getting out of bed. It took me everything to keep my laughter in.

"No, I won't. It was...enjoyable."

"Really? Does that mean you're willing to do it again? Maybe just me?" I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Is that all you think about? Try making me have a _reason_ to _want_ to do _anything_ like that with you."

"Is that a no?"

Frustrated, I walked into the bathroom with steam coming out of my ears. Boys are pathetic. John followed me and stopped in front of the mirror, but didn't look in it.

"Why you running away from me?"

"Well, stop being so difficult." He came closer to me and I backed up. "Why don't you look in the mirror?" I said with my hands up.

"Why? Do I have lines on my face?"

"You'll see..." He looked at me funny then looked in the mirror. He showed no emotion, but turned to me and came closer.

"Do I look better like this? Is that why you did this?" I smiled stupidly, because I thought he was going to kill me.

"It makes you look like a clown."

"Really?" He picked me up and threw me in the shower, along with himself, and turned the water on. He made me take the makeup off. As I was getting soaked, I washed the makeup off as John just stood there. As he took his pants off, I excused myself and tried drying up as well as I could. John opened the door of the shower and said, "You're taking this off." He extended his hand out and showed the wonderful nail polish. I tried my hardest to look at _just_ his hand...luckily he realized it and half-heartedly covered himself. I turned to the door and walked into the bedroom, seeing Randy just woke up. I scrunched my mouth up to keep my laugh in. He looked the cutest; I did the best job on him.

"Morning, Evee," Randy greeted.

"Morning, sexy." He raised an eyebrow and smiled, shaking his head.

"Enjoy last night?"

"I won't lie, so yeah I did." He smiled again and lay back down on the bed. "It was really fun." He stared at the ceiling recalling everything that happened. John came out with just a towel on and went to his suitcase.

"Sorry, I forgot my clothes..." He trailed off and laughed hysterically at Randy. I couldn't hold it in anymore, so I started to laugh. Randy looked at us weird then ran into the bathroom. John follows him with his clothes and said, "Yeah, she did that to me too." Randy had a horror stricken face. He then looked at me with so much fire in his eyes, I thought he was about to do something drastic. He chased me back into the bedroom and pinned me to the bed.

"Does it make you feel better if I said you looked pretty? Because you do..." I had a pleading smile plastered on my face. He seemed to think about it but shook his head and planted a kiss on my lips. "YUCK! LIPSTICK!" I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as Randy laughed and went into the bathroom. John was dressed now and laughed, pointing at me. The nail polish really stood out.

"YOU DID MY NAILS TOO?" Randy yelled. Now, I ran out of the hotel room...

...and into Dave. "Hey what's all that yelling about in there?" he asked. I had to come up with a good lie.

"Those two got really drunk last night I was afraid they'd do something they'd regret. I got up early and painted their toenails-"

"Along with putting makeup on our faces." John concluded for me. He was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. "And Randy is pissed." Dave caught sight of his fingernails and snickered a bit.

"Sorry, I don't have any nail polish remover. If I did, I'd given it to you by now-"

"Anyways," Dave interrupted before we argued tooth and nail, "I was hoping you'd like to go out on another date with me." The question took John by surprise and Randy came to the door.

"What?" Randy asked coming closer, the makeup washed off, but his eyelashes were still dark from the mascara.

"Nothing, Randy," I said, then turned back to Dave, "sure I'd love to," smiling at him. "What day and time?"

"Tomorrow, after SmackDown. Is that okay? I'm dropping by to talk to Teddy, so I'm in the area."

"Sure, how about we go to the club?" He smiled and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow!" I called as he walked away.

"Bye!" I closed the door and slid down against it, sighing. He is so hot!

John and Randy were staring at me, arms crossed, tapping their foot. "What?"

"After that special moment together, you're still going to see other men? I thought we had something special?" John sniffled and Randy patted his back.

"Shush, John, even though Evee used us, we should be strong." Randy sniffled too then they broke down.

"Oh puh-lease. You two are such brats." I got up as they started laughing. I walked into the kitchen and was picked up by John and rushed into the bedroom. Again I was pinned to the bed.

"Why don't you go out with us?" Randy asked, on the side of John.

I looked up at John with a glare and said, "Gee Torrie, I don't know. Maybe cause it'd be wicked weird to go out with you two. You're both my best friends. Besides no one's bothered to ask me out. Recently anyways." I added when Randy was about to say it. Only twice. That was it because he left.

"Oh, well, we'll ask you out. Wanna go out with me?" John asked, loosening his grip a little. I took that opportunity and flipped so he was on the bottom.

"You, John Cena, are too slow. Batista got me first." He looked sad, and I mean really sad. I almost felt guilty. Randy grabbed me, rolling so he was now on top of me.

"What about me?"

"Same."

John pushed Randy off and said, "How about we give you a good reason for you to go out with us?"

"Did I say that earlier?" I asked, trying to seem like I was thinking. Geez boys are thick.

"You know we're irresistible. You need us." Randy said coming closer to me with his lips. John was too.

"AHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I pushed them away from me and ran out of my hotel room. I went into the lobby and saw Torrie just hanging out. "Howdy Torrie." She turned and smiled really wide.

"How was the date with Dave?"

"Good, it's what happened afterwards that got me."

"You and Dave-?" She asked with a sly smile and raised eyebrows.

"No...Two muscle heads covered me in chocolate and whipped cream. I just ran away from them."

Her mouth dropped open. "You fucked them?"

"What? No. They just licked chocolate off of me. Well, Randy got my bra off in the shower…"

Again, Torrie looked absolutely shocked. "So, are you still going with Dave?" she asked, concerned.

"Of course. At least he didn't take me to his room and have his way with me, like two other people," I shrugged.

"Well, hopefully you'll get lucky with Dave. I heard he liked body shots…"

I shook my head and walked away as she laughed so loud, she snorted. Walking back to my hotel room, I found the boys laying on the couch and floor, just staring at the ceiling.

"Am I missing something?" When they heard my voice they jumped up and ran at me, knocking me off my feet and their weight on me. "Get-OFF!" They obeyed and smiled like they knew something I didn't.

"What?" I asked, turning them to the couch.

"Oh, nothing," they said with big smiles.

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving for Raw tonight?" Randy's eyes grew wide as I said that and he yelled, "CRAP!" and ran out the door. Luckily he didn't take anything with him the night before.

"What you going to do with me?" John asked, sitting sexily on the couch.

"Nothing, last night was enough," I deadpanned, walking to the bedroom, eyes lingering on John's faltering smile.


	8. Mixed Feelings

John and I watched Raw together. Dave and Hunter were fighting with each other, pick your poison matches, and Randy continued to try and scare Undertaker. He was just being an ass, and to Jake Roberts! I couldn't believe how he was able to have almost two personalities that he could turn on and off. John fell asleep on the couch, and I couldn't help but watch him snore lightly. I thought he was cute. I got up and grabbed a blanket, gently laying it on him. I kissed his cheek before drifting into the bedroom and fell into a deep sleep. The next morning John was right next to me. It surprised me into backing away, startled to the point of faux-heart attack, but then I chuckled to myself and went back to lying next to him. John moved a little, only to put his arm around me.

"John!" His grip tightened as I saw him smile. I put an arm around him too, smiling, and he opened one eye.

"Morning gorgeous," he winked. I laughed and got out of bed, ripping myself from John's grip.

"Morning to you too. So, what's happening on SmackDown?" I asked.

"I have to tag with Rey and Eddie against JBL and the Bashams. Nothing too special, you?"

"Posing with the fans! It is St. Patrick's Day! Oh, and Randy's supposed to be there tonight too! He has to sign that contract."

"Hey, that means we can go to a club," John said, getting up off the bed and hugging me, twirling me around in the air.

"Okay! Please put me down!" He did but he didn't let go. "Aw, John, I'll go to the club. But Dave is coming." He finally pulled away smiling then nodded.

"Fine, but I get you all night."

"Um...what do you mean by _all night_?"

"You'll see."

"I love coming here every Tuesday, seeing all my friends and hot guys in just underwear," I said to John as we walked into the arena.

He whispered in my ear, "You can always see me in nothing, just ask. Better yet, no need." I slapped his arm playfully and walked into the girl's locker room. Joy and Torrie were in there unpacking their clothes.

"Hey! How are you two?"

They looked up and smiled, saying, "Good." I threw my bag on the ground and headed back to the door.

"I need to go find Randy. I'll be back as soon as possible." I told them. They nodded as I left. I walked to Teddy's office and saw Randy waiting outside. He smiled widely and pulled me into a warm hug.

"How are you, sweets?" he greeted, pulling away a little.

"I'm good, but since when did you start calling me sweets?"

"Since the chocolate and whipped cream night, duh." And he whispered in my ear, "Because you tasted so good." I giggled as Teddy's door opened.

"Hey Playa, ready for the contract?" he said, coming out of his office and closing the door behind him.

"Yes, as long as you are." They left, leaving me behind to watch. They had to try and find the Undertaker before they went out, plus I had a dark match against Torrie. I had to go out for it soon. So, I waited by the curtain and just thought. That's right, thinking is what I do best, especially if it involves pranking two muscle heads.

"Hey there you are," John called, coming from next to me.

"Hey, coming out with me against Torrie?"

"You want me to?" I jumped off the speaker thing and nodded, smiling brightly.

"Okay, Evelyn, go on."

I walked out of the curtain as soon as my music played. I bounced around, pointing to the crowd. John came out behind me and took my waist as we went to the ring, where Torrie was. She was smiling at me and John. As I got on the turnbuckle to wave at the crowd, I could feel Torrie's eyes on my back. I flipped off onto the mat and shook hands with Torrie.

The bell rang then we locked up, Torrie pushing me into the turnbuckle. A clean break. Then a kick to the abdomen made me double over. Torrie strangled me with her foot to my throat against the ropes. The count of four made her pull away.

My hands flew up to my neck as I coughed twice. She pulled me up by my hair and kicked me in the stomach again, into the ropes where I turned and ran at her with a clothesline. I dropped to my knees as Torrie lay on the mat, looking at the pretty stars. Or at least, that's what I thought she was looking at.

I got on my feet and looked over to John who was rallying the crowd. He turned to look at me and smiled. I shot him a quick smile then turned back to Torrie, who was getting to her feet. I kicked her in the stomach and gave her a twist of fate. Wouldn't Matt Hardy be proud...I covered her and got a two count. I picked her up and she elbowed me in the stomach. Yeouch. I held my stomach and Torrie kicked me in the face, then giving me a leg drop. She picked me up and whipped me into the corner.

"So you and John an item now?" She asked as we grappled.

"No, he just wanted to come out, that's all." I got her into body scissors and squeezed as hard as my legs could. Since she wasn't tapping, I climbed the top rope and hit Disaster Strikes on her. ONE...TWO...THREE!

"And your winner is EVELYN!" Tony rang out. I helped Torrie up and she hugged me. I smiled as John came in and took me from Torrie, bear hugging me, causing a whimper in pain.

"Sorry," he said, letting me go a little. He held up my hand as well as Torrie. We walked backstage and sat on the speaker I was sitting on before. "Good job," John said, sitting on the floor next to me.  
Randy came by at that moment and gave me a hug, a handshake to John, and another hug to me. "Wish me luck, sweets." I pecked his cheek and said good luck. John looked like he was jealous.

"Aw, Johnny boy, here." John got his little kiss and looked twice as happy. "I wonder where Dave is," I asked to no one in particular.

"Right here, babe." I turned and saw Dave dressed in a nice shirt and khakis. "Are we still going to the club?"

I nodded enthusiastically. He smiled and John glared at him. I saw and smacked his arm.

"Am I still going to the ring with you?" I asked a shocked John.

"Y-yeah, if you still want to. Why don't you go early with Batista?"

"Because, I wish to walk out and support you," I said simply. He shrugged, getting up to talk to Eddie and Rey. There wasn't a match before them, but all the divas, except me, were posing with the crowd for pictures. Dawn and Michelle get up in each other's faces and stuff. Then a promo rolls with JBL and Orlando. Dave's by me through all this just watching silently. He later put his hand on my shoulder as John was arguing with a crew member. I looked up at him, patting his hand. Then Eddie and Rey got ready to go out in their sweet green car. They bounce around a bit then drive out. I'm waiting with John until his music comes on. We both go out. (Eddie, Rey and John Versus JBL and the Bashams on youtube.)

John controls himself to my urging where the chair is in his hands. Good thing he did too or I would've personally killed him. Eddie, Rey, John and I all walk to the curtain and shake hands. Dave joined in too. Then he took me by the waist as I went to the locker room. He waited outside the women's locker room as I changed. I changed into long-sleeved white midriff shirt, with short black jean shorts, long black socks, and calf-high leather boots.

At the club, I danced my heart out. I couldn't find John when I wanted to dance with him, so I ended up dancing with Dave most of the night. Until I got really worried. I looked all over the place, and finally found him in some dark corner with at least five bottles of beer. He looked terrible.

"John, what are you doing here? You should be dancing," I said to him. He looked at me with something weird in his eyes. He slowly got up and stumbled to me. Before he could fall, I caught him by the elbow and sat him back down. "John, how much did you drink?" His head lolled on his neck and came crashing onto my chest. "John!" Then I felt something wet, and John was trembling. He was crying. "John, John what's wrong?" He mumbled something into my chest, but I didn't understand. "John-"

"**I love you Evee! But you're with HIM!**" He yelled, pointing at Dave who was sitting down at a table.

"John, it's the alcohol talking, so come on, I'll bring you to the hotel." I wiped his tears with my thumbs and kissed his cheek. John seemed to have calmed down a bit. He leaned on me heavily as I brought him to Dave. "Dave, I'm going to take him back to the hotel, okay?" He got up and helped with John.

"You want me to help?"

"To the car yes, but I'll take him myself, and I'll come back too." He nodded and helped carry a very emotional John to his car, where I took his keys out and hopped in the driver's seat. I drove for about ten minutes and hoisted John out of the car, into the hotel, up the elevator, and into his room. I sat him down on his bed and pulled his shoes off. "John, I want you to promise me to never drink this much again-" but a snore cut me off. Looking back at John, I noticed he was sound asleep. I pulled the covers over him and kissed his forehead.

I went back to the club and danced some more. Dave brought me back and kissed me goodnight. I went in, took a shower, put some PJ's on and went to bed.


	9. Pining For You

"HOLD ON! I'm coming. Geez," I yelled. I flipped the covers off and walked to the door. Randy and John were standing there. "What?" I snapped. They walked right by me and sat on the couch. _Jerks._ I was about to kick someone's ass if they didn't talk. They sat there staring at the tv. "Well?"

"We did...something bad last night," Randy hesitated, watching my reaction.

"You both got drunk. I know. I helped John to his room last night. So he kind of interrupted my date with Dave." They looked at me seriously, gravely, and guiltily, which made my eyes widen. "What did you do?" John took a deep breath.

"Well, we kind of, um-"

"We told the whole roster that you want to screw Dave, John and me," Randy said for John. I relaxed a little, with a big sigh.

"I thought it was more important than that, I mean, you could have sold my car..." They looked at each other then looked at me, then started to laugh hard. "No, we didn't." I jumped on them as they continued to laugh.

"You jerks!"

"Hey now, don't yell at us; we didn't sell it." Randy picked me up on his shoulder and John pointed and laughed harder, if he could laugh any harder. "How about you calm down, and I'll put you down. But I have a question. Would you want to screw us?" John stopped laughing and just smiled, showing his dimples.

"Two bone heads like you? No way. I want a man, like Dave."

"What about me?" Dave said coming through the door, "The door was open." He raised an eyebrow at Randy, who still didn't let me down.

"They said I'd love to screw you, John and dumbass here when they were drunk."

"Would you?" he asked. I sighed and pulled at Randy's pants.

"Hey, don't cha think we should at least get to know each other more?" he asked teasingly.

"Here let me help," Dave offered. He took me off Randy's shoulder and onto his.

"Ah, thanks man, I needed that." He sat down and smirked at me, breathing deeply.

"What are we doing today?" I inquired, trying to change the subject.

"Well today's Wednesday, we have nothing planned. Want to drive around or something?" John said, standing up.

"All four of us?" I asked, trying to get comfortable on Dave's shoulder.

"Why not?" Randy nodded his approval and we, Dave still holding me over his shoulder, left the room and went to the lobby.

"Hey look! An arcade!" I exclaimed. I was sitting in the back with Randy as John was driving and Dave in the passenger seat.

"You wanna play in an arcade? You still a kid?" Randy asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Shut up Randy, I like being in arcades," John replied. He turned into the parking lot and cut the engine.

"Hope you all brought money, because I'm not giving any out, except to the lovely lady." I smiled then smirked at Randy. He seemed to pout as Dave and John got out. As we walked in, I heard a medley of noises. The first thing I saw was a DDR game.

"Ooh! C'mon Dave! You can dance, let's do it!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him to it.

"Okay, okay, no need to pull my arm off." Since no one was on it, I threw in a dollar, graciously given to me by John, and started looking for a song. "Ooh, this one, I like this one." It was Drifting Away (Lange feat. Skye) and so I pressed the button then fixed myself on the mat. It started off really good for the both of us, then Dave lost his footing. A crowd started to gather and watch. I was having so much fun, I didn't realize people gathered. I beat Dave then John pulled him off.

"My turn." He chose Ghosts (Tenth Planet) and did really well, we both tied. Randy's turn. I chose Happy Angel (Jun feat. Tahirih) and did much better than Randy. In fact, anyone could have done better than Randy. We finished with the game and people surged around us, asking for autographs. It got so hectic that the arcade manager came and dragged us to the back. "Thanks man," John said, "We probably would've been mugged."

He nodded then asked, "What are you doing here anyways, if I may ask."

Randy took this one, "Well, little miss princess over here wanted to come and John turned into the parking lot," he explained pointing at me, "and we, being Dave and I, were dragged into this."

"I wanted to kick some ass on the DDR game. I haven't played it in forever." He nodded again then thanked us for coming. We played more games, like those shooting games, Pac-man, and some others. We left about two hours later to go get something to eat. John was craving tacos, and since he was driving, he directed the car to the nearest Taco Bell. I didn't mind, I love tacos. I also had to sign things there too. It was amazing how many fans I had since I started out not too long ago. But still, I was happy so many fans supported me. After grabbing a bite to eat, we all went back to the hotel. "So, now what are we going to do?" I asked as Randy jumped on the couch and John plopped down on the chair.

"We're tired, let us sleep for a bit," Randy mumbled. Just as I sat down on John, his cell goes off.

"Hang on," he said getting it. "Yo. What's up Vince...a photo shoot? For Evee...yeah, she doesn't have a cell phone yet. I'll pass it on. Okay, See ya." John looked at me through squinted eyes. "You have a photo shoot at 3. Randy and I have to be there for a weird circumstance. And you _really_ need to get a cell. I'm not going to answer your calls."

"I'm sorry John, I'll have Randy do it then," I joked with a smirk. Randy snored loudly and it made me giggle.

"Hey, I have to go now. I have a signing to go to soon." He kissed my cheek and whispered _See you_ in my ear. He left and John looked at me funny.

"What?"

"Why were you sitting on my lap? When you had Dave here?" he asked suspiciously, putting his hand on my lower back.

"Uh, cause I had nowhere else to sit. The fat lard over there is taking the whole couch." Randy snored again and I rolled my eyes.

"Since Dave isn't here and Randy is sleeping, how about we do something..." he said loud enough, looking over at Randy. Randy snapped up quickly with "_What_?" John and I laughed.

At the wonderful photo shoot, the photographer made me change hairstyles and makeup a lot. The first couple of pictures were just looking sweet and cute. Then one looked punk, with t-shirt, leather vest and pants, fingerless gloves and heels. That one I had to pose with Randy. Then a sexy gangster-themed shoot, with John, whom had his little gangster thing going too. I had to do a bathing suit pose too. It was a pink bathing suit, with a floppy hat and cute heels. I had Randy and John drooling.

"Geez, it's not the first time you saw me in a bathing suit..."

Nothing else too important happened at the photo shoot, but the photographer loved how easy I was to take pictures of. The camera loved me! By the time I finished, it was supper time. John and Randy took me out to a nearby Olive Garden. I had fun hanging out with them, but today was somewhat different. They were competing for my attention more so than usual all the while and it was funny actually. After we ate, they took me to the hotel. In my room, the boys played the Nintendo game that hooked up to the tv as I watched in silence, thinking to myself.

_Why were they so bent on getting me to pay attention to them? I do every day! Maybe it's what Torrie said, they love me! Well, duh, we've been friends for so long; it's hard not to love them over time. Maybe I need to get them drunk for them to spill. Eh, they'd probably make something up. It's a good thing Dave asked me out first. I wouldn't know who to choose between Randy and John. They're both stupid, but most boys are, but they're so sweet and caring and...Well…hot._

At this point I was dragged out of my thoughts literally, when Randy picked me up off the chair.

"Hey!" I yelled, "I was thinking there!"

"No, no thinking; that's where you're ideas come from," John said with the controller still in his hands, still staring at the game.

"But it was important..."

"What's more important than talking to your friends?" Randy asked, having to look cute so I'd share my thoughts.

"I'm thinking about the Doctor of Thuganomics and Legend Killer, okay?"

John's eye brows furrowed. "Why us?" I scoffed at such a stupid question.

"Well, not only are we in the same room, shared the same bed, and work together...why not think about you?" John took all that in and I could see the light bulb go off. "Took you long enough."

"Sure," Randy embellished, sitting down on the chair, putting me in his lap. I didn't want to argue so I just sat there.

"How come you don't sit on my lap?" John questioned.

I rolled my eyes saying, "you never pulled me into your lap, duh." He dropped the controller down and picked me up bridal style, carrying me to the couch and put me in his lap. "Geez."

"Hey, I had Evee first!" Randy complained.

"I'm sorry for John's rude behavior, I sure hope he changes it," I apologized to Randy sarcastically. He came and sat on me, which had John squished into the couch. "Randy! Get off, you're heavy!" I yelled, pushing him off to the floor, which made me land on top of him. I sat up straddling him. "Randy you're a pain in the ass," I enlightened to the man under me, and looked up at the one still on the couch, "you too John." I folded my arms and sighed.

Randy sat up, taking my waist, saying "but you know you love us." I nodded with a smile and hugged Randy, then got up and hugged John.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight, sweet dreams, blah blah blah."

"We'll be there in a sec Evee," John cooed seductively.

_"Ugh, I won't be able to sleep tonight,"_ I thought as I fell onto the bed.


	10. Worry

I woke up next to John and Randy Thursday morning. Randy was just lying there, seemingly thinking, whereas John was snoring lightly. I was facing Randy so I looked up at him, but his eyes were showing he was thinking pretty deep.  
"What's wrong?" I inquired. He looked down at me and smiled.  
"Nothing too important, but, what if Dave wasn't going out with you...would you go out with one of us?" I looked at him, thinking over what to say. Would I? Well, maybe, but who? I've known John much longer, but Randy actually gave love a chance way back when.  
To answer his question I said, "I might, but I don't know who." Randy nodded, and I was glad he understood. John started to move next to me, but only to flip to his other side. "How about you? Would you go out with me or John?" I asked seriously enough. Randy scoffed and I silently laughed.  
"You, of course. John would have to suffer." John coughed and we both laughed.  
"Good morning John," we said together.  
"Randy, are you cheating on me? With her?" He asked, sitting up.  
"Yeah, John, I love Evee more than you now." I had a smile on my face as this bickering went on.  
"You jerk!" John exclaimed as he ran into the bathroom. He came back out to his suitcase, grabbed some clothes, looked at us and went whimpering back into the bathroom. We laughed harder now. John was always a riot like that.  
"Could I have a date? It can be secret if you want," Randy whispered in my ear, which made me shiver. He smirked at me seeing that he had my attention.  
"I don't know Randy. I'll think about it after our trip."

A little after breakfast, or what was considered to be breakfast, Randy left to get his stuff for the long trip to Alabama, but for John and me, Missouri. I couldn't wait. I planned to go with John to go see the cafe. I packed everything up in my hotel room then met John in his.  
"Ready?" I asked as John zipped up his backpack.  
"Yes." We checked out of our rooms and had to wait two minutes for Torrie and Joy, they were in our carpool. John was driving. I hopped in the front seat after fitting all the bags in the trunk.  
"Thank god they all fit." After about an hour of driving, Joy fell asleep. I was talking to Torrie when Dave was brought up.  
"Did you have a good time with him?" she asked, changing her seat to the middle one so she could talk to us.  
"I always have a good time with him, he's good company." I replied. It's true, he's one of those people that you can get along with so well, it feels like you've known him forever. Too bad we'll be in different states though.  
"I'm envious of what you have with him. Billy and I don't have the chemistry you two have."  
"Hey what about me? Am I chopped liver now?" John inputted.  
"Well, Evelyn, you and John make the cutest couple I could think of. If you weren't dating Dave, I'd try to get you two together myself." She smiled then went back to staring out the window. After three hours of driving, Torrie fell asleep. Now it was just me and John.  
"You heard my conversation with Randy this morning right?" I asked.  
"All I heard was 'I might, but I don't know who' so I figured you were talking about going out with someone. Maybe me?" He quickly looked at me, smiled, and then turned back to the road.  
"Maybe I will take a date with you and Randy for good measure. You can try to 'seduce' me," I mused with those air quotes. We turned into a gas station because John didn't fill it up before.  
"Want anything?" he asked at my window, I grabbed my wallet, since I absolutely detested purses, and pulled out five dollars.  
"Doritos and a sprite please." He nodded and went in the store while the tank was being filled up. He came out with two waters, a huge bag of chips, Doritos, sprite and a red bull. "Yummy," I said taking my Doritos and sprite.  
"Since I got it I deserve something."  
"Do you take personal checks?" I asked jokingly. John sighed, going back to the pump. When he came back in, I looked at him, waiting for him to look at me. When he did, I put my finger up, looking in the back to make sure they were sleeping then signaled John to come a little closer. Then I kissed him nicely, and to be honest, I didn't want to stop. But I pulled away and looked into his blue eyes. "Thank you for getting my snack-age." I whispered.  
"Welcome," He said smiling. He drove for another five hours, then pulled to the side of the road to switch, I would drive the rest. I'd only have about two hours, but if I couldn't find the hotel, it'd be about three hours. John fell asleep about the time I got to the border to Missouri. Luckily I found the hotel easily. Since everyone was still asleep, I just let the car run and watch Johnny boy sleep. He looked adorable. Joy woke up first.  
"How come you're not driving?" she asked, panicked.  
"Don't worry, we're already here, you can go in if you want."  
"You're not waking them up?"  
"Eh, let them sleep. They need it." Joy nodded and got her stuff out. Then Torrie woke up and left. It was almost eight before I decided to wake John up. We both took our stuff and checked in, but instead we decided to just bunk together. One room for the both of us. John was still tired so he went to bed once we got in the hotel room. I stayed up until ten watching TV. Then I went to the bedroom and saw John sleeping funky. He still had his shoes on and his feet were hanging off the bed. I slipped his shoes off, pulled the covers over his sleeping form and slipped in the other side. I fell asleep right after.

Tuesday, SMACKDOWN!  
I was finally going to be in a storyline! Well, however brief. I was going to be in on the feud with Michelle and Dawn Marie. Here's the scene!  
I was walking down the hall when a very frustrated Dawn Marie walked, not watching where she's going, and bumped into me. My drink caused a big stain on her nice shirt.  
"Oh! I'm so very sorry! Here, let me help. I'm so sorry!" I tried to help soak up some of the liquid with a napkin I had in my pocket.  
"Let me," she snapped, snatching the napkin and cleaning it off. "Did you know I paid a lot for this shirt? AND NOW YOU RUINED IT!" And she slapped me. Michelle was nearby so she kicked her ass. I tried pulling Michelle off of Dawn. When I did, I looked at her.  
"Let me do this." Then I started pulling her hair and just constantly punching her. Some techies had to pull me away from her or else I'd have damaged her into retirement. The camera stopped rolling, and I immediately dropped the act.  
"Sorry, Dawn, I didn't hurt you too much, did I?"  
"No, but man, you have a powerful punch." I hugged her, hoping to help take away some of the pain I caused. John came by and hugged Dawn too.  
"John, your girlfriend is strong, watch her." She winked then left to the girl's locker room. John smirked at me and I slapped his arm. I have a match soon, so I headed towards John's locker room and changed in the bathroom. I wore an orange dress like ensemble that zipped in the front and had a hood, also with an orange bra. John was waiting for me. His jaw dropped and I smiled. Should I get seductive with him? No, I shouldn't...but I'll have my fun. I hugged him hard and kissed his cheek before whispering "See ya" and leaving for the ring.

I knew Molly Holly was going to be Dawn's partner, but it was something else actually meeting her. She's really nice in person and I was very surprised, since she's always so tough on tv. So our entrances in order were Michelle, who got a lot of cheers, me, I got cheers too, Dawn, who had boos, and then Molly who was introduced by Dawn.  
It started off with Michelle and Dawn.

Dawn was dominating until Michelle fought her way to me to make the tag. I got in and gave her a clothesline before putting her in an arm bar. She slowly got out of it then kicked me in the stomach, throwing herself to Molly. Molly's tagged in and takes her time, sizing me up a little. She's nodding her head as if she's asking herself questions and answering them. She circles me and whips me into the corner. But before she hit me, I put my foot up, having her run right into it. I jumped onto the second rope then drop kicked her that way, landing on my stomach. I didn't feel much pain, since I perfected the landing a long time ago. I pulled Molly up by the hair and she elbowed me. I kicked her in the face, which made her go tag in Dawn. I was starting to get tired myself, so I tagged in Michelle. Then all of a sudden, the lights went out and thunder and lightning charged the atmosphere. The lights came back on as Dawn pinned Michelle down using the ropes. They left the ring in a hurry, so the ref followed them, as I helped Michelle in the ring.  
"You okay?"  
"You have no idea what she did to me during the no lights bit. I think she put steel toed shoes on or something cause it hurt." I helped Michelle up and looked at her face. That's where she was kicked, and she was going to have a hell of a bruise. I walked her up the ramp and to the EMTs because she asked me to. I then went to John's locker room and he was staring at the screen in his stage clothes.  
"So, you going to have fun defacing JBL's property?" I asked sitting on John's lap.  
He snapped out of his trance and said "Hey, didn't even hear you come in. I guess, but then next week, he's going to have me arrested. It won't be fun." I hugged him and sighed.  
"I'm sorry, maybe I can get arrested too, that way you won't be so lonely," I laughed and John smiled. One match before John's and I was about to leave, it was so boring. But, I had to wait for John, he's my ride. John gave me a kiss on the cheek before he left, and I promised I'd watch. Hysterical, very hysterical. John was doing crazy things to JBL, but the funniest was the two-gallons-not-ten. After John was all set, I had to stop by Teddy's to ask if I had any shoots or interviews.  
"Hey, Evee, yes you have an interview and signing this week. John has the same, so he'll tell you more," he told me.  
"Thanks Teddy, have a good night," I said, opening the door to go out.  
"Oh, wait. You're going to have a different storyline soon, we just wanted to add you in a feud for now, but then you're going to be in a short one with John," Teddy informed before me could shut the door.  
"Short? For how long do you think?" I asked with my brows furrowed.  
"Until the draft at least. But if it brings the ratings up, then we may keep it."  
"Okay, thanks again."  
"Seeya Evee."

"Hey, guess what! We may have a storyline coming up soon! Isn't that the coolest?" I exclaimed in the car.  
"Oh boy, can't wait."  
"Are you tired? Is that why your being sarcastic?"  
"You know me well, grasshopper," he deadpanned.  
"Maybe this will make you feel better?" I gently kissed John, planning on it to be like five seconds, but John got really into it and forceful. He made it longer, like five minutes.  
He pulled away and said, "Hey, what do you know, I do feel better." I smiled and wanted to kiss him again. I know he wanted to too, but we contained ourselves until we got to the hotel room. I unlocked the door with a swipe of the room card then walked inside, hearing John shut the door. "Evee," he called, I turned around and John quickened his pace to me. Grabbing me around the waist, he gave me a small kiss, that would have been longer, but I stopped.  
"John, can this wait?" I breathed, trying to push him away a little. If I didn't have a "date" with him, then I wouldn't live with myself, or look at Randy the same again.  
"No, I don't want to wait anymore, I want-no, need you. I need to have you in my arms, kissing your luscious lips, sharing your warmth."  
"John... How about you take me on a date first? I need a way to figure out the whole dating thing." He looked at the clock over the TV and looked back at me.  
"Would a movie here with some ice cream be a good date?" I simply smiled and nodded and his eyes brightened.  
"Pick a movie and I'll get the ice cream," I ordered, dropping my stuff on the floor and going into the kitchen. I grabbed the ice cream, a bunch of toppings and some bowls and took them into the main room. "What cha choose?" I asked, putting the bowl of ice cream and toppings out on the little coffee table.  
"High Tension seems interesting."  
"A scary movie? Why?"  
"Because, girls get terrified, then almost rip your arm off. Did I mention being close?" I rolled my eyes as I drowned my ice cream with chocolate. John came and grabbed the bottle from me.  
"Whatever!" I exclaimed, taking the whipped cream. I paused for a second. Then on instinct, I took the whipped cream and shoved it in John's shirt.  
"Hey! Oh, I'm declaring war on you this time!" He took the chocolate that's been in his hand, and tried to get me, but I moved. He got up and chased me around the coffee table, trying to get chocolate on me. I tripped and ended up falling on the couch. John smeared chocolate on my shirt, then a little on my face, namely my lips. The movie hasn't even started yet and we were making out like teenagers in a movie theatre. While he had his mind on sucking my face off, I took advantage and got whipped cream on his neck. He sat up to wipe it off, so I had time to breathe, and take my shirt off. I had a tank top on under it.  
"How about we watch the movie? Huh, Johnny boy?" He pouted and agreed. We ate our ice cream and of course, since I hated scary movies, I was attached to John. I buried my head into John's chest about ten times throughout the damn movie. John just laughed and gripped my waist tighter. After the movie was finished, John asked the stupidest question.  
"Did you like it?" What the fuck?  
"Did it look like I enjoyed it?" I asked sarcastically.  
"Aw, it wasn't that bad, you were close to me" I just shook my head, taking all the stuff back into the kitchen and putting them in their respective places. John followed and helped me.  
"So...now what are we going to do?" he asked, leaning against the counter, looking at me suggestively. I smiled then went back to the couch. I laid down on it, mostly because I was wicked tired, but I wanted to see what he would do. He kneeled before me, taking my hand and kissing it. I sat up and John came at me, closing his eyes and gently pressing his lips on mine. The hand that was kissed went up to John's cheek and I kissed him back. So many emotions were going through my head at this point. Happiness. Love. Worry. But John made it alright. Just him being here, kissing me like crazy, like he'd die if he didn't, made me forget it. John pulled me onto his lap, licked my bottom lip, so I fixed myself and let him in. His tongue massaged mine, and I couldn't believe he was just so...I don't know. Sensual, gentle, passionate probably could cover about one fourth of it. His hands traveled up my back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was about to pick me up-

-but someone knocked at the door.  
"Just ignore them," John whispered, kissing my neck.  
"Evee, it's me Otto!" that someone yelled. John stopped and stared at the door. I untangled myself from John and went to answer.  
"Otto?" He just smiled and walked past me.  
"Hey John, haven't talked to you in awhile." He sat on the couch and my curiosity got the better of me.  
"Why are you here Otto? Your bitchy wife never lets you see me." And man, was that woman a bitch. His "high school sweetheart" was controlling and violent.  
"Well, I'm on a 'business trip' and I brought my son. Since Rachel works at night, I let him stay up to watch SmackDown. I'm actually bringing him to the next live one," he explained.  
"Are you going to be in the front?" John asked.  
"Yeah. I decided to get it for Jimmy."  
"I'll give him my hat when I see you," he promised.  
"I'll give him a hug!" Otto smiled, getting up and walking to me. He hugged me then left with a wave and bye. I yawned loudly.  
"Tired?" I nodded then walked to the bed. John followed and we undressed to put PJs on; we resisted temptation to turn around to watch. I fell asleep about five minutes after my head hit the pillow.

.'s POV.:.  
She looks so cute when she's asleep. Why can't you be mine? Why? Are you trying to torture me? Maybe I should tell Dave to back off. And Randy, but then we'll have a fight and not talk to each other. I pulled a strand of hair away from Evelyn's face. I gently kissed her then put my arm around her, soon to have sleep come over me.


	11. Uncontrollable

It was just John and I this time, driving to Houston. Joy and Torrie were going to wait to leave, one of those last minute trips. It was another ten hour drive, so we left before the sun came up. I slept pretty well, for some weird reason. Maybe because I had a nice pillow... Well, anyway, we decided to go early just in case we wanted to shop around or something along the lines of that. Plus we had an obligation to do an interview and a signing. Wahoo. I was quiet for about an hour of the ride.

"Want something to eat?" John asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, sure, are you paying?"

John looked at me and smirked quickly at her, "nah, you can pay."

"Fine, but the guy is supposed to pay for the date..."

"I'm too lazy to pay for it this time."

I had a shocked look on my face then we both laughed. "So, we supposedly have an interview together?"

He nodded then turned off at the next exit.

"IHOP it is! They have some wicked pancakes," he explained, wiggling his eyebrows. He parked the car in the lot, cut the engine then looked at me.

"What?" I asked. He leaned forward and I automatically knew what he wanted. I closed the gap and nicely kissed him. We pulled away smiling and went to eat.

Another nine hours later and we were checking in at the hotel. One room, again, but someone shows up to stay!

"Randy!" I exclaimed, running over to hug him.

"Hey, sweets, you've been good right?"

"Of course I have."

"Hey, Rand, what're you doing here?" John asked, giving him that manly handshake.

"I'm going to be on SmackDown and my dad got dragged into it. At least he's not to be wrestling very soon."

"Wanna stay with us?" I asked, but I didn't see John's expression.

"Sure, I was hoping to anyways."

I finally noticed John looking at me with a stern 'no'. I shot him a half smile and a shrug and led the way to the elevator. Okay, so maybe John didn't want him to stay with us, but what could I do? Randy is my friend after all and John...well, he's still a friend.

"If it makes you feel better," I whispered in John's ear, "I'll still sleep with you." John's eyes brightened for a moment then nodded. I skipped to the room while John and Randy walked. Since John wasn't coming too soon, I skipped back to him and took the card, skipped back and unlocked the door. "Whoa..." I breathed. It looked really cool! Not only was it huge, but it was more colorful than the other blank one. John had the same expression going. I felt like a kid again. I dropped my stuff off and ran to the bedroom. The bed was huge! I ran into the bathroom. The tub was huge! I ran back to John and jumped on him; he caught me and twirled me around.

"What are you two so worked up about?"

I smiled and replied, "We get to live in luxury for a week!" I got off of John and picked my stuff up, taking it to the bedroom. "Come look at the bed John!" I called from the bed. He threw his stuff down near mine and jumped on me on the bed. "John, get off!" Then, just to make things harder, Randy jumped on him. "You're hurting me!" I tried to scream but it came out as a squeak. They laughed, getting off, as I clutched my stomach. I glared daggers at them then went back to my stuff. "I'm taking a shower then going to bed!" I yelled as I slammed the door.

SmackDown  
"You have an intergender with Eddie, right?" John asked me when we got to the arena. Randy was just walking beside him carrying my bag.

"You know it. You're going to get arrested!" John just glared at me. "Don't give me that. You know it's true..."

He sighed and Randy chuckled to himself. They went to John's locker room and I went to the girls.

"Hey, Evelyn. How are you?" Torrie greeted.

"I'm good. I have a match with Eddie soon, I need to change quickly." I threw on a tank top with a swirly design, along with a pair of short black shorts.

I met Eddie at the curtain and he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey, chica! Lookin' good! You ready?"

"You know it." He took me by the hand to his nice low-rider. We got in as Eddie's music started to play. "VIVA LA RAZA!" I said, as Eddie drove on out. We hopped up and down a couple times and got out, walking to the ring high-fiving some fans. I saw Otto with Jimmy so I gave him a hug. Danny Basham and Dawn Marie were already out waiting for us. Dawn and I started. She was bad mouthing me, and being very ticked off, punched her square in the nose, causing her to fall on her ass. I dropkicked her in the face. She crawled to Danny and tagged him in. I knew I could handle him.

"Aren't you going to tag in Eddie?" he asked, circling me.

"Don't need him." I kicked him in the stomach, and as he doubled over, I did a quick swinging neck breaker. Then I figured I'd tag in Eddie. I held Danny's arm out as Eddie jumped off the ropes and landed on his arm. I held on to the string as Eddie took advantage of his damaged arm. Danny tagged in Dawn and Eddie tagged me in. Dawn ran at me and started a cat fight. I threw her to the mat and kicked her in the ribs a couple of times. Doug pulled Eddie off the corner and started to beat him up. It took my attention away from Dawn so she had the chance to kick me hard in the stomach. Rey came in to help Eddie, which caused me to be rolled up by Dawn. I quickly kicked out and did a modified widow's peak to Dawn. I covered her and got the three count. YAY! I helped Eddie and Rey get the Bashams away. We walked up the ramp and backstage and guess who I ran into?

COWBOY BOB ORTON.

"Hey Mr. Orton! How are you?"

"Evelyn! Sweetheart!" We hugged and I couldn't help but smile. I haven't seen him in a very long while. It was good to see him again. It was always a pleasure to.

Randy came by and said "Guess you saw each other?"

I nodded enthusiastically.

"So, did you two get married yet?" I looked at him weird then looked at Randy.

"Yeah, um...dad...we only went out, we didn't plan on going too far, seeing as to how I got a WWE contract." He just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, and pigs fly." I laughed and shook my head.

"Oh, wait, Randy I have to talk to you..." I said indicating that it had to be away from his dad.

"Yeah, I'll be back dad." I took him to the side after walking a bit and just looked at him like he did something wrong. "What, I didn't mean for him to say that, but I was talking about how I would've loved to have a girl like you-"

"That's not my concern. I've decided to give you a date," I said after a dramatic pause.

"A date? Really?" He hugged me as if I just saved his life. I hugged back and later took his hand to lead him back to the curtain. I let go just before seeing his dad.

"Ready to take out the Undertaker?" I asked. Randy stayed quiet as Mark walked by gracefully, patting my shoulder and pointing at Randy. He went out and Randy waited for the cue. I wandered to John's locker room. He was in the shower. I didn't understand why, I mean he didn't even wrestle yet! He walked out as I sat on the couch. Just a towel on. "Hello," I said simply.

"Hey Evee." He grabbed his clothes and walked back to the bathroom. I picked out some comfy clothes and waited for John to get out. As he did, I winked and walked to the shower.

I didn't know the interview would be during SmackDown. And John was with me, since we had to explain our relationship. The signing was while everyone was leaving. I would pop up with Eddie and sign some stuff. So, I headed to where Josh was waiting for us.

"Hey, Evelyn, ready for your interview?" he asked when I found him. He shook John's hand.

"Yeah, you bet."

J: The fans want to know about the relationship between you two. Are you two involved?

E: No, we've been friends for a long time now. We care for each other. And we wanted to be near each other, so I started wrestling once we told me he was going for it.

JC: Even though she was a few grades below me, she helped me with my homework a lot. We lived down the street from each other.

J: Really? Has he ever given you a hard time about not dating him?

E: Most of the time. And since we hang out with Randy Orton too, he feels threatened by another man taking me away.

JC: So scared.

J: So you have two guys falling for you?

E: *laughs* Three. Batista also set his eyes on me. I hope no one else comes after me. It'll be hell for me having so many guys fight over me.

JC: In your dreams, little girl. *nudges with elbow*

J: So, why did you decide to come to the WWE?

E: It's been a dream for as long as I could remember. John, his brothers and I would wrestle in the house and I won a couple of belts from them. Plus, my uncle Shawn, yes Shawn Michaels, would come over and we'd wrestle. My brother wasn't too into it, but he'd have a lot of fun if he did with us. I wanted to be with my friends too, as I said earlier.

JC: She couldn't resist us.

J: So your uncle got you a job?

E: Partly. He just introduced me to Mr. McMahon. I did the hard stuff to get in. OVW didn't want to give me to WWE, so this one and Randy came to my rescue. Oh, Dave had the car waiting too. Can't forget about him!

JC: Oh yeah, it was such an elaborate plan to get her. I think it was Randy that carried you over his shoulder.

E: Yeah, wearing the freaking clothes you picked out for me.

JC: But you looked good…small top, short skirt, and lovely pink panties.

J: Should we be looking for a movie titled "Evelyn and her Escape?"

E & JC: *laughs uncontrollably*

I waited at the curtain with extreme patience. It's not every day that your friend is arrested on tv. Just then a major thought struck me. How could I forget? WRESTLEMANIA WAS IN SIX DAYS! I was supposed to go out there with John and just be moral support. As I was lost in my thoughts, John and the cops passed by me. It took two seconds to see I missed them and took off at a jog to get to them.

"Sorry about that, I was lost in my own thoughts."

"It's okay." John was let out of the cuffs and immediately went to his stomach. "JBL kicks hard."

"Just be happy it was your stomach."

"Hey chica, you ready to go?" Eddie called.

"Yeah," I nodded then turned to John, "that's why you were gone for a bit those days." John looked at me weird as I was gapping at him.

"Uh, yeah Evee." Eddie dragged me away from John to the foyer where the fans were waiting to leave the stadium. A little boy noticed Eddie and I and waved. He was wearing a Wordlife shirt and those wristbands. I waved back and walked up to him saying hi. He wanted me to pick him up so I did and Eddie gave him a high five. I then heard cameras clicking away. I pulled a marker out of my pocket and signed his shirt. I hugged a couple of other people, and signed tons of shirts, posters, and bare skin. A couple of little girls hugged Eddie and I thought it was the cutest thing ever. Cuter than John's dimples.

It must've been an hour when we were allowed to leave to get to the hotel. John and Randy waited patiently, or so I thought. It seemed like Randy was just mumbling to himself and John was about to fall asleep.

"Ready?" I yelled, startling them both out of their reveries. "Then let's go."


	12. Sweetheart Joker Sexy

"John, John, you need to wake up," I said, shaking him slightly. His eyes fluttered, but didn't open. He was supposed to leave for Los Angeles today for publicity reasons, but he couldn't get there if he was sleeping. I would spend some time here with Randy for some days in this luxurious hotel. I've never been to LA so I couldn't wait to get there. "John!"

He groaned and opened one eye. "Five more minutes."

"No, it's already ten! You need to get up, take a shower, and pick up your clothes. They're all over the floor! I almost tripped earlier," I growled, almost tripping again on John's boxers. "Geez, sleep naked last night?" He didn't answer so I rolled my eyes, directing myself to the couch. Randy was sitting there eating his breakfast he called up earlier.

"Is he up?" he asked after putting his glass of orange juice down.

"Not quite," I answered, stealing his last piece of bacon.

"Hey!"

"How does it feel? Huh?" Randy just glared at me as I challenged him to do something. He picked up his fork and continued to eat. I heard the shower start up, so I hoped John was actually showering. "I have some errands to run today, so I can get most of it done soon."

Randy nodded and finished off his juice. I made myself just a bit more comfortable on the couch. I ate breakfast about ten minutes after I woke up, so I was full. I went through the check list in my head to see what I had to do.

#1: get an outfit to wear at John's match.  
#2: go to Victoria's secret.  
#3: get a present for Randy and John.  
#4: get a dress for Hall of Fame induction ceremony.  
#5: go on a date with Randy.

Randy's birthday was in three days! Torrie and I were talking about it on SmackDown and she wanted to see me come out of a cake for him. Of course, Randy would like that. I guess I could do that for him...  
John came out of the bathroom all dressed and ready to go, but still had water droplets running down his neck and forehead. Plus he had to pick up his clothes. I got off the couch and went back to the bedroom. He picked up a much wrinkled shirt, then shorts, then some socks, stopping to look at me. I shook my head smiling and helped pick some up too. I folded a shirt when John asked me a very serious question.

"Are you going to do anything with Randy while I'm gone?" he asked quietly.

"What are you talking about? Do what?"

"Get carried away? Maybe do something more after the date with him?"

"John...I am going out on a date, but I won't get carried away. I'm still waiting you know," I whispered to him so Randy couldn't hear. And that was the truth. I wouldn't do anything with either of them until the time seemed right, and with who seemed right. Plus I had three guys to choose from. Dave the Sweetheart. John the Joker. Randy the...Sexy? It was hard to decide who would be best! I shook my head again to get those thoughts out and went back to folding the shirt. I helped with the rest then plopped down on the bed. John sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"I don't want to be...controlling or selfish, but I want you all to myself. Look, promise me you won't sleep with him and I'll let you go on tons of dates with him."

First I looked at him weird then said, "Well, you are being selfish, but still, I promise, okay?" I hugged him to seal the deal. I smiled then walked back to the couch where Randy was watching tv. John followed me with his suitcase and backpack.

He kissed me goodbye and shouted bye to Randy. Closing the door, he waved. Then I turned to Randy, "You going to drive?"

"Yeah, we're leaving at noon, right?" he asked turning away from the tv.

"Yes, then we'll go on that date. How does that sound?" I sat next to him, only to be pulled onto his lap.

"You got that right."

It took about ten minutes for me to get dressed and I still had about half an hour to wait. I flicked through the channels and found Law and Order: SVU so I watched the rest of it.

"You ready?" he asked slapping my leg gently.

"Uh huh, let's go." We left in Randy's rental hummer and went to the mall. It was about twenty minutes away, so we kept ourselves occupied by talking. We had the movie, but where to eat...?

"How about Olive Garden?" I suggested, but Randy said otherwise.

"Nah, Bertucci's. They have good pizza." He opened his door about to get out but I stopped him.

"If you want good pizza we could just go to Domino's. I love the crust and the garlic on the side is always good."

"Garlic? Then we'll go to Olive Garden."

"AH! We'll go to Bertucci's!" I sighed, frustrated. I also opened my door. Randy shrugged and got out. He took my hand and we walked into the mall. Randy fixed his hat and sunglasses. I had glasses that I put on before leaving to go out.

"I hope no one recognizes me," Randy said. I just smiled at him thinking he just may have jinxed himself. "So what do you need?"

"I need to get an outfit for John's match, also to stop by Victoria's secret," I looked at him slyly and he grinned. "Plus a dress for the Induction ceremony. John's present too."

"What about me?"

"You'll see!" Victoria's Secret was close by, so I pulled Randy into it. "You can choose your favorite."

"Really?" he asked incredulously. I nodded and he had a field day. He picked three; a black lace-lined bra and panties, a pink non-underwire bra with matching panties as well, and a special piece of lingerie "just for him" consisting of a white corset, thong, and thigh highs.

He even paid for them when I told him I'd do it. "No way. You never let me choose your lingerie. I'll handle it."

"Okay then, next I need that outfit."

"Frederick's, they always have stuff like that." Randy led me to a shop that was quite...interesting. Sure enough, there was plenty of clothing on the racks. Most seemed more suited to clubwear, but I did find something – something that caught Randy's eye, anyway.

"You need to get this, sweets," he gushed, holding up a ruched red velvet dress that had one strap and came down mid-thigh.

"Alright, I'll try it on." Without a doubt, I looked damn good. I bought it after kicking Randy.

"I got this one," I told him. We left the store and I asked, "Are you hungry?"

"A little. But if we eat, I pay," he said.

"Fine, I'm not eating." Randy shrugged and continued walking until we hit DEB's. Thank god it was prom season too. I found a floor length gold dress, strapless, that was slightly pleated. My jaw dropped, as well as Randy's.

"You better try this on."

Those words were enough. I found the right size and walked into a large fitting room. He waited patiently on a bench as I pulled my clothes off, in a dressing room, and slipped the dress up. I couldn't get the zipper in the back, so I held the front as I opened the door to Randy.

"Can you zip it?" I asked, turning my back to him. Over my shoulder, I saw him looking me up and down. He snapped out of his trance to zip it up. Perfect fit. He spun me around and I giggled.

"You look really beautiful in it," he commented, pulling me to him in a hug. He gently kissed my exposed neck and pulled away. I changed back into my clothes, but in the middle of putting my shirt on, Randy said, "I heard what you and John were talking about."

"Really?" I pulled my shirt down and stepped out of the stall. He nodded with a sad look in his eyes. "I'm sorry Randy." And I meant it. But what should I be sorry for? It's my body, my temple as other people say. Why should he of all people be granted entrance? I pushed those thoughts away as Randy spoke.

"No need to be sorry, I mean you said you wouldn't _sleep_ with anyone. Doesn't mean you can't mess around." I grabbed the dress and my stuff and walked out, Randy behind me. "I pay."

"No, no. I pay. My dress." I put the dress on the counter and the lady rang it up.

"Are you Evelyn?" the lady behind my asked. She had a little boy with her, presumably her son.

"Yes, I am," I answered.

She smiled and said, "My son is a big fan, what do you want to ask her?" He seemed really intimidated to be near me, or maybe he was shy. Yeah, that's it.

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked, bending over to be level with him.

"Aaron. Um, May I have your au-to-graph?" he asked, sounding it out. He was so cute!

"Sure, Aaron," I turned back to the counter. "Do you have any paper?" The cashier nodded and handed me a piece of blank paper.

I signed it and before giving it to him, I asked, "Do you like Randy Orton too?" He nodded frantically.

"You had to give me up, huh?" Randy took his shades off and smiled at Aaron. Aaron smiled back, but like times 10. Randy signed the paper too and gave it to him.

"I have my camera, can I take a picture?" the mother asked. We nodded as Randy put Aaron on his shoulder and I held his hand. He seemed like a thousand watt light bulb now. After she took the picture, Randy put him down and he came to me for a hug.

"Nice to meet you Aaron!" We waved as he disappeared out the door.

Still at the mall, I couldn't find anything for John, and he had about thirty watches, hundreds of throwbacks, and other things too. I didn't know what to get him, so I could try to pitch in for their birthday party after Wrestlemania. _Okay, Torrie, you win..._

"I don't remember where you parked," I said as we walked out of the store.

"I do." He led me to where the lamp post was and sure enough, his hummer was there.

"Oh yeah, right behind a huge truck...now I remember!" Randy just rolled his eyes and got in. I did the same, throwing my bags in the back. I looked at Randy and he was just staring at me. "What?"

"I was thinking, maybe we could date in secret. I mean, you aren't exactly Dave's girlfriend or anything...so why not go out with me? I did try to get your attention before."

I just stared at Randy. I always thought I would end up with Mr. Sexy himself, but I knew John would be very upset. His friendship means a lot to me. So does Randy's but I've always had that feeling in the pit of my stomach that I'd be with Randy. I just didn't know why.

"How about you take me on that date, and then I'll decide." He nodded and gently kissed my lips. We buckled up and left the mall. The clock said two, so we still had a bit to relax.

"Back to the hotel?"

"Wow, you're a mind reader!" I exclaimed. Randy laughed and I added, "Maybe I can show off my wonderful clothes?" He nodded with an eyebrow raised, thinking of how that would go.

"Back to the hotel it is," he said.

At the hotel, we just sat in the hummer for a bit, joking about what would happen after Wrestlemania at the party. It reminded me I had to talk to Torrie. We walked into the hotel, then the elevator, then our room. "I'll relax on the bed while you try those on," Randy told me, jumping onto the bed on his stomach.

"What, you don't want to help me get dressed?" I asked sarcastically. His head popped up and his expression was 'seriously?' I laughed and went to the bathroom. I changed into the pink panties and bra. I walked out and modeled for Randy, and he sat up pretty quick. He smirked.

"Man, you should wear that more often," he suggested. I stuck my tongue out at him and went back in. Then I tried on the black one and it looked cute. I opened the door again, and Randy was standing closer to the door. I knew where this will end up. "That one looks good." I shook my head smiling then went back in for the sexy one. This was to be on under the dress. Then a thought struck me. I could wear that and be somewhat of a stripper! For Randy and John of course...maybe Dave too...? I put it on and opened the door again. Now he was leaning against the door frame. "Very sexy."

"I may use this more often than I thought," I said being seductive. Randy smirked checking me out. "Like what you see?" I spun around slowly and sexily.

"You know," he said, taking my waist and pulling me closer, "it seems you like to tease the poor guy that has to keep you out of bed. Or do you just want to force that poor guy to throw you over his shoulder and get you on the bed?" I actually had to think about what to say, so I traced his jaw line with my finger to his lips.

Carefully, I whispered, "I try not to. But, you are the birthday boy, so I thought I'd model for you. Look sexy for you." He pulled me even closer and pressed his wonderful lips against mine. His hands went to my butt as his tongue made its way into my mouth. I mirrored him by gripping his ass and fighting his tongue. Randy groaned when I tried to pull away. The lust in his every move kept me in his vice grip. After the third try, I got away. I smiled and ran into the bathroom, closing the door before he could get his foot in. "I need one more thing to try on!" I said through the door. I slipped the outfit on and looked in the mirror.

"Smokin," Randy said. I laughed and changed into comfier clothes. I jumped on the bed like Randy did. Then I felt Randy lying on top of me. I just laid there, I was tired. He whispered in my ear, "Movie and Dinner." I groaned and got him off me.

We went to the movie first, which was halfway decent. At the mushy parts, Randy and I kissed. We held hands through it too. After that, we went to Bertucci's, and Randy was right. Their pizza is good. No one bothered us as we ate, but some kids came afterwards with their kiddy menus. It was cute. We left and made our way back to the hotel. That night, I slept in Randy's arms, drifting to sleep by listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat...

...But I woke up to Randy on top of me. I wasn't complaining, but still. I guess he felt me wake up so he gently kissed my neck and whispered "Morning," in my ear.

"Good morning, now can you please get off me?" Randy just moved around a bit, shaking his head no in the crook of my neck.

"Not unless I get a kiss," he whispered again, kissing my neck. I groaned with the thought of it so early in the morning. Today is going to be wonderful.

"Fine." He picked up his head and looked into my eyes. His eyes weren't as blue as John's, but they did have a hypnotizing effect. I leaned in and kissed him gently. I pulled away, only to have Randy kiss me, again and again. I ran my hand up his back as he kissed harder, more lustfully, passionately. At that rate, we'd never stop. The caress of his tongue on mine, the feeling of his hand rubbing my thigh, the other on my back, kissing me with all the passion that must have been saved up for this moment. We broke away just staring at each other. Randy got off and walked to the bathroom whilst I stayed in bed thinking. Wow.

We were going to leave for Los Angeles in about half an hour. Randy took his quick shower, as did I after him, then I dressed in a simple RKO shirt and jeans. I was too lazy to do anything with my hair, so I just put it up. I kept stifling yawns so I don't just accidentally fall on the bed and not get up. You know? Waking up at 5 in the morning was never a strong point of mine. I packed the loose clothes up in my suitcase and threw my book and wordlife visor in my backpack. Randy was on his cell phone talking to John.

"Hey, John wants to talk to you." I took the phone and was greeted with John's heavy breathing.

"Hey John, how are you holding up?"

*Fine, guess what I just heard?*

"Um...you weren't allowed on the set of Hairspray?"

*Ha, funny. But no, although I tried. (I giggled at that and Randy looked at me weird) I heard that someone's doing something for my birthday.*

"Who?"

*You! Geez...do I need to spell it out? I hope it's something good.* That's where I thought to myself _how did he know?_

"Did Randy tell you?"

*Yep. Can't wait.*

"We need to leave now honey bunny, but we'll see you soon. Okay?"

*Yeah, I guess.*

"Okay! Bye!"

*Bye.*

On the plane, I was reading the book and Randy was sleeping. There were some girls sitting on the other side just drooling over how cute he was when he was asleep. I just glared at them and they backed off. Then Randy shifted in his seat and put his head on my shoulder, which made the girls glare at me. I just smirked and kissed his forehead which got them angry. I continued reading for hours. I was comfy too, I had Randy's head as a pillow and I had a good book; ah, it was heaven. When I finished, which was about an hour before we landed, Randy was up and we were talking.

"Since it's Los Angeles and probably warm, want to go to the club? You, me, John, Dave and some others?" he asked, taking my hand and holding it.

"Hm...sounds like a plan. But I need to talk to Torrie about something first." He just cocked his head to the side looking at me weird. "And I'm not telling you why."

"Why not?"

"It's a secret," I grinned, winking at him. We landed after a bit and John was waiting for us, along with Dave.

"Dave!" I squealed, jumping on the poor guy. He caught me and spun me around. I hugged him hard and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, so you run to him and totally pass me?" John asked sarcastically. I smiled then ran and jumped him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Johnny boy." We left to get our luggage and then I got a ride with Dave to the hotel, where we hung out in the lobby.

~John's POV~  
"So, you didn't do anything with her, did you?" I asked Randy in the car on our way to the hotel.

"What? Oh, yeah, she was amazing man. Too bad you weren't there." Randy laughed and added, "No, we didn't, she told me what you two talked about and we promised we wouldn't do anything."

"That's good."


	13. Happy Birthday

~My POV~  
"Dave, I have to go find Torrie. I'll be right back," I told him, walking up to Torrie by the pool. "What's the point in laying there if there's no sun?"  
She looked up and exclaimed, "Evelyn! Oh I missed you so much!" We hugged. "So, what's up?"

"Well," I started, fumbling with the hem of my shirt, "I gave thought to what you said, but I'm _not_ coming out of a cake. I got some lingerie, that Randy picked out of course, and I thought I'd, well, you know, strip for them."

"All off?" I made a sick face as I jumped away from her.

"NO!" She laughed and slapped her knee, "Are you kidding me?"

"I just wanted to see your funny reaction. Well, I hope you do something good to them both. I'll tell Joy."

"Okay." I waved bye and walked back to Dave.

"What was that?" he asked, pulling me onto his lap.

"Nothing too important. Just about John and Randy's party." He nodded and put his chin on my shoulder. "Speak of the devil, here they come now." John and Randy came by with his stuff and just sat down like they ran a fifteen mile race and won. "Sup my homies?" They looked at me weird as I giggled. "So, what are we doing today?"

John and Randy looked at each other and yelled, "CLUB!" I jumped back startled and laughed.

"Are you going to come with us Dave?" I asked, hoping he would so we can spend some time together. I mean, I haven't seen him in forever! He nodded so I jumped up and shouted, "WOOHOO!" Everyone looked at me funny and I just smiled and waved.

Randy and I went in the elevator up to the room we'd be sharing with John. We put our stuff down and I went into the kitchen. Nothing very much to eat, I thought, disappointed. Oh well. John came up only to go to his bag and get some wrestling gear.

"Wrestling? With who?" I asked, right behind John.

"You, Torrie, and Dave. Randy if he wants to join. Do you know what's happening after Wrestlemania?"

"Um...JJ challenges me to a street fight for being on your side. Then you come in and help me. Do you know what Randy has in store?" JJ is JBL, there are too many John's so I gave them nicknames. Convenient, huh?

"Randy knows," he said walking into the bedroom. "And isn't too happy. I have to disrespect Dave and then get my ass kicked by him. Great huh?" He sat on the bed and crossed his arms, pouting.

"Aw, don't worry Randy; you'll get a surprise even if you lose! John too! It's your birthday in two days! I have something in store for you both. And I'm not telling!" I gave him a side hug and smiled. "But now, I wanna sleep."

"Alright, we'll leave you alone. But I'm waking you up before the main event of our work out." John said, taking his bag and going to the door.

"Okay!"

"Evee, wake up. It's been four hours!" John said loud enough for me to snap up breathing heavily. Nightmare central, man. "What's wrong? Bad dream?"

"Yeah," I said between gulps of air, "just a nightmare. Wrestling?"

"We put off for two hours just to do measly weights. We wrestled for another two and now we're almost done. Figured you'd want to work out a little you lazy ass." He threw my bag at me and pulled me out of bed.

"Ugh, no need to be so rough Mr. Cena." I followed him out of the room and into the hall. Torrie was just waiting near, what I presumed to be her room, and smiled at us.

"Hey! You're up!"

"All thanks to me. She needs to be in better shape when JBL kicks her ass." John grinned at me through squinted eyes. I kicked his butt as he turned to go towards the elevator. "Hey!" I just grinned back and continued to walk. Randy and Dave were down there waiting for us, Dave in a wife beater and shorts, Randy in just shorts. Shoes of course. I walked past them to the locker room and changed into a comfy shirt and shorts, throwing my sneakers back on.

"Are we ready? And what are we going to do?" I asked when I came back out with a water in hand. I took a swig and John answered for me.

"Well, you and me versus Torrie and Dave. Intergender. Randy's ref." I spit whatever water I had in my mouth all over John. "Thanks I needed that."

"Dave's gunna kill me!" I exclaimed.

"Will not," he said, crossing his arms.

"Well," John said wiping off the water, "you should have been here to pick teams."

"Fine! Torrie and I start." We climbed into the ring as the boys stood on the apron. Randy clapped to signal the match began. Torrie and I circled each other, smiling. We locked up and Torrie got me in a headlock. There was so much pressure she was putting on me, I thought she was angry at me.

I bounced off the ropes, pushing Torrie to the other side and bent over about to flip her over my head, but she stopped and kicked me. Ow. As I gripped where she hit, she whipped me in the corner and was about to hit me with a clothesline, but I moved. I guess Torrie had enough so she tagged in Dave. I wasn't about to tag John in yet, so I jumped him, but he caught me.

Crap. Belly to belly suplex and then I'm on my back. I quickly get up and wait for Dave to attack. He ran at me trying to spear me, but I jump high enough to get away. I run to John and tag him in. John had Dave in some holds before wearing him down enough to tag me in. As John held Dave's arm, I climbed the top rope and landed on his arm. Then I jumped on his back and put him in a sleeper. He fell to his knees and crawled to Torrie. First he grabbed the rope and I let go. Torrie came in and kicked me in the stomach. Then a swinging neck breaker. A pin; 1, 2- I got my shoulder up and Randy stopped counting.

I stayed down to get my bearings, then slowly got to my knees, I turned to John and jumped at his outstretched hand. I felt exhausted, and so I just stood on the apron, trying to calm my racing heartbeat. Something didn't feel right. I brushed the thought away. John and Dave were battling it out. A double neck breaker got them both on the ground. John and Dave crawled to their corners, John tagging me in and Dave tagging in Torrie. I ran at Torrie with a spear and covered her. 1-2-3!

"And the winner is John Cena and Evelyn!" Randy yelled.

"Sorry, Torrie...hope I didn't hurt you too much."

"You have a powerful spear. Just don't use it on me okay?" she said, holding her stomach.

"I won't."

* * *

Hall of Fame Ceremony

"Hey, Evelyn, you're quite the picture this evening!" Randy's father greeted, pulling me into a hug.

"Alright, dad. Let the woman breathe."

"Look at you! You look beautiful! I'm glad I have you to escort me out instead of the other girls." He patted my hand as Randy left to introduce him. We waited about five minutes before Cowboy Bob Orton's music hit and I took his arm, leading him out. He waved as did I, and kissed my hand before I had to walk to the back. Randy gave me a smile before sitting down. As the rest left, most of the divas were gossiping behind the superstars' backs. It was great; I had a lot of dirt on John and Randy and they ate it up. I promised to show the pictures of the makeup at Wrestlemania. After the ceremony was finished I changed into my shoes so I could walk better. Dave gave me a ride to the hotel.

"Are you going to stay with John and Randy tonight?" Dave asked me in the lobby. I whirled around to see his expression but it was simply impassive.

"And what are you proposing exactly?"

"Why don't you stay with me the night?" He shrugged and slipped his hands in his pockets. A smile slowly crept onto my face as I thought about it. John and Randy would **not** be happy about it, but then again...

"Sure, I'll go get my stuff." I pointed up for no particular reason as Dave smiled.

"I'll go with you, just in case." And he had a good point. John and Randy might just tie me down so I don't go anywhere. Plus I didn't know where his room was.

"John!" I called since I heard movement on the other side. I didn't have a key because Randy and John needed it more. I'm always with one or the other, so I didn't need one.

"How about Randy?" Randy asked, opening the door with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and pushed my way into the room, going for the bedroom. I heard Randy and Dave strike up conversation, which seemed okay for now. I grabbed my bag and walked back out. "Whoa, where are you going?"

"With Dave. And Happy Birthday." I tried to go out the door, but Randy was in my way.

"Why?"

"Because he asked if I could stay with him the night. And I accepted. And it's your birthday." I tried again, but Randy wouldn't budge.

"But..."

"Randy, it's only for a night," Dave put in, "It won't kill her. Or you."

"Hang on Evee. I need to talk to Dave alone." Randy took Dave outside and I could hear bits and pieces. _If...do anything...hurt...sleep...I'll personally...crap...you._

"You got it Randy." The door opened again and Randy came in looking sad and defeated.

"Are you sure?" he asked with little hope. I nodded and left with Dave.

"He really cares about you, you know."

"I know, but when it's ridiculous like that, then I get more than annoyed. I'm not property and I never will be. John should know that too."

"Are you talking about me?" a voice asked behind me.

"Hello John. Nope, just going with Dave." I was about to grab Dave and run down the hall. He already had a pep talk, he didn't need another one. "Good night, John." From the corner of my eye, I saw John's sad face. I willed myself to continue walking. Dave brought me to the elevator and we went up one floor. We passed Chris Benoit and Jericho. They waved, we waved back. Dave's room was empty; he didn't have roommates, and he should consider himself lucky. He could be stuck with two knuckleheads like Randy and John. He took my bag and told me to get comfortable on the couch; we were going to watch a movie! Woohoo!

* * *

SUNDAY, WRESTLEMANIA

Three more hours and Staples Center here we come! I packed my wrestling duffle bag, with my outfit and shoes, the pictures and a bit of makeup. Hey, a promise is a promise. I threw my MP3 in there too. I was still in Dave's room and just chillin' like a villain. A knock drew my attention to the door.

"Hi," Torrie and Joy greeted, rushing past me into the room. "Is Dave taking a shower?" I nodded my answer and sat down on the couch.

"Okay," Joy took a deep breath, "We rented out the ballroom and we're going to set it up since we don't have any matches. Then you need to come as quick as possible so you can help set up the rest, you know, fix your makeup, clothes. We asked Shawn and Kurt to keep them busy until we call."

"And we have a huge cake for everyone. Raw and SmackDown's teaming up tonight," Torrie concluded.

"Sounds like a great night. Who else is taking their clothes off?" I asked smiling crookedly at them. Joy rolled her eyes.

"I thought you knew? Torrie, You, Stacy, and Trish. I can't believe she agreed to that though." Torrie nodded. Dave came out of the bathroom with shirt in hand, still a little wet.

"We'll leave you two alone!" Torrie said smiling slyly at me. They left in whispers and when the door closed, I heard them laugh. I shook my head then looked back to Dave.

"Don't ask, won't tell." I took a shower and changed into a Batista shirt with a skirt and black leather ankle boots.

"Wow, looking sexy, Evelyn," Dave said. I laughed and hugged him.

"Too bad I have to change later. It's pretty comfy, especially the boots. I can wear them anyways." I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder. "I'm going to go get John and Randy, can you meet me in the lobby?"

"Yeah sure."

"Okay seeya!" I walked out of his room, into the hall, and into the elevator. John was listening to his MP3 in the hall with his bag. "What are you doing all by yourself?" John looked up at me and smiled.

"Randy said he'd be right out, but I've been here for at least ten minutes now, and he still hasn't come out. I'm about to knock the door down." I walked to the door and knocked.

"Be right out!" Randy yelled from inside.

"John said that and he's been waiting out here ten minutes! Get your lazy ass out here, we need to be there early!" I yelled back. He opened the door a smidge and peeked out. "Hello, now let's go or we'll leave you here. Or he'll kick down the door. Either way you still get in trouble." Randy opened the door all the way this time and I noticed he wasn't even done dressing yet. "Take a very long shower?"

"No, I've been contemplating with my mother, privately thank you."

"Really, contemplating what?"

"Oh, things in the future. Is that good enough for you?"

"Sure, now get dressed; you can take care of it later."

"Woohoo! Wrestlemania baby!" I exclaimed, following Randy and John to the men's locker room. Right after, I'm to go back to the hotel whereas Shawn and Kurt take John and Randy on a shortcut, which is a long journey so we had enough time. Torrie calls Shawn and he acts like he's talking to his wife. Then they bring him back to the hotel. SURPRISE! We jump out at them. Seems foolproof right? Glad I'm not the only one who thinks it. "I have to get to the ladies locker room. Seeya later John, Randy."

"Bye."

I walked away and turned down many hallways until I got to the locker room.

"Hey Trish, Christy," I said. She looked up from her bag and smiled. Christy jumped up and hugged me.

"Hey, we still on?"

"Yep. Need to ask Uncle Shawn too. Otherwise it should work. I stole John's keys. They'll need a ride." I threw my bags down and went to find Uncle Shawn.

"SHAWN! I yelled so he could hear me. He turned to the source of my voice, but he couldn't find me. There were a lot of people hanging out in his hallway so I jumped up and down waving my hands in the air. He laughed and ran to me, giving me a huge hug. "Hiya Uncle Shawn."

"Evelyn! How've you been?"

"Good. You know what you need to do after, RIGHT?"

"Yeah, course. You took his keys?"

"Yep." We talked a little more until before Randy's match. I had to get to the curtain to wish him luck. I ran because I need to get pumped for John's match. I got there in under two minutes. "Randy!" I jumped on his back and he caught me stumbling a bit.

"Evee! Wish me luck?" He let me down and I hugged him.

"Good Luck Chuck," I said with a smile. I kissed his cheek and was about to walk off when he pulled me back. He kissed me gently, holding onto my waist.

"That's better."

I kissed him again and waved bye. He was going to get his ass kicked by the Undertaker! I walked back to the ladies locker room and changed into my velvet outfit. John's going to love it. The sumo match was going on when I got to the curtain. John was waiting there when I walked up to him.

"Hiya Johnny."

"Hey, baby." I just shook my head. JBL walked around the corner. "Hey John."

"Hey, Cena, Evelyn."

"Hi JJ." He went to his limo to get ready. "Pssht. He gets a limo and we don't? That's lame." John shrugged and smiled.

"You look good by the way," he said, then whispered in my ear, "will it come off later when I win?" I gasped and playfully shoved John away. His music started so he took my hand and lead me out of the curtain.

"Introducing the challenger. From West Newbury Massachusetts, weighing in at 240 pounds. JOOOOOHHHNNNNN CENAAAAAA!" He went out, did his normal thing, then pointed at me. I came out and waved, then took John's arm and we went to the ring. JBL was already in there scowling at us. I didn't bother to get in the ring, but stood in his corner as the match started. I helped a little. As everyone should know, John won and I gave him the belt. He hugged me hard as I whispered congrats in his ear.

_I knew you'd be able to live through it.  
_

_You and Randy both._ I hugged him harder and kissed his cheek. Instead of just taking that, he pulled a Randy, but in front of hundreds of people! Then he fell to his knees clutching the belt, and bit it for a weird reason. Probably thought it was fake. John got up and got out the ring, holding his belt up and jumped into the crowd. I laughed and got out too. I bet lots of money Randy's going to attack John for that. We made our way backstage to a crowd of people. They cheered and clapped.

"John, I have to head back to the hotel."

"If you'll wait I'll drive you."

"Nah, Trish can give me a ride. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Okay."

* * *

"Whoo! Go Evelyn!" All the guys yelled. I was up on the bar along with Trish, Stacy and Torrie slowly pulling off our clothes and looking sexy. Randy was in a birthday chair that Joy and Torrie made and John was sitting in another chair next to him. Stacy threw her top on Randy and Trish threw her top on John. Cat calls and wolf whistles came shortly after I slipped my dress down. I flung it at Dave and he caught it. Jericho was next to him and he pointed and laughed at him. The other girls were standing behind the birthday boy, putting a crown on his head. Torrie winked at me, so I jumped off the bar and walked seductively to Randy and took his hands, pulling him off the seat. He automatically took my waist as I grabbed his shirt, trying my hardest to unbutton the damn thing. I took it off for him and kissed his cheek. I then stepped away and Torrie and Stacy took my spot. In their hands were chocolate and whipped cream. They swept it on his body slowly and licked it up. Randy seemed to be enjoying himself, but when I looked over to John, he seemed very forlorn. I snuck away from everyone to get to him. He was sitting in a corner just staring at the ground.

"John? What's the matter?" I asked him, plopping down next to him.

"What? Oh, uh, nothing," he said sitting back and looking at me. "You look nice by the way. What is that? Lace?"

"John. Tell me what's wrong. If it's me dressed up like this I'll take it off...and change of course." John smiled for a moment then went back to the forlorn look. I kissed his cheek and pulled him up.

"C'mon, the music will be starting. I'll give you the first dance."

"Seeya Randy, bye!" Torrie and Joy called from the door. The party was thinning down to at least ten people and I got a robe to cover my body. I danced with John most of the night since Randy had enough girlies around him. Plus John seemed to be lonely, so I thought I'd try to cheer him up. Dave was still hanging out, drinking just a bit, and Randy was dancing with Stacy and Trish. He was having a good time, and I lost track of how much he drank. A slow song came on so I danced with John, then Dave, since he cut in.

"Are you staying in my room tonight?" he asked, I could smell a little beer on his breath, but it was nothing to worry about.

"I'm kind of worried about Randy; why don't you stay in our room?" Dave chuckled to himself.

"Sure, would the other two mind?"

"Nah, they wouldn't. Just be careful, Randy becomes a funny drunk and pulls pranks on people. He's really funny like that."

Dave nodded and pulled me closer, resting his head on mine. I felt Dave try to keep a laugh in so I looked up at him. He shook his head, but I knew something was up. I looked at Randy...nothing. I looked for...wait...where is John? I felt someone come up behind me and take my waist. I jumped and saw it was John. We danced that way until the song ended and more people were leaving. Then it was just Randy, John, Dave and me. Randy was ready to pass out so we headed up to our room.

"Hey Dave! Did you do Evelyn yet?" Just a taste of what he blabbed on about. "I was close once...but she wouldn't let me. Saw her naked too."

"Really now..." Dave questioned with an amused look on his face. John was holding Randy up now.

"Yeah, John and I were close. Sometimes we share the bed and Evee's in the middle. And she's always so warm."

"That's true," John agreed, pulling Randy to the room. "Where's the keycard?"

"Here it is," I said, fishing it out of Randy butt pocket.

"Hellllllooo! You can do that later...not in front of everyone," Randy said with a smirk. We burst out laughing...well except Randy. "What? What's so funny?"

* * *

The next morning I woke up to loud banging on the door. John and Randy were sleeping in one bed (Randy had his arm around him. He he.) Dave and I were in the bed next to them. I had my PJs on, thank you very much, and had to get out of bed so I could get the person waking us up at...7 in the morning.

I peeked out through the peephole and found nothing there. I opened the door slowly, and my attention was brought down to a silver platter on the floor. It had a note saying "Enjoy, babes." Signed Torrie. I chuckled to myself before picking it up and bringing it to the kitchen. When I lifted the cover, and found some very naughty things. Love poker, dice that said "lick" "kiss" and other words on them, massage oils and edible creams, and body wash. I let escape a very loud laugh. I replaced the cover and made my way to the bedroom.

I walked in and Dave was starting to sit up.

"Hey Davey!" I jumped on the bed and hugged him.

"Hi, morning to you too. I heard a weird laugh out there, what are you doing?" he looked at me sideways and I had to laugh.

"Torrie left a very interesting and naughty gift at our door. I couldn't help but laugh. I have to hide it from the boys, otherwise I won't hear the end of it," I explained. He smiled and lay back down.

"Good, I'm going back to sleep."

"Alright. Sweet dreams." I kissed his forehead and jumped on John and Randy's bed. Actually I jumped on Randy. "Wandy! Time for you to wake up!" I whispered since his head would be pounding.

"Ugh...five more minutes." He scooted closer to John and put his head on his back.

"Um, John. I think Randy loves you."

"Hm?" He turned around and saw Randy and yelled in surprise, falling out of bed.

"Ow! My head!" Randy sat up fast and made me fall off the bed.

"Must you guys be so loud?" Dave asked.


	14. UhOh

"Randy?" I asked him, trying to help his split head by rubbing it.

"Ah! Not so loud," he said, gripping his head as pain exploded in his head.

"Sorry," I lowered my voice a little. I pressed him to my chest, still caressing. I got the feeling that Randy will need at least four Tylenol tablets, and he isn't allowed into the kitchen until I hide that stuff.

"How about we take this somewhere else? Dave's tired," I whispered so I didn't get Randy mad at me again. Randy walked to his bag to get his bottle of aspirin and then into the den portion of the hotel room. John just waited to stop me before heading to the door.

"What were you talking to Dave about?"

"Nothing of importance. Just something Torrie decided to drop off.

"And hopefully she was smart and hid it," Dave said from the bed, "because Randy is going into the kitchen." I turned back to look at Dave, thinking, _Oh shit_.

But Randy came back in with water and lay back down on the bed.

It was now Tuesday.

"Evelyn! I want your ass out here now!" JBL called, spitting into the WWE microphone. "I want you and Cena out here NOW!" John's music hit as we walked out with smiles and John holding the title. But slowly, my smile faded as I saw the ring. It had trash cans, ladders, tables, chairs, a bell, and other assorted things you could find in a street fight around it. Uh-oh. I came to a halt and just stared at the outside of the ring.

"Don't worry. It's me he's fighting," John said into the mic.

"That's where you're wrong, Cena, cause this fight is between me and Evelyn. But it's the main event, so I can't get my hands on her until then."

I stared wide eyed at JBL as John started to talk.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! JBL this is a fight between you and me! Leave Evelyn out of this," John said, glaring a huge hole in JBL.

"Now, Cena, you see, Evelyn is something you prize, you _adore._ I'm going to attack everything that you love and destroy them! So you have absolutely nothing!" Then the GM's music hit and out came Theodore Long. Teddy put his mouth to the mic, started to say something, but put it down to look at the crowd. What he was going to say wouldn't be good for John, I could feel it.

"Now now, playa, JBL was gonna ask for a rematch, but instead he asked for a street fight against Evelyn. I gave him the match because I thought it would've been worthy for good old San Diego. And, John, I'm very sorry to say, you have to be in a cage on the side so you don't interfere. Along with Eddie Guerrero and Rey Mysterio." Teddy left, and John was about to attack JBL. I pulled him back up the ramp and backstage.

"Good acting Johnny boy. Hey JJ, so nice of you to tell us!" I told him.

"I thought you got the script early! I'm really sorry Evelyn. But don't worry; I won't hurt you too much." He left with a smile on his face. John was actually about to punch the guy, but I held him back.

"John, he's kidding. Take it easy big boy."

"Are you hungry?" John asked me. I looked at him weird. "I heard your stomach growl. Want to get something after this?"

"Um...sure, if I don't go to the hospital." John just smiled cutely and hugged me.

"You won't go to the hospital." He let go and took my hand.

"C'mon lets go sit down for a bit." He led me back to the locker room and we watched SmackDown for awhile, then I got up to change into my ring wear. I needed to protect as much of myself as I could, so I wore some thick jeans, boots, a pink camouflage Cena shirt, with fingerless gloves.

"I'm taking extra precaution. So, who's supposed to win?" I asked, sitting down next to John.

"JBL. Remember? He's on a path of destruction. He's supposed to win to get at me." I nodded and just sat back and enjoyed the show before we had to walk to the curtain. John held my hand tightly as we walked, probably to tell me everything will be okay.

When we walked by Teddy's office, I thought I saw Randy. I must've been hallucinating. Eddie and Rey were at the curtain already.

"Hey, chica, vato. Ready?"

"Are we all walking out? Or do you three go out then me?"

"We're all walking out, just to show our support." Rey said.

"Thank you guys."

I walked out with Guerrero, Mysterio and Cena. Cena holding my hand firmly.

"Are Cena and Evelyn going out?" Tazz asked Cole at the announcer's table.

"I don't know, but they'd be pretty cute together, don't you think?" Cole answered.

"Sure, she'd be even better with JBL though."

"Ah! Stop sticking up for him! He lost at Wrestlemania 21 and he should get over it."

"He's better than Cena."

"Whatever Tazz."

I watched them get locked in the cage. Then JBL's music came on and I whirled around. JBL was wearing a leather jacket and jeans, along with his ten – sorry, two – gallon hat and gloves. No limo this time, just him walking out. Today must've been a special occasion. John watched on helplessly as JBL walked into the ring, smirking and glaring at me.

"C'mon Evee! You can do it!" John yelled his encouragement through the cage. I shot him a quick smile when the bell rang. JBL and I circled each other before JBL kicked me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain then JBL threw me out of the ring and onto a table. I knew what he was going to do, so I quickly got off. Now the table was in between us. I shoved the table at him and ran towards the chair just lying there. I quickly picked it up and turned to him, about to strike. He stopped and smirked at me. I slid into the ring with the chair, hoping JBL would follow me, which he did and I hit him in the back. He started laughing and I wondered why. His jacket. I went for his head this time and threw the chair away, then ripped his jacket off.

"Now we're even," I said. I picked him up by his hair and kicked him in the stomach, then whipped him into the corner. I got on the second rope and began to punch him. The crowd counted to ten, when JBL picked me up and did an interesting power bomb. I sucked in air as my hand went to my back. He went after my leg as I tried to get up, kicking it to make my leg sore. I rolled out of the ring and limped to the cage. There was a trash can there so I picked it up. JBL was right behind me, so I hit him in the head with it. He grabbed my head and it met with his knee. As I was stunned and couldn't think too well, JBL got a table ready.

"C'mon! GET UP!" John yelled.

"Let's go mamacita!" Eddie yelled along with some other Spanish words, probably swears directed at JBL.

I slowly got to my feet as 'Evelyn' chants started up. JBL picked me up, putting me over his shoulder and laid me out on the table. He climbed the turnbuckle and jumped onto the table, onto me. It broke in half, and my body felt the same way. JBL slowly got up, but he was a lot faster than me. I was dazed and it felt hard to breathe. I also felt something warm and wet near my side. I looked to the right of me and I saw much red. Luckily John, Rey, nor Eddie could see. I didn't want to get up, but I had to. I stumbled on my feet and grabbed the ring for support. JBL was coming closer to me with another chair. I sidestepped it and kicked him in the stomach. I rolled into the ring and looked back at the blood lost. It seemed like an awful lot and it was still going.

"EVELYN!" John yelled, taking his shirt off. He put it in one of the holes in the cage and I knew what I had to do. But JBL was on me. 1, 2- Shoulder up. I punched him hard and crawled to the edge of the ring, out and walked up to the cage. I took the offered shirt and tied it tightly around the area I was bleeding. I just hoped it would slow down the process. I then climbed back into the ring with new energy. I sucker punched JBL in the gut, kicked his shin, and then did a DDT. 1, 2- I was thrown away from JBL with his strength. He wasn't worn down yet, and I had a long way to go. I got out of the ring again and got a ladder. I set it up near the turnbuckle and climbed it. I tried to do a frog splash from there, but JBL moved, and then quickly covered me. It seemed like a short match, but it was actually 15 minutes long. "And your winner is JBL!" The ref put his hand up in victory then JBL ripped it away. He was about to attack me when someone slid into the ring. My vision was a little blurry, but it was obviously Randy. He beat him up for me and tossed him out of the ring. He came to my side as the ref let Rey, Eddie and John out of the cage. They raced to my side. Speaking of my side, it was still bleeding. EMT's were all around now, trying to get me on a stretcher and into an ambulance.

"Let me go with her! I need to be with her!" John yelled, chasing the stretcher and the paramedics. "Let me go with her!" Randy stood in the ring with Eddie and Rey, looking at what happened in disbelief. They hoped I would get through it.

* * *

John's POV

Concussion. Internal Bleeding. Sprained Ankle. Broken Arm. Those were the words he heard at the hospital, coming from a female doctor whose name was hard to pronounce. His world was upside down, inside out, and now in slow motion.

_Evelyn, my poor, poor Evelyn. Just when we have a chance...this happens._

"She's in surgery right now, if she makes it, you can see her." The doctor said, patting his shoulder then leaving to see another injured patient. John had tears in his eyes as he put his head in his hands.

"John! Where is she?" Randy's voice. He looked up and there he was, with Torrie. She seemed like she started crying hours ago.

"She's in surgery." Was he talking? Was that his voice? It didn't seem the same. What happened to his voice? "If she makes it, we'll be able to see her."

"Oh, John!" Torrie burst out crying and ran to him, hugging him hard. She knew his pain, and she squeezed out some tears from John's eyes. He started to sob and Randy added to the hugging.

"Don't worry, she'll make it. Evelyn was always tough. She'll be fine," Randy cooed, almost not believing himself. John continued to sob as Torrie held him tighter. Randy was holding back tears thinking of how he should've told her he loved her.

"Oh Evee, I can't believe this happened!" John and Randy heard Torrie mumble. John let her go and wiped his eyes on the back of his hand. Torrie was now hanging onto Randy as they both silently cried. He looked on, just staring into nothing. Two hours passed before the doctor came to tell him the news.

"Mr. Cena, Mr. Cena, wake up." She gently shook him until his eyes fluttered open.

"Huh? Oh!" He quickly woke up Randy and Torrie so they could hear the news.

"Well, Mr. Cena...according to the surgeon, she has a concussion, a sprained ankle, and a nastily broken arm. The internal bleeding was taken care of. There's a wrap around her ankle. A cast is on her left arm. The nurse is keeping an eye on Ms. Evelyn to make sure she doesn't strain herself. She needs constant care to make sure she doesn't start bleeding internally again."

"So she made it?" John questioned, sitting up.

"Yes of course. She's a fighter." A warm feeling sprung up in John's chest at those words. Torrie was hugging Randy tightly. Randy was smiling and seemed calmer. "Sadly, only one can see her."

"John, you go, she's your girlfriend," Torrie decided. He looked at her funny.

"We're not dating Torrie..." He got up and walked to her room. She was just lying there, eyes closed, chest moving up and down. He sat down next to her and took her hand.

Evelyn's POV  
I think I passed out in the ambulance. Because when I woke up, John was next to me and I couldn't feel my left arm. My head hurt quite a bit too.

"Evee," he whispered with tears about to flood out of his eyes, "you're okay." I took his hand in my right and just smiled at him. John smiled and gripped my hand tightly.

"I'm fine, John." My voice came out hoarse. I cleared my throat and tried again. "I'm fine." He smiled wider and sat down on the bed to give me a hug. "Ah, please be careful."

"I'm so glad you're okay..." I felt something wet in the crook of my neck and thought _Tough little Johnny boy is crying._

"And I thought you were the toughest guy I could meet," I teased, hoping to lighten the mood. He started laughing, which was fantastic. He pulled away from me and wiped his eyes. Then he kissed my forehead and sat back down in the chair. "My lip is numb."

"Can you feel this?" He got up again, but this time he kissed me. It was nice and gentle. When he pulled away, I kept my eyes closed to saver this wonderful moment. "I'll make sure I take care of you while you need the help."

"John, you just got the title. I'm sure someone else will be able to help me. Maybe Torrie; she isn't exactly wrestling as of right now."

"Yeah, then when she has to work again, mom and dad can take care of you."

"I can just go home. I do have an apartment that I can go back to, you know. I can take care of myself."

"No, my parent's won't mind, don't worry. I'll go get Randy for you. Be right back." He left taking his cell phone out of his pocket.

I closed my eyes for some seconds and heard the door open. Slowly opening my eyes, Randy was sitting there next to me.

"You scared us, John the most. Torrie's keeping him company." He took my hand and added, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're looking out for me. If it's okay with the doctor, can you get me a milkshake? I'm dying for one." I smiled as Randy scoffed.

"Is that all you think about? And no, you're not dying for one." Randy laughed a bit as I grinned and squeezed his hand harder. He sat on the bed and kissed my forehead. "I'll get you one."

"Thank you Randy dearest. Can I see Tor?"

"Yeah, I'll go get her."

"Thanks again." He left then got Torrie. She walked in slowly, peeking her head around the door, a sad smile on her face, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. She came in.

"How are you feeling?" Torrie asked. She sat down in the chair and I just smiled reassuringly.

"I'll be fine. Um, since you don't start work yet, can I use your assistance for a little while? Then I'll be well enough to travel back to my hometown."

"Anything for you Evee. We'll still be traveling though, right? I'll just watch you in the hotel."

"Yes. So, how are you? Not in any critical conditions I hope."

"I'm fine, Evee."

"That's good," I smiled again and tried to wiggle my toes. I could on my left foot, but my right foot was wrapped up, so I couldn't really move them at all. "Do you have a pen?"

"I do," John said, coming through the door. He took it out of his pocket and gave it to me. Then I attempted to grab a piece of paper on the nightstand next to the hospital bed. I wrote _Evelyn's first major injury_. I wrote down each injury and wrote three witness lines.

"Sign it please!" Torrie laughed and signed it. Then John signed his name and shook his head. "Aw thanks you two! Now I have to wait for Randy." We talked for awhile, John holding my left hand and Torrie sitting in the chair close to the bed. Randy came later with my vanilla milkshake.

"I added the sprinkles myself. No need to thank me."

"Sign please." I held out the piece of paper again and he signed it, snickering. "It's for my wrestling journal. I'm going to put it right with the pictures I took of you two when I put make up on you guys." He rolled his eyes, but hugged me and I tried to hug back, holding onto John's hand and I couldn't bend the other. He pulled away when the nurse came.

"I'm sorry, everyone, but Evelyn needs her rest. You may come back tomorrow." She looked at my ankle to make sure it wasn't bruising too badly.

"Bye Evee!" They all said then left me alone.

"How's your head?"

"It's fine, just my eyes feeling like they're on fire." I closed my eyes again and left that piercing flame under my eyelids. I opened them again and the nurse had eye drops.

"Can you put them in?" I took them nodding and dropped some solution onto my eyes. What a relief! "Okay, I'm going to take the IV out of your arm. Then you're going to have to take some sleeping pills. Tomorrow you can leave if you pass the examination."

"Thank you," I said as she took the IV out and gave me a small cup of water and pills. About ten minutes later I was fast asleep.

The next day, Randy and Torrie were waiting for me to finish dressing at the hospital (I passed the exam by the way). They brought me back to an empty hotel. No John. Torrie held me up, but before she could sit me down on the couch, I hugged Torrie tightly. Then Randy joined in hugging the both of us. I started to cry, my emotions were getting the better of me. So much has happened in three days; guys fall for me, I get very much injured, and my friends show why they are so wonderful. I love them so much.

"Evee? Are you crying?" Randy asked, loosening his grip a little.

"They're happy tears, Rand. I just love you guys so much!" I looked into his eyes and smiled. "I'll call John later and tell him I said so." I hugged Torrie and Randy hard as I sniffled. I let go and wiped my eyes. "So, where will I be sleeping?"


	15. Suspended

I woke up the next day to a phone ringing. I was sharing a bed with Torrie since John and Randy were in the other bed. But they weren't there because of publicity stunts. The phone continued to ring and Torrie wasn't getting up anytime soon. I slipped out of bed and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I whispered into it.

*Hey, Evelyn? It's John. Just checking up on you. How are you?*

"I'm good, so far. Torrie's still sleeping so I'm trying to talk quietly. Will you be back early?"

*I will when I'm able to. I promise.*

"Are you with Randy?"

*Yeah, you wanna talk to him?*

"Yes please."

I heard 'Evee wants to talk to you.' 'I'm busy.' 'You're playing a god damn game, talk to her.' Then Randy came on.

*Hey sweets. How are you?*

"I'm okay. So what game are you playing?"

*Tomb Raider...you heard that?*

"Yup. You'll be dropping by soon right?"

*Yeah. Very soon.*

"Good, put John back on."

*Okay, love you Evee.*

"Love you too."

*Evee?*

"Hey, just wanted to tell you I love you, John."

*Aw, I love you too Evee.*

"See you soon!"

*Yep.*

"Bye!"

*Bye! Bye!*

As soon as I hung up, I felt better; like my ankle wasn't sprained, my arm wasn't broken and my head felt better. Johnny boy always knew how to make me feel better.

"So, how are they?" Torrie asked. I turned to her and smiled.

"They miss us terribly. They'll be stopping by whenever they can. I love them both so much!" I exclaimed, hugging myself.

"What about me?" Torrie wiped away an imaginary tear.

"Aw, I love you too!" I slowly got up from where I was sitting and hobbled over to her and hugged her. Then I sat down next to her on the bed and clicked on the tv. I didn't know what the show playing was called.

"So have you and John come out about your relationship?"

"What? But we're not going out...Dave and I are?" I said unconfidently because of the look on her face.

"Not what I heard between John and Dave...I overheard them talking and John told Dave to back off."

"He what?"

"He told Dave that you were John's and Randy's property, and between them, they'd fight for you. Dave agreed because he knew how much they love you."

"Is he stupid?"

"Well who do you like more between John and Randy?"

"What do I care right now! John told Dave to stop seeing me—"

"Just answer the question, and you'll see."

I had to think. Randy and John couldn't be more different. Randy isn't as laidback as John nor as humorous, although he has his moments. They're both very caring, but have different ways of showing it. John makes me laugh and Randy makes me melt. Don't get me wrong, John's sweet too, but it's a rare thing. I've come to know John extremely well, well duh, I've known him forever. He still surprises me though.

"What cha thinkin about?"

"Just comparing them. I'd choose Dave, just so that I wouldn't have to choose between them."

* * *

Two months later

I went to the Cena's after the month Torrie had before going back to work. I bought a cell phone (*bows* thank you...thank you) and put everyone's number in it. Then I was stuck with Matt, Dan, Steve and Sean, not that I minded. They were my slaves. The thing was, Daddy Cena wanted to take Momma Cena on a retreat that they had planned for awhile, so I had to leave (of course they said I could stay, but I couldn't do that.) My ankle was getting better, but it still hurt badly to stand on. I called Torrie and she said she'd take care of it. So, from what I heard, Randy was suspended...

Randy's POV

"Suspended? Suspended? For 60 days?" Randy half asked, half yelled.

"Well, if you say two months it sounds like a shorter time." John put in.

"Not helping John. What did I do?"

"Unsportsmanlike conduct and you were late for three promos." Mr. McMahon told him himself, "So we'll ship you off to your house later today." Heavy breathing behind made them turn around. Torrie was bending over catching her breath.

"I...heard...that he's...suspended." She straightened up and coughed. "You need to keep an eye out for Evee."

"But she's with my parents..." John started.

"They planned on going on a trip for awhile now, tickets bought too, and they're still going. Randy needs to watch her so she isn't getting worse. She should be flying to the airport later. You'll get there on time."

"But, will this be a sorry-no-paycheck-to-put-food-on-the-table kind of thing?" Randy asked.

"No, just think of it as an I'll-take-care-of-her-so-she-can-come-back. Or else. I need everyone's favorite diva back." And Mr. McMahon walked off.

"Well, that's good I guess. And you _better_ take care of her," John threatened then walked off, leaving Randy to his thoughts. Of course he'll take care of her, he loves her.

_Maybe...Just maybe...He'll try it._

He left the hallway and went to his locker room to pack everything back up. A lonely drive in his rental to the hotel to take everything else. A reserved ticket from Vince. A quiet flight to St. Louis. He couldn't wait to see Evee's face. After going through the gate, he saw a lady sitting down with a crutch under her right arm and a brace on her right ankle, wearing simple clothes and a smile. She waved and he waved back, walking briskly to her. She stood up wobbly and Randy enveloped her in a hug.

"Hey, sweets, I missed you so much." He kissed her forehead as onlookers realized who they were looking at. He can just imagine what they're thinking. _Is that Randy Orton and Evee? Are they going out?_ He only wishes.

"Wandy, I missed you a lot too." He pulled away to look at her.

"Your face looks better. Is that makeup?" He saw her eyes lined by blue and lip gloss. She smiled a pretty smile.

"Matt's girlfriend is really good with makeup, she showed me how. Can you believe I didn't know how to put makeup on properly? Does it look good?" He nodded and continued to think about how beautiful she is.

"It's really good. Makes you even prettier. Are we taking a cab to my house?" He slowly let go of her and took his bags, along with Evee's bag. She got on her crutch and began to walk.

"Well, I don't have a car, and I don't think your Hummer is sitting in the parking lot," she deadpanned. He laughed a little then walked outside, where cabs were lined up and people were coming in and out. It seemed pretty busy today. Randy called a cab and put everything in the back, then helped Evee get in the cab.

Evee's POV

Randy held my hand tightly throughout the whole ride. He also told me he got suspended and Vince told him himself. Suspended? He may act like an ass when the cameras are rolling, but he respects everyone on the roster. I didn't understand.

"Well, maybe it is suspension so there's a reason you won't be around. You'll be taking care of me," I thought out loud, holding Randy's hand tighter. He shrugged and went back to staring out the window. Maybe Torrie had a hand in it; she did say she'd take care of it... I pushed that crazy thought out of my head. They couldn't have John watch me; he has an important promo with Edge, er, Adam. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Hang out I guess. If you need anything at all, then I'll get it for you. I want you to be as comfortable as possible. We can try to get you to a doctor to check on your ankle."

"Sounds good." When I looked out the window, the cab stopped at a lovely house shrouded by trees. Randy got out of the cab, the driver following suit. I grabbed my crutch on the floor and opened my door, carefully getting out. I could stand a little, which meant my ankle was getting better!

I grabbed my bag and walked up to the garage since I couldn't do the stairs that well. Randy was up there already, entering the code to unlock the door. He looked back to make sure I was coming and took the bags and walked through the door. His Hummer was in there as well, taking up a great deal of space. Doesn't he know gas doesn't come free?

"Thank you, Randy," I said after walking into the living room.

"There's your exercise." He did some sarcastic laughter and plopped down on the couch.

"No problem. But be very happy you have me as a friend." I nodded and smiled.

"I'd give you a hug, but you know…someone put the cargo in front of them." Now Randy smiled and got up, walking over our stuff and hugged me. I hugged back with my crutches kept under my arms. "I hope it'll be cold tonight."

"How come?"

"Because. I can rely on you to keep me warm," Randy laughed and kissed my forehead, then pulled away to look into my eyes. Right then and there I wanted to kiss him. But I just smiled and fell into the closest chair. "So, do you have a room that doesn't require stairs to get to?"

"Yeah, it's pretty big too. Are we going to share the bed like old times?" He picked up our bags and started heading for the room.

"Only if you want to."

At 6:30, Randy ordered Domino's. He had me answer the door since it was a girl. Girls and Randy are never allowed together, or else he'll get eaten alive! I paid her and brought it to the living room.

"Here you are: your box and mine." We had soda ready and began to dig into the yummy cheese-ness that is pizza. Randy started the movie of his choice (which was scary) so throughout the whole movie, I was practically on him. At the end of the movie, my cell phone had a message on it. From Dave.

_Hey babe, just checkin on u._

I texted back with "hey, just fine. Wats w/ u and John?" Randy watched me as I, well...typed...then got up to refill his glass with soda. I lay down on the couch to get comfortable. I got back a message:

_J and R want u 4 themselves. I backed off._

"Where am I going to sit?" He asked with soda in his hand. I looked around and saw two chairs empty.

"There are plenty of places to sit."

"You're right," he put his glass down and sat on me.

"Hey! You're heavy!" He got up again, but to lay on me instead. He wasn't squishing me or anything, so I wasn't complaining. I just stared into his flashing eyes.

"How's this?" he whispered it seductively so that I almost lost control.

"Randy..." I sighed. I tried to push him away a little, but he was strong, well duh. Of course he's strong. He kissed my cheek gently then moved to my lips. My defensive skills crashed down as my body gave in. He took my face in his rough hands and kissed more lustfully. His left hand traveled down my body and to my thigh, massaging it as his kisses grew rougher. My stomach did flips nonstop. Randy forced his tongue into my mouth as I started to think _why am I not going out with him? He makes me feel so...wonderful._ As his hand traveled up my shirt, I regained some composure and turned my head, taking his hand out.

"Randy, I'm injured."

"Was I hurting you?" he asked, lust still clouding his eyes. He rubbed himself against my leg, and I could feel him straining in his pants.

"No you weren't hurting me. But for healing's sake, please just control yourself."

"How about just kissing?" Randy asked, hurt in his eyes; like his eyes were saying 'you don't love me?' I put my hand to his cheek as I tried to think of something nice to say.

"As long as it's just kissing and we're not on each other, it'll be fine. So get off!" I slightly pushed him but he got off on his own accord. He pulled me up to my feet, grabbing my crutches. "I'm going to change into my PJs. Are you?"

"Yeah, I'll be right behind you, I'll clean a bit." I nodded and limped off to the bedroom. Booty shorts and a tank, since it was kind of hot. Randy came in behind me and took my waist, kissing my neck. I fell on the bed, since I couldn't hold my balance, so here I was, bent over, with him behind me. Randy took that as an invitation to start rubbing up against me again on the edge of the bed. I laughed at him, and he turned me around so he could kiss my lips. I laughed in the middle of the kiss this time and he pulled away and smiled.

"Good night Randy."


	16. Promise

To the year of 2006 January.

"My gosh, I haven't been here for 8 months...look at all these new people," I gasped, walking with John to Vince's office. "It's good to be back here."

"I'm glad you'll be staying for a longer time." John took my hand as we walked by a new guy's locker room. He was big and I never saw him before. Whoa.

"So, I heard Vince has a new plan for me. Do you know what it is?"

"No, he'll tell you when we get there." After walking down many halls, we found the chairman's office. John knocked, Vince said come in, we go in.

"Evelyn! So good to see you!" he greeted, shaking my hand with enthusiasm. "So, you've heard of the plan yet?"

"No, I was hoping you'd tell me."

"I will, but when are you truly cleared?" He asked.

"Next week. So, what's in store?"

"Okay, your Uncle Shawn and Hunter are starting to reform DX. They need a sexy lady to accompany them and help with their enemies. A little of Shane and me. Then we'll switch off to Randy and Edge. Rated RKO. I came up with that myself."

"Wow, so do I have to woo anyone? Or act slutty?" I made a look of distaste, but Vince luckily didn't see.

"Only for Edge and Randy. So what do you say?"

"Do I have to wrestle guys again and perhaps go through the whole trauma of unnecessary injury?"

"No, but you will interfere and get out of there before they gain consciousness. Don't worry; divas only for you."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Does John get in on the action too?" Vince nodded his head and John smiled.

"He's on our side? Cool."

"John, can you wait outside for a minute, I have something private to ask Evelyn." John nodded and left through the door, shutting it behind him. "So, are you, John and Randy having a little love triangle?"

"Huh?" I was thoroughly confused by his question. What's that supposed to mean?

"You're always so friendly with Randy and cuddly with John, are you cheating on one of them with the other?"

"What? No, I'm not even going out with anyone, let alone John or Randy. I mean I love them both, but, geez."

"After DX, I would like to create a love triangle between you three. Would it be okay to ask the creative team to make one up?" I thought for at least two minutes. This is getting kind of personal. I mean, what happens if they bet on who really wins and gets me? That wouldn't be fair on my part, but still, neither would the loser be so happy.

"I don't know. You have to ask Randy and John." Vince nodded his understanding and waved his hand. I was done here. I left and walked into John on my way out.

"What did he want?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?" he asked, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Because he'll tell you later." At this point, we were walking past Randy's locker room. I peeked in and he wasn't there. "Hm…I wonder where he is."

"We're in Hershey. He could be eating chocolate off of some girl. Which gives me an amazing idea..." He smacked my butt and smiled innocently. I yelped, of course, and punched him. "Ow."

"Well, don't do it here."

"I can do it at the hotel? Seriously?" I punched him again. "Stop hitting me!"

"Stop being stupid!"

"Lover's quarrel?" Torrie came up behind me and hugged me.

"Hey Torrie!" I turned around and hugged her back. "How are you?"

"I'm good. So, did you decide on the DX plan?"

"I said yes. It'd be fun messing around with Randy." Torrie laughed and John did too. "I get to mess with Johnny boy too. I can't wait."

"Hey! No need to mess around. We already do."

"Yeah, in your dreams," Torrie said for me. "Randy too." John had a sick face now.

"Someone say my name?" Randy inquired behind me, making me whip around with a huge smile on my face.

"Randy!" Torrie and I said together. We jumped him. "Have you been with another girl and chocolate?"

"What?"

"Nothing, Rand. Here let me help." John picked me up off of Randy and just held on to me. I was laughing as Randy picked Torrie up. She squealed, which made me get into hysterics.

"Good times, good times," I said, wiping away a tear. "So, where have you been?"

"Just shopping for my most wonderful girl." He produced a small and large box for me. I just held them in my hands.

"Uh, I'll open them later," I narrated, holding the boxes, confused.

"If you don't get pussy with that..." John whispered in my ear, putting his hand on my butt again. One final punch made him stop.

"STOP IT ALREADY!"

* * *

I was in John's locker room, waiting for him to finish his match. Then I remembered the boxes Randy gave me. I opened the longer one first and found a beautiful necklace. I was about to open the other up when the door opened and closed. I turned around and Randy was there. Speak of the devil.

"Hey Randy, I was just about to open your present."

"Good, that means I got here in time." I looked at him sideways and looked closer at the box. It was the type of box to have a ring in it. I looked back at Randy and looked back at the box, heart pounding hard. Randy came over and took it from me. He paused dramatically, looking into my eyes. He looked down, as did I, and opened the box. It was a ring.

"It's a promise ring." Randy took it out of the box and took my hand.

He looked into my eyes as he said, "I promise to be there for you, watch over you, and listen to whatever you have to say. I promise to care for you and love you, although you may not want that last bit." He slipped it on my RIGHT ring finger.

"Thanks Randy, but this really isn't necessary. I know you'll always be there for me. We're friends, remember? Friends are there for each other. But thank you, Randy." I hugged him hard. We held each other for a moment longer then pulled away.

"Well I have to get back to filming. Keep the bed warm for me sweets." Randy smirked, closing the door behind him. The door opened again and John walked through.

"What was that about?"

"A joke. So, what's up?"

"Well, I just got away from Hunter and Shawn. I think the DX stuff is making them crazy. Pulling pranks on everyone."

"That's always been them; they just have an excuse for it now." I smiled as John plopped down on the couch. He sighed, looking at his hands. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I haven't slept with anyone in 11 months. Edge is going to take my title. What else could be wrong?"

"Oh, Johnny," I sighed, sitting next to him, "I'm sure you'll get someone."

"I need someone that travels around too. Someone nearby most of the time. Someone with beautiful eyes and a contagious smile. Someone who tastes good with chocolate on them..." He looked at me and continued, "You know, you fit that description pretty good."

"I really don't want to...wait...what?" John smiled and moved himself closer to me.

"You're the girl of my dreams Evee. Ever since I had to leave when I turned eighteen, I've been meaning to tell you I love you. I could never get it out before. You've been in my dreams every night, and everyday I think about you. Please say you love me too." John looked desperate. Absolutely positively desperate.

"John, of course I love you. But don't you think you should gain more of my trust before going into a relationship?"

"What? Why?"

"I was around when you were sleeping with one girl and cheating on your girlfriend. I don't want to have that happen to me. Plus I don't want to be in a relationship right now. Give me my healing time." John looked crestfallen now. He put his back against the couch and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry to be so mean about it-"

"No, you're not mean. You're telling me to give you some time. I'll wait forever for you."

The next day, I woke up with a headache. I didn't know why, but still, my head hurt. Torrie was in bed next to me, with Randy in the other. John didn't come back.

_He must be very hurt by what I said last night. Honesty sucks when it comes to that. I just hope he's not doing anything too destructive._

I got out of bed and walked out of the bed room. I was wearing a tank and pj bottoms.

Comfortableness at its finest. I thought he'd be with Nitro. I walked out of our room and down the hall, where I knew Nitro was staying. I knocked, hoping he was up so he wouldn't hurt me for actually waking him, and he was up.

"Evelyn, right?" I nodded.

"Have you seen John anywhere?" I asked him. He thought for a moment then shook his head.

"I saw him with Maria last. Phil will not be too happy if they did anything. CM Punk."

"Oh yeah, Pepsi. That's my nickname for him. Well, thanks. I'll leave you alone now."

"Yep, you may want to keep an eye on him though. He's been getting into trouble lately." I hurried down the hall and into the elevator. The next floor was where Maria was staying. I knocked on her door.

"Hello?" Maria answered the door in just her bra and underwear.

"Um, hi. Is John in there?"

"Yes, why do you need him?"

"Just checking on him. He was supposed to come back to our room..."

"Well, he's with me now. So, you should just back off."

"That's funny, last I heard you were going out with Pepsi. And John told me he loved me last night too. He just came to you for back up." I pushed past her and went to her bed. John was laying in it, half awake, half asleep. "Johnny boy, wake up. Get dressed; you're coming back with me."

"Oh, hey Evee. Come to join the party?" I ignored him as I picked up his clothes and threw them at him.

"**Now**!"

"Okay, okay." He got out of bed as I watched him get dressed. I've got to get used to it sooner or later, right?

"Let's go." I took his hand and dragged him past Maria. I heard her whisper to herself "Pepsi?" but I just kept walking.

"You know, if you're so jealous you should've just joined us instead of dragging me away." At that comment, I let go of his hand and ran to the elevator, tears coming out of my eyes. I understood why he did it plus he was obviously drunk, so I shouldn't have acted that way. But, he said he loved me – then he sleeps with Maria? I think he gave up on me already.  
The elevator doors were about to close but a foot caught the door. Guess who it was!

"Pepsi?"

"Hey Evee. How come you were running away from John?" He saw the tears and automatically figured it out. "John cheated on you?"

"No he *hic* slept with a girl after he said he loved me. I told him that I wanted some time to myself, seeing how I'm still healing my wounds. You *hic* know?" Pepsi embraced me wiping away some tears. The doors still hadn't closed so John saw Phil hugging me. He walked with rage into the elevator and pulled Pepsi away, the doors closed with me and John in there. He pressed the "stop the elevator from moving" button and looked at me.

"Why did you run off to Phil, huh?" I looked at him weird. WTF?

"Why did you go running to Maria instead of just taking the rejection like a man?" I yelled. My eyes weren't pouring tears, but my heart felt like it was about to explode.

"What are you talking about? You ran off to Randy!"

"RANDY? Why do you think that?"

"He told me, you slept with him after you promised me you wouldn't! You'd wait for me!"

"I DID NO SUCH THING! Randy must've been lying to get you angry! Can't you see? Randy wants me to himself! I wait for only those who wait for me!" I was about to punch the daylights out of John.

"Then prove you love me!"

"This is pointless, let me out." I said, about to press the button. John grabbed my outstretched arm and pinned me against the side of the elevator. He forcefully kissed me.

I punched him so hard, I thought I broke his nose.

"JERK!" The doors opened, I stepped out and ran to my hotel room. I just realized I didn't have the key card. John was running after me too. "RANDY! RANDY!" I pounded on the door. But Randy wasn't able to open the door fast enough...


	17. Enticed

"John! Let me go!" I yelled. I kept hitting his back and kicking my legs hoping he'd let me go. John opened a random door and walked in. It was dark, probably what he wanted, and he let me down. But, he pinned me to the wall so I wouldn't run away.

"Listen to me. I'm sorry I was yelling at you. I didn't know what was coming over me. Please, please forgive me, Evee. Please *sniffle* I didn't mean to, I don't know what I was thinking..." John sobbed. His grip loosened as he fell to his knees. "Please...I can't have you mad at me." I kneeled too and hugged him tightly.

"Please."

"It's okay Johnny. You just have manly PMS. You'll get over it soon." John gave a sort of snort and squeezed me hard. "Okay, OXYGEN!"

"Sorry. Thank you so much Evee. I love you Evee, so so much."

"Yes, I know that." I kissed his cheek and gently took his face in my hands. "Just promise to be a good boy. I heard from Nitro that you've been getting into trouble. And Maria? She's trouble."

"I promise."

"Wanna seal it with something?" John sniffled then raised his eyebrows. "A hug or something?" He squeezed me gently as did I, then pulled away just to put our foreheads together.

"Do you always smell like mint?"

"I'm addicted to those Lifesaver mints."

"Oh, that's why." We laughed and I kissed his cheek again. We looked into each other's eyes until John decided to be brave. He leaned in slowly, to give me enough time to know what he was doing and refuse him. I chose not to. It felt like a dream.

_His soft lips made her stomach flip and as he continued to kiss her, his hand traveled to her bottom. She gripped his neck lightly as John pulled her closer to him. He slipped his hand up the back of her shirt. Licking her bottom lip, she slowly let him in. He massaged her tongue lightly, continuing to kiss romantically. He slowly laid her down on the floor and climbed on top of her. She pulled him closer to her as the kissing became more lustful. John was about to take her shirt off when the door opened._

Randy stood in the doorway. He seemed impassive, but I couldn't tell. My shirt was half up, John's on me, and what I thought was worse: I was wearing his promise ring. I felt naked and ashamed. Terrible.

"So that's where you are," Randy said monotonously, "Torrie is looking for you." He left as John was getting off of me.

_Crap. Shit. Fuck. Idiot. Bitch._

I'm so stupid! I looked at John and he nodded. I ran after Randy and grabbed his arm.

"Randy..." I looked into his eyes and they were empty. No emotion. "I'm sorry, but I was arguing with John earlier, you heard me banging on the door, right? Well, he's going through manly PMS and he's just an emotional mess. I guess I got mixed up with it too."

"Don't worry about it. Really. I understand you like John more. He's good enough. Not enough for you, but... just enough." He turned on his heel and continued down the hall.

"Randy," I whispered. I hung my head and turned around. I wasn't watching where I was going and walked into someone. "Sorry." I continued to walk until someone grabbed my arm.

"What's wrong Evelyn?" Dave. Oh no, what do I do?

"PMS is getting the better of me." Tears were brimming in my eyes now. A single tear fell.

"Evee?" I sobbed and hung my head down. I think I just lost a friend. After my promise.

"I hurt him so bad...but I'd hurt the both of them sooner or later. Of course." Tears were rolling down my cheeks like runners in Track trying to get a good score. Dave took me in his arms and held me, whispering reassurances in my ear, making me feel better bit by bit.

"It's your decision. Choose who you want, the other should understand. It's not your fault. Come to me if you have any troubles." See? He said it without a ring. But I guess Randy means it more. Then I thought where is John? Then he comes around the corner.

"Hey Dave, so what happened?"

"He looked so emotionless. It was terrible. I feel terrible."

I tried to talk to Randy after that and he didn't say anything. I kept his ring on. It was Monday night and Raw was live at Orlando.

_A mysterious girl was walking through the halls, looking for something important. Two certain people, Triple H and Shawn Michaels, stumble upon her.  
_

_"Evelyn?" Shawn asked, looking her up and down. "It is you! You're back!"  
_

_"Yep! And I'm feeling better than ever!" The crowd was cheering at this point.  
_

_"So, do you have anything tonight?"  
_

_"Yeah, I have to wrestle some Melina character. I have no idea who she is."  
_

_"She's loud," Triple H informed. Evelyn nodded and put her hands on her hips.  
_

_"So, I heard you became DX again. Can I be the new Chyna or something?" She smiled nicely and Triple looked thoughtful. He turned to Shawn.  
_

_"What do you think Shawnie? Should we let her in?" Shawn took a second to answer.  
_

_"I think she should prove herself tonight in her match. If she wins and does something embarrassing to Miss Loud, then I'll agree to it."  
_

_"Yay! Thank you!" She hugged Shawn and Triple H and skipped down the hall._

"Haha! What was with the skipping?" Hunter asked, laughing. I shrugged and smiled.

"Hey, I get to work with my uncles. That's enough to make me happy. So, I win, and rip her shirt off, right?"

"Yep, and we accompany you to the ring. Pretty cool, huh?"

"You bet your ass!" I high-fived Hunter and waved bye, running down the hall to John's locker room. "Johnny! Johnny! Guess what! I wrestle tonight!" I pumped my fist in the air and jumped around. I tripped and landed in John's lap.

"Okay, calm down! I'm happy you're happy, but geez, calm down just a bit." I got off of him and sat next to him.

"Randy hasn't talked to me in almost a week."

"Same here."

"Maybe if I tell him I'm going to the club he'll come and he'll talk to me." John shrugged and I got up, grabbing a piece of paper and a marker. "'I'm going to the club. If you want to come, I'll dance with you! Please Randy, talk to me! Evelyn.' So, what do you think?" I asked John.

"If he doesn't come or talk to you, you can beat him up." I nodded and grabbed some wrist tape. Well, it's tape right? I ripped off a piece and left the locker room. Randy's was down the same hall so that's the direction I went. I taped the sign to his door and went back to the girl's locker room. I changed into my outfit for the night: a black studded bra top and matching skirt along with boots.

_Evelyn walked out to her theme, Sugar Cube, pumping her fist in the air and jumping up and down. She slid into the ring and jumped onto the turnbuckle.  
_

_"Man, I missed this," she said to herself. She waved to a little boy then hopped down. Melina's music hit and she did her entrance. _

_Before the bell was rung, DX came out.  
_

_"Whoa! Starting without us, Evelyn? That was mean!" Triple H said into the mic. She looked at them with her mouth open about to protest, but the bell was rung. Melina came at her, but she sidestepped and kicked her in the stomach. Evelyn grabbed her hair and flung her back into the mat. She then jumped up and landed on Melina's chest (think Finlay!). Evelyn walked to the other side of the mat, waiting for Melina to get up. When she did, Evelyn ran at her, about to spear, but Melina got out of the way, making Evelyn run through the ropes and onto the cement ground. Nitro was right there when she looked up. He was about to kick her, but Shawn clotheslined him. Triple H helped Evelyn up and into the ring. Melina walked backwards away from Triple H, fear evident on her face. Evelyn got back up and squared off with Melina again. She kicked Melina in the stomach and pulled off a neck breaker. A cover 1-2- kick out. Evelyn made this short. She waited for Melina to get up again and ran at her, getting the spear. Cover again. 1-2-3!  
_

_"And you're winner, Evelyn!" Lillian shouted into the mic. She waved and so did Evelyn. Evee turned around and smirked at Melina. She ripped off her top to show her pink bra. She threw the shirt at Shawn, who threw it to the floor in disgust. They left Melina in the ring._

"HAHA! Man that was good. You threw it on Shawnie!" Hunter said, laughing hard. I was laughing hysterically too.

"Evelyn?" I turned to who was saying my name. Randy. "Can I talk to you?" I nodded solemnly (I mean, he called me by my full name) and walked with him to where his locker room was. "Look. I'm sorry for ignoring you all this time. It's just...it's hard seeing someone you love kissing someone that's not you. I couldn't take it."

"I'm sorry, but John…he had a moment and got caught up. I-"

"Please, just...give me one night with you alone. The club is fine. Club Zero right?"

"That's where we're supposed to be headed. Did you talk to John?"

"Not yet, but I will get him. What do you plan on wearing?"

"You'll see, but I want you to talk to John. I need to change this is starting to annoy me."

"Okay. I love you, Evee," He said, almost a whisper. I wasn't sure if he wanted a response. So...

"Yeah, love you too." I walked into the girl's locker room and just sat down on the floor.

"What's wrong Evee?" Torrie asked, sitting next to me. "Don't say nothing."

"Fine. Randy and John both love me. I mean, I'll-die-if-you-don't-love-me-back type of thing. I don't know which one to agree to."

"You had dates with both of them, so what do you like the best about them?"

"I love how John's funny at all the right moments and he can be very loving. Randy is very romantic and tells you things from the heart."

"Okay, dislikes?"

"They're both pigs."

"Most men are, Evee. Who makes it really unbearable?" I thought for a second.

"John."

"Then go out with Randy. He should understand your choice."

"I just don't want to hurt him. That's all."

"Then go out with someone else!"

"Like who?"

"Me!" We both laughed and Torrie pat my knee. "Are we still going to Club Zero?"

"Yep. I promised Randy I'd dance with him and no one else."

"Too bad for him, you're going to be with me for half."

"Sounds like a plan."

I changed into a short jean skirt and open strapless top for the clubbing. That's right; you could see my flat belly! Torrie wore something like it, but it wasn't open in the front.

"You look nice, Evee. You'll knock 'em out of their shoes." I just laughed and shook my head. We were waiting by Randy's locker room. John was just walking up to us.

"Wow, you look hot! The both of you," he added as Torrie glared at him. The normal wear. Button down shirt and shorts.

"Randy c'mon!" I called, knocking on the door.

"Okay!" he opened the door with his bag in hand. Button down with a muscle shirt under it and jeans. Smoking!

"You look good Randy."

"You too, sweets. And you Torrie." We smiled and took our bags. I went with Torrie in her rental as John and Randy rode behind us in theirs. You know what? That sounds wrong... Anyways, the club was only ten minutes away. The bouncers let us in as soon as we got there.

"Wow. That's what I call service." John and Randy shot to the bar as Torrie and I looked around. I saw Hunter, Adam, Amy, Jeff, Chris Masters, Candice, Mickie James, Melina, and Nitro.  
Candice, who I didn't see behind me, greeted us first.

"You made it! I'm so happy! Adam brought his camera! We should dance in front of him! He'll record us! Come on! Let's go! You too Torrie." She dragged us to Adam and started dancing like crazy. I danced with Torrie, as I promised and Adam's camera went our way.

"Whoo! Go Evee!" At that Torrie and I danced closer and Candice joined in. Then Mickie came in. Then we did some crazy things. We had a good laugh after doing that. Then Randy came and literally swept me off my feet.

"My dance!" First we danced fast to Smooth by Carlos Santana! Then a slow song came on: I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden. Randy held me close, gently kissing my neck and rubbing my back. "This song means a lot. Remember when you were still a waitress? When I first saw you, I fell in love."

"Then, this will be our song. How about that?" Randy smiled then kissed my forehead. We danced more, then Torrie added on to it.

"Hope you don't mind!" She was behind Randy and held onto his hips. I laughed, Randy laughed, Torrie laughed. It was funny. Then John must've seen because he came in behind me. We had fun. We ended the night with dancing to Hips Don't Lie. I hitched a ride with Rand and Torrie had John this time, but Torrie didn't stay with us. At the hotel, when we got in, I had a brilliant idea. The beds were twin-sized and rather small for two buff wrestlers and me.

"Let's put the beds together! That way, we all get pieces of each other!"

"Are you drunk?"

"I didn't have a drink at all." I thought it was awesome, so I put the beds together anyway. While John and Randy were sitting on the couch I had a good idea.

I put on some very provocative lingerie to hopefully entice them.  
I laughed and tried to calm down. I shook myself and walked to the door, leaning against the doorframe.

"Coming to bed?" They didn't look up but they both said no.

"Aw, why not?" I asked. Randy looked up and saw me. I raised my eyebrows and bit my lip.

"Hey, John, you can take the couch tonight." Randy said still staring.

"What?" He turned around and saw me.

"Well, if you don't want to sleep in there, I guess it's just me all by my lonesome." I giggled a bit and to add to the effect, I pretended to untie my top. Trying to get them interested. They were interested alright! They jumped off the couch and into the bedroom. Randy got to me first and picked me up, throwing me on the bed.

"You said you didn't want to!" I said, pretending to look hurt.

"We changed our minds. So, what exactly do you have planned?"

"Sleep. Good night." I crawled into bed, lying in the middle so the boys could lie on either side. Randy was on the right and John was on the left.

"Good night boys, maybe some other time."

"Hold it to you."

"Fine."


	18. Dave

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ I woke up to the annoying drone of the alarm clock the next day. Randy was still by my side, but John wasn't. I reached over Randy to shut the alarm off. Pausing, I watched his sleeping form rise with the intake of breath and fall as he breathed out. He was really cute.

"Randy," I whispered, gently laying my hand on his cheek. His eyes fluttered then he scrunched his eyes closed.

"I don't want to get up yet." He turned to his other side, away from me. I kissed his cheek before climbing out of bed. I was pulled back onto the bed instead of going to the bathroom like planned. "Where do you think you're going?" Randy pulled me closer to him and kissed my shoulder. I was going nowhere.

"Well, I was about to put something on..." I tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he wouldn't let go.

"But I like you like this. I can feel your warmth this way." He kissed my shoulder again and again, his hand tickling my stomach.

"Hey. That tickles!" I said in between laughs. I got him to stop that and the kissing. "So? Did you hear about the storyline?"

"Yeah. You get to seduce me." He said, tracing my belly button with his finger. Well said. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Photo shoot. For me anyways. After that...I don't know. Thursday we should leave for Alabama and then we have to shoot to Ohio." I felt Randy nod, so I knew he understood.

We just lay in bed for a bit. I think Randy fell asleep again because I was able to get out of his grasp and slowly walked into the bathroom. I threw some clothes on the floor, about to take a shower. Randy walked in when I was about to take my bra off.

"Can I join you?" Oh no he didn't.

"Did you seriously ask if you could join me in the shower?"

He nodded pleadingly.

"I'll keep my underwear on, okay?" That's right, he likes his briefs... I silently laughed and shook my head. "Please?"

"Sorry I was laughing. I didn't mean no."

"So, you'll let me?" I rolled my eyes. Déjà vu, except it's a different guy.

"Fine, but they can't be white." He just looked at me weird and took his pants off, revealing gray panties. I was afraid to take anything off. I put the water on and made it cool, but warm enough. "Okay, get in." He got in the shower and wet himself a bit, then smirked at me. "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"I told you I'd let you in, but you didn't say anything about seeing!" Reluctantly, he squeezed his eyes shut. I waved a hand in front of his face before deciding it was safe to take off my bra and panties. I got in the shower on the other side and stood under the water. It felt good. Just...washing away all the problems of the day before. I turned around to look at Randy and he still had his eyes shut. I extended a hand in front of his face, waving it then put a finger to his lips. His eyes squeezed even more shut and a smile appeared on his face. I laughed, moving closer to him. "This is killing you isn't it?"

"Uh-huh. So, can I touch you?" He brought a hand up level to my head. He placed his hand on my head and smiled again.

"It depends. Nothing inappropriate. I don't know you that well..." I teased. His hand went to my cheek. He moved closer, putting a thumb to my lips, coming ever so closer, until his lips met mine. The only body parts he dared touched were my face and lips. I'm glad he keeps _some_ promises. He pulled away with his eyes kept closed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"See?"

"See what? I don't think you can right now," I giggled. Randy smiled and moved a tad closer.

"What's this?" He asked, running his finger on a scar on my shoulder.

"Huh? I don't see anything." I felt where his hand was and felt it. "Oh, that was one result of the street fight. I have another on my back and my legs. I can't believe the creative team put me through that. And I just started out." I was looking at my feet when I felt his lips on my shoulder, then my neck, then my lips. It was slow and sensual. I gently gripped his arm as I kissed back, moving closer to him, but not touching him. I'll admit, I was hypnotized. He closed the gap between us, resting his hand on my back and the other working its way up my stomach. The kissing got rougher. Lustful. Passionate. Randy pressed himself against my chest, licking my lip with hunger. As I was about to let him in, a knock rang on the door.

"Evee? Are you taking a shower?" John called. We jumped apart and Randy's eyes snapped open.

"Yeah! I'm almost done." I looked back at Randy and noticed his eyes. Wide open. Looking at my body. Shit. I was about to smack the crap out of him, but he just pulled me into a quick kiss.

"Continue your shower, let me dry up. If John's still in there just tell him we were talking and I wasn't in the shower with you, okay?" I nodded. "Oh, you're very hot naked. I don't know why you're so conscious about that." I rolled my eyes and washed my hair and body. Randy was drying up and getting dressed. Then he sat on the toilet and watched my outline move in the shower. I shut the water off and took the towel handed to me. I dried up a bit and walked out of the shower. "Can you look out there?" I peeked out the door and didn't see anyone.

"Coast is clear." He ran out of the bathroom and jumped on the bed. I changed into some jeans and a t-shirt.

I walked out and John and Randy were talking. "How are my two favorite boys?" They both smiled.

"I'm good. I got up early to work out a bit. I'm going to take a shower."

John went into the shower. I was sitting on the bed just thinking of how close it was that John almost found Randy and me in the shower. I was so lost in thought I didn't feel Randy's arm snake around my waist.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing much, just the close call we had about five minutes ago. I have to leave at 2:30 today. Okay? We may be all alone unless you decide to work out too."

"Nah, I'll skip while I have you here. John has a show. You and I are going to make magic." I laughed and slapped his arm playfully.

"Randy! You're so...randy!" Randy laughed and pulled me into a laying position. Randy was beside me, once again, and propped himself on his elbow.

"I am Randy. So, will you satisfy my hunger?" He whispered the last part. *Shiver* He smirked at the reaction and kissed my cheek.

"Not today."

Honestly, the photo shoot was a half an hour long, with wearing just one look: skimpy bikinis. I wasn't too thrilled.

After that, I went back to the hotel. I actually had some peace and quiet. Time to myself for ONCE! And you know what I did? I slept. That's right. I slept for four hours before Johnny boy woke me up.

"Evee, wake up."

"Why? I want to sleep." I turned to my other side and tried to fall back to that wonderful deep unconsciousness.

"There's a party for Dave tonight. Torrie wants you to help decorate." As you could tell, Torrie did all the birthday parties.

"Ugh...fine." I got up and didn't bother changing, just smoothed out my shirt. I walked down to the hall and saw Torrie with Pepsi, Mickie and Candice. She waved to me when she saw me.

"Evelyn! Good, now we have enough people. Okay, Phil, if you can put the streamers up and Mickie, you can help him. Candy, go behind the bar and see if we're still missing anything important. Evee, I want you to take Dave out until I call. Pretend that it's John calling, okay?"

"Sure, Torrie."

* * *

Randy's POV (After Evee left for the photo shoot)

He was lonely all day. He was playing with his cell phone, trying to buy some ringtones, when he stumbled upon "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy. He listened to it at first:

**Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick  
I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**

He felt such a connection to the song, he chose to buy it and set it to Evelyn's cell number. He sighed, putting his cell next to him on the couch. A knock on the door made Randy jump. He opened the door.

Maria

"What do you want?" She just smiled and walked past him, sitting on the couch.

"I know you want Evelyn. And I want John. I came across a party pill, put it in her drink and she becomes very unresponsive. What do you think? You'll get your wonderful night with her as I get my night with John." He just glared at her, thinking how she could ask that. But then he actually began to think. _Getting Evee to myself? Doing what I want to her? Getting her, while John doesn't? It seems almost foolproof. Maybe I should agree to it._

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

Evee's POV

"Where are you taking me, Evelyn?" Dave asked in the car. I was leisurely driving around, just looking at things.

"You know what? I haven't a clue. Just driving around, looking at the scenery. Why? Is there somewhere you have to be?"

"No, but I was hoping to enjoy the day resting...in bed." I looked over at him and glared. I pulled into a parking lot and cut the engine.

"Well, if you want to go back to the hotel, you better start walking." Dave just looked at me weird.

"Are you serious?"

"No, but still, since we're here, want to talk?"

"About what?"

"I don't know; life perhaps? How's it going?" He shrugged and looked out his window. "Did something bad happen?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Does it involve a girl?" He turned to me shaking his head. Well, this is getting me nowhere, I'll let it go. "Fine." About two seconds after I said that, my cell rang. It was John's cell.

"Hello?"

*Hey Evee, Torrie told me to call you.*

"Alright, so what's up? Is she doing okay?"

*Yeah, where are you right now?*

"Good question. Um...I think we're in front of Ruby Tuesdays."

*Okay, We'll have plenty of time. When you come in, I'm going to have Chris pick you up, you yell, blah blah blah.*

"Seriously? That's stupid."

*Yeah, I would've done it, but you wouldn't be yelling so much.*

"Funny. Really funny. It was so funny I forgot to laugh."

*Well, get your ass here and Dave will follow, he cares for you, you know?*

"Yeah, of course. Bye honey bunny."

*What?* _click!_

"Who was that?" Dave asked as I turned the key and revved up the engine.

"Not telling." I drove all the way back to the hotel at a slow pace. Dave looked miserable, but still I'm sure he'll be happier later. As we walked in, Dave plopped on a chair.

"Hey, your age is showing."

"I'm just tired Evelyn. I wasn't able to sleep last night."

"Well, you can sleep later, okay?"

"Whatever." I squinted at him then turned my back. I was about to walk to the elevator when I felt arms around me. I screamed and the person picked me up, throwing me over their shoulder.

"DAVE!"

* * *

DAVE'S POV

"SURPRISE!" Everyone on the SmackDown and Raw rosters yelled.

"What? Where's Evelyn?" he asked, looking around madly.

"Right here Davey! Happy birthday!" she said. She kissed his cheek and brought him to everyone else. His heart just finally calmed down.

"You scared me, Evelyn." He pulled her into a hug and she hugged back.

"I wasn't exactly the best person to do it, but whatever. I got you here didn't I?" Dave laughed and went to talk to John.

"So, you called her?"

"Torrie told me to do it. And I did _not_ want to be yelled at by Torrie. She gets scary when she yells." They both laughed and Randy came up.

"Hey Dave, happy birthday, man." They did that manly handshake and just started talking about random things. Then music started to play.

"C'mon Dave! Come dance!" Torrie called, dancing with Evelyn then joined by Candice.

"We'll dance if you dance," John said, pushing Dave to the girls.

"Fine, but I get Evee." The look on their faces made him laugh. "I'm kidding."


	19. Look At My Hand, Couple of Pills

RANDY'S POV

"I'm so thirsty!" Evelyn said after dancing to Scandalous by Mis-teeq.

"I'll go get it." Randy went up to the bar, next to Maria and asked for a sprite and two beers. Maria kept her eyes on Randy, slipping something in his pocket. He walked to a table and watched for Evee and John; he slipped the pill into her and his drink, taking the nontoxic one for himself. "Here you go Evee."

"Thanks Randy, I appreciate it." She gulped the sprite down and John chugged his beer. "Let's go dance!" Timbaland "The Way I Are" started playing and Evelyn took Randy's hand, pulling him to the dance floor. They danced close together as the song went on. John joined them in the middle of it and danced behind her. Randy could tell the drug was working because she was heavily leaning on John, and John was about to fall backwards. Plus his hand was lifting up her shirt bit by bit. Maria must've noticed because she was making her way over to them.

"I'll take him now, be gentle Randy." She yanked John towards the direction of the exit as Randy was dancing with Evelyn for a bit more. When she was making out with him forcefully and unbuttoning his shirt, he figured he should take her back upstairs.

"C'mon Evee, let's go back."

"Mm-kay." He held her waist and led her out of the banquet room and led her to the elevator. "Randy," she said kind of sobering up for the moment, "Why do I feel so weird?"

"I saw you drink a lot." She looked at the ground and closed her eyes nodding.

"I believe you. I know you'd never lie to me." GUILTY! Randy's heart skipped a beat as the guilt settled in his stomach. _I'm going to make the most of this night, no matter what._ "You know what I saw on the computer?"

"No, what did you see?"

"I saw something that said – that said you were someone's sex monkey. John too." She buried her face in his shoulder and giggled. Then she looked at Randy seductively. "Wanna be my sex monkey?" He couldn't help but smirk.

"Time and Place baby, just give me the time and place."

"Goody! Once we get to the hotel room!" The elevator doors finally opened and they walked out, down the hall, and to the room. Randy had his right hand on Evee's butt and the other was unlocking the door. Evee went in first and turned to Randy. "C'mon sexy." He was able to shut the door and kiss her at the same time.

JOHN'S POV

"Where are you taking me Maria? Is it going to be fun?" John giggled, stumbling a bit and giggled more.

"Oh, it will be very fun my Johnny wonny," She said in a childish voice. She tugged him upstairs by means of the elevator. John felt there was something wrong with him; he couldn't be drunk off of one beer.

He laughed and shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"I know I can't get drunk off of one beer," he laughed again, "and I had the stupidest idea that you drugged me."

"Yes, that's very stupid. You do want a fun time tonight right?" He nodded and Maria smiled devilishly. "Good." She sort of dragged John to her room and unlocked it.

"Where's Evee?" He asked. "She should be here for the fun."

"Evee's busy right now, she's with Randy and I'm sure he'll take care of her." She pulled him into the room and sat him down. She took off her coat and heels and stood in front of him. "Ready?"

Back to Randy's POV

He was pushed down onto the couch forcefully, Evee straddling his waist, kissing him hungrily. She pulled away and stood up, about to take her shirt off. Randy licked his lips in anticipation, hard at the thought of her fully naked.

She leaned over him, to whisper in his ear, "Where did you get the pills, Randy?"

His eyes shot wide, this erection quickly slumping down. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw_ you_, Randal, slip something into John and my glasses. What was it and where did you get it from?"

_Busted_. "Don't worry, John's in good hands—"

"I'm not worried about him! What you did was underhanded and could have been harmful! Where did you get it?"

Instead of telling her, he got up and kissed her—the kind of kiss that could make people forget what they were saying. She struggled for a few before her body physically gave in. Randy pulled her flush against him, a groan of protest escaping Evee's mouth. His fingers combed through her hair as she pulled his, pulling his mouth off of hers.

"You didn't answer my question," she breathed, lust shining in her eyes.

"Isn't this a good enough reason?" he countered, taking her hand and placing it on the front of his pants. Just the outline of his cock straining through his pants made her exceptionally wet. She slowly rubbed him a little, amazed at how hard he was.

"My question is, are you clean? I know how many chicks you hook up with," she said, eyes glazed over, her hand still over his straining length. He chuckled, kissing her again.

"Last doctor's appointment told me I am."

"Good," she breathed, kissing him hungrily. He picked her up as she straddled his waist. They kissed roughly as they neared the bed. They shed their clothes quickly, to the point of ripping them off each other. They were frantic, hearts beating wildly in their chests, as he laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her, not breaking the kiss. She flipped so she was on top. He palmed her breasts as she slid down his chest. When her lips wrapped around his cock, his eyes rolled up to the back of his head, his hand guiding her head up and down his length. How he longed to feel her mouth on him…(the only thing missing was the Halls cough drops.)

He pulled her up by the hair to flip her over. He nipped at her lips before setting his cock to her slick entrance. Her spit helped him slide in smoothly.

"Oh, Randy..." she moaned, biting her lip, "Yes..."

"You have no idea how much I've wanted this, Evee, baby," he groaned, letting her tight channel get used to his cock.

"I think I do, Rand," she whimpered, his hips moving slightly against hers. He couldn't get enough of her. He willed himself to go slow for her benefit, but he could barely control himself. He touched her everywhere his lips were able to kiss. His hips pressed against her tightly. Her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I can't hold back anymore."

"Then don't," she growled. The switch was flipped. He got up to his knees and fucked her with his hands on her hips, drawing her to him with more power in each thrust. She screamed at this sudden change and Randy clamped a hand over her mouth. They held eye contact as his hand slipped down her mouth to hold her neck. He changed his angle slightly so he could kiss her fiercely.

He knew he was close, but he didn't want it to end. Evee felt so good, so much better than any rat he's had. Randy bit into her neck as he came hard. She shuddered underneath him, holding him tightly once he collapsed on top of her.

"I love you, Evee," he breathed, gasping for breath.

"I love you too, Randy."


	20. Contamination

EVEE POV

As I lay on my side, stroking Randy's chest, I thought to myself about how I willingly slept with someone who I repeatedly said no to. I watched Randy sleep for a little longer before his eyes fluttered. I smiled slightly and kissed him. His eyes opened dreamily and smiled when he saw me. I lay back down, resting my head on his chest.

"You never answered my question you know. Where did you get those pills?" After I asked that, I felt his heart skip a beat.

"Well um..."

"Don't tell me you got them off the streets. You didn't, right?" I sat up to look into his eyes, waiting for his reply.

"No, I didn't get it off the streets. But I know you don't like this person so I'm better off not telling you. You'd kill me. If I tell you, promise you won't kill me?"

"I asked you a question first."

He looked very guilty at this point. "I don't mean to blame anyone, but it was Maria's fault. She wanted John to herself so she wanted me to get you out of the way. She's probably going to pretend she's pregnant to get John. And if I say so myself, I'm glad to have you."

I was _dangerously_ quiet for a few minutes. "Maria? Her. The chick that likes Punk's dick and maybe everyone else's. Her. I had sex with you while John was getting raped by _her_."

"Speaking of sex, how was it?"

I glared at him as I gritted my teeth, "Out of a ten scale, I give it a three."

"What?"

Then a thought hit me. "SHIT! We have to go get John!" I got out of bed and got dressed into sweats and a shirt. "Get dressed." I threw some clothes at him and hurried out of the room. Randy was right behind me, hastily dressed. "You have to knock and pretend I'm in the room." He nodded and knocked.

"Hello, Randy. How did it go?"

"She's still sleeping. Where's John?"

"He's sleeping, here come in." She moved over and walked into the kitchenette, which gave me enough time to scoot into the bedroom. I heard Randy and bitch talking, so I tried to wake Johnny boy up.

"John, John. Wake up." He took my waist and threw me to the bed.

"Hey, baby." He kissed me. I pushed him away slightly and wiggled out of his grasp.

"C'mon, get dressed quickly, we've got to go."

"Why? We're in the privacy of our hotel room." He took my waist again and I found he had his boxers on.

"Did Maria tell you that? I guess that drug really worked on you." He looked at me like 'what drug?' and his eyes grew wide.

"You mean? I slept with Maria last night?" His eye twitched and he quickly got dressed. We snuck out of her room. Randy joined us in our hotel room about five minutes later. John was sitting in the corner. I went to touch his arm, but he swat it away. "Don't touch me, I'm _contaminated_."

* * *

It was Raw and the cameras were rolling:

"Hey, Shawn! What's happening today?" Evelyn asked a very mysterious Heartbreak Kid.

"I'll tell you, but you have to keep it a secret, it involves the Gay Squad." She nodded and he whispered his plan into her ear.

"Sounds good. Where's Hunter?"

"He's getting the you-know-what for you-know-when for you-know-who. We cool?"

"Word."

"HAHAHA!" I laughed. John was nearby and he was laughing too. Ever since that night, John has been avoiding Maria and most of the divas but hanging around with me. He's my training buddy as well now. Randy and I decided it best to keep it a secret. We've been doing well too.

"That was good, Evee. You're supposed to recruit me tonight right?" I had to think.

"I believe so. I need to look at the script. So, where's Randy sulking?"

"Randy's not sulking," he said, coming around the corner. He had his wrestling undies under his shirt.

"Sexy."

"I know."

"So, are we going to sleep tonight?" I asked, walking towards Adam's room. I peeked inside and waved to Amy. She waved back when John answered.

"I plan on sleeping. Rand?"

"Sleep. I could use some." I nodded and walked into John's locker room. I plopped down on the couch.

"Are we sleeping together? You know, like old times?"

"You bet." Randy sat down on my left and John on my right. "And tomorrow we're taking you out to eat." My eyes grew big and I opened my mouth.

"Really?" I asked, "YAY!" I clapped my hands together. "Where will we go?"

"Anywhere you want to," John said.

"Aw. I love you guys!" I hugged them both and kissed their cheek. I got a bit of John's lip and felt him shiver. Ha. "Where's the script?" I got up and bent over my bag to get it. I turn around and both boys are smirking at me. "What? It there something on my butt?"

"Nah, I just love looking at it," Randy said and John nodded. I shook my head and looked at the script.

"I do have to recruit you. And Randy, you're in this too."

"Hey Cena! Wait up!" I called. John turned around and smiled.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering, do you like DX?"

"Yeah, Shawn and Hunter crack me up. Why?"

"Well, I'm trying to help make alliances. If we scratch your back, will you do the same?" John thought for a second.

"What kind of...scratching?" John raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"Shawn and Hunter can watch your back in your matches, and I can perform managerial duties-"

"That sounds good right there. You being my manager." He thought about it. "Hm...Should I take this deal or not? A pretty lady like you cheering me on and keeping an eye on me...having you by...I think I'll take that offer." I smiled wide and hugged him. As we were walking away, a shadowy figure was standing on the other side of the hall. He turned around and you could see his tattoo on his upper back...

* * *

"Hey! Hunter! I got him!" I said to Triple H in his locker room.

"That's great! Where's Shawn?"

"I thought he was with you?"

"I thought he was with you!" We looked wide-eyed at each other and ran out of the locker room. "SHAWN! SHAWNY! WHERE ARE YOU!" Hunter yelled. I looked frantically for him. Found him near a vending machine with Edge sitting and staring at him.

"Shawn! Thank goodness. We didn't know where you were!"

"We? It's just you." Hunter came by and slapped his shoulder. "OW!"

"Don't leave us!" Shawn laughed which got us to laugh.

"You people are despicable. Flaunting your titles like it's nothing special. Well, you know what? I'm going to make my own tag team and get those titles from you," Edge interrupted. He walked away and left Shawn confused.

"That didn't make much sense..."

They had a match later against the Spirit Squad. I changed into a DX shirt, shorts and boots.

"Hey Johnny boy. You ready for your match?"

"I don't know, I'm not really mindset on it right now."

"Aw, how come?" I asked, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"I'm really tired."

"Well, hype yourself up. You do well with that." I smiled, patting his back.

"How about a small kiss for good luck?" he asked, grinning. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. "Good enough."

"Evelyn, five minutes." I looked at the door, as well as John, and got up, only to be pulled down by said man. He gently kissed my lips and let me up.

"I thought you were contaminated?"

"I showered the toxins off." I laughed and waved, leaving the locker room to be met with Hunter and Shawn.

"We kick ass tonight right? Then slime 'em?" They nodded. _Are you Ready?_

After the match, in which DX won, The Gay Squad was beaten badly and they were humiliated and degraded, to be left in the ring. Along with the SLIME!

I helped of course, and hugged Shawn when he got emotional. After that we left to our locker room, well, me to John's, and I took a shower and changed into a tank top and jean skirt and changed into some flats. Of course I had to wait forever for John to get back. Randy came in all dressed and sat with me.

"So, I got you your script. I thought I'd be nice." He handed it over and I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." I read it over and boy was it funny. Couldn't wait. "I wrestle next week."

"That's good, and that means you need to work out. We'll do that for a bit the next couple of days."

"Oh boy."

"Oh," he fished in his pocket and handed me an envelope. I opened it and it was an invitation from Torrie. It said we'll be able to stay at her place when we go back to Florida for the weekend before the Royal Rumble. We're VIP! WOOO! "For that I deserve a nice kiss." I glanced at the tv and the match came to a middle. Not done yet.

"Keep an eye on the tv, I don't want John to walk in and find us-" But he interrupted by moving closer and pressed his lips against mine. I kissed back and put my arms around his neck. His tongue brushed my lip and I opened my mouth, feeling his tongue massage mine. His hand gripped my waist and the other going up my shirt. I heard cheers from the tv, so I broke away to look. John had his hand up in victory as Randy moved to my neck. "Randy..." He continued to suck on my neck as John was going up the ramp. "We can do this later." I whispered. He stopped and ten minutes later John came in. Luckily Randy didn't suck too hard.

"Ready?" he asked on his way in.

"Yes SUH!" He just nodded and packed up some things. We left after everyone was all set. The ride to the hotel was quiet mostly because I had my MP3 in my ears. We went to our room and I almost collapsed onto the bed. John took a shower in which Randy decided to steal some kisses.

"Hey, Evee..." he said to get my attention.

"Hm?" He kissed me gently, breaking it into increments of five long kisses. He's _so_ seductive. Randy got up, probably to go to the bathroom. I changed into some pjs and lay down in bed when John came into the bedroom. I turned around and he was slightly wet still. "Hey Johnny."

"Where'd Rand go?" I shrugged and turned to my other side. He lay down beside me and held my waist. He rested his head next to my back and sighed.

"Good night John."


	21. Rated RKO

Thursday we had to _drive_ to Florida. Actually, we rode about three different buses. It took us about **13 hours** altogether and Randy was starting to get cranky. Yes, cranky. I didn't think he could get cranky, but boy was I proven wrong.  
"Why aren't we there yet? I'm so fucking cramped! And hungry."  
"You know, Randy, I have some Midol if you need it," I told him, making John laugh and Randy glare.  
"Good one, Evee." I smiled at him and went back to looking out the window. When we reached the Florida border, it felt warmer and sunnier than Georgia. Maybe it's a Florida thing. The bus stopped at the airport so we could get a car. John picked it out, so you know what that means.  
"A sports car? C'mon John, seriously," Randy groaned.  
"Hey, at least this one has enough seats." John got in and revved the engine. Vroom vroom. "Sweet!" I just laughed and sat in the passenger seat. Randy got in the back before John drove off. We drove for a while then pulled in Torrie's driveway.  
"Torrie!" I yelled when she came rushing out of the house.  
"Evee! I missed you so much!" She hugged me tightly, which made me drop my bags. I hugged her back.  
"I missed you too. I'm so glad we can hang out with everyone for a little bit." Torrie let go and helped with some bags. When I went inside, my jaw _dropped_. "Your house is so nice!"  
"I know! When I first found it, I didn't want to let it go." In the living room, Dave was sitting with Pepsi and Adam.  
"Davey!" I squealed. I dropped my bags, again, and jumped on him, partly landing on Pepsi as well.  
"Ow! Watch it Evee," he said. I pulled him in a hug too.  
"I missed you two!" I kissed both their cheeks and squeezed them tightly.  
"I missed you too, Evee. We get to hang out for a bit now." I nodded and tended to my bags again. Torrie led John, Randy and me to the main bedroom, where we'd be sleeping; the three of us.  
"So, you're forcing us to sleep together?" I said dropping my bags as Randy jumped on the bed. John was standing next to me while Torrie was heading out the door.  
"I don't think you'd want to sleep with Dave and Chris [Masters] and Jeff and Ken-"  
"Okay! But I would share a bed with Dave and Ken. They're awesome." John was about to argue but I laughed. "I'm kidding Johnny boy. You're my favorite to sleep with, compared to Randy. He takes up all the space."  
"I do not," he said. Torrie and I laughed. Torrie and John went back downstairs to hang out and watch for other superstars. I jumped on the bed on the other side of Randy.  
"You do too." I kissed his cheek and wrapped an arm around him. "I always sleep in the middle, so I only get so much. Plus a lot of touching. Don't get me started on that."  
"What? It's not our fault we love you. But I love you the most." Randy kissed my forehead. We lay like that for a little bit until John came up.  
"Hey, Evee. Whoa! Hey, you're leaving me out of the bubble?" I laughed and motioned for him to come lay down. He lay down next to me and took my waist.  
"John, you ruined the moment."  
"What moment?" John and I asked at the same time.  
"Nothing," he laughed.  
"So, anyone else show up yet?" I felt John shake his head so I huffed and muttered, "When will they get here? They take too long."  
"They'll be here soon, they just sleep in," John said, tightening his grip. "I'd be doing the same thing right now. Right Randy?" All he got in response was ZZZZZZ.

"Hey, Evee," Shawn said, coming up next to me.  
"Hey, Shawn. What's up?"  
"Hunter's playing hide-and-seek. I can't find him," he grumbled, looking under a table. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Hunter hates the game. Why would he be hiding?"  
"Who's hiding?" he asked, walking to us with a cup of water in hand. There was a girl giggling and walking out of the same room he walked out of.  
"Thirsty?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.  
"A little." He and Shawn left while I was stretching. Then John came by.  
"Hey, Evelyn. I have a match tonight against Lashley, think you can come out with me?" he asked with a little half smile.  
"Of course, John. Want me to wear anything specific?"  
"After your match you can change into something nice. Doesn't matter."  
"Okay." Our gaze stayed until he turned the corner.  
"Hey Evee." I turned around and came face to face with Randy Orton. "I wanted to wish you luck in your match tonight. I hope you win." I didn't say anything but nodded. He just smiled (yes smiled, not smirked) and kissed my cheek, leaving me in silence.  
"That was weird."

I went back into the women's locker room where Torrie was strapping her knee pads on.  
"Hey, Torrie. You have a match tonight?" She looked at me funny.  
"Yeah, I'm facing you remember?" My eyes must've gotten really wide because they started to water. Torrie laughed.  
"No..." She hugged me and sat back down, snickering to herself.  
"Seriously, Evee, sometimes I wonder about you. But yeah, and Randy's supposed to come out when you win. They're starting the storyline soon."  
"Where the hell have I been? Are people meeting behind my back and leaving me out?" I yelled. I was about to rip my hair out. I asked Coach for a script, he said he didn't have one for me. "I'll be back." I stalked out of the locker room and headed back to find Coach's office thingy. When I found it I knocked, heard 'come in', and pushed the door open with unnecessary force. A camera was there.  
()

"Why are you lying to me? You said-" I stopped myself when I noticed the camera. "You said John was looking for me! I go all around to try and find him and he doesn't need to see me!"  
"Hey, Evelyn, sorry about that. I had that troublemaker stuck in my head. I meant to say Randy and Edge. They have a big announcement to make tonight and they're facing DX together. Something about getting upset with them."  
"If they hate DX, shouldn't they hate me as well?" Coach shrugged.  
"Maybe they think you aren't a lost cause and will go to their side. Ever see that icon "come to the dark side, we have cookies"? Well, maybe they have something better than cookies." I simply laughed.  
"Coach, you're funny. Seriously."

The camera guy left.  
"Why don't I have a script? I was told I'm in a storyline, so where is it?"  
"We're not giving you a script, John, Randy and you are going to go over their scripts, so you'll be going on pure emotion. Just, whoever wins gets you. Don't take sides until I tell you."  
"But, if Randy's attacking DX, then I'm supposed to hate him."  
"You not going to understand why, but you will see him as...well..._different_."  
"That doesn't make sense."  
"I know, but you'll see."

I wore a black halter top and shorts for my match with Torrie.  
When my theme played, I gave Torrie the thumbs up and walked down to the ring. Jumping around, slapping the fan's hands. I jumped onto the apron and waved to everyone. I couldn't believe it. This was my first time wrestling on tv in almost a year. At least I win. Torrie came out with Chloe, which I thought was the stupidest thing ever. I mean, I know Torrie's love for dogs, but why bring one to a ring? Anyways, I smiled at her, since this match is going to be respectful. She handed off Chloe and got into the ring, smiling at me. I shook her hand and got some cheers from the crowd. We grappled and she got me in a headlock. I picked her up and dropped her onto her back to make her let go. She got up quickly and we grappled again, but this time I did a takedown arm drag and held her arm in that position. Then music started up. _"HEY!"_ resonated throughout the arena and Randy walked down the ramp. Torrie was perplexed and I covered her quickly. Her reaction time was slow, so 1, 2, 3!  
"Your winner! EVELYN!" Lilian yelled. Whoa that was quick. Randy started clapping, while I helped Torrie up, keeping my eyes on him. He walked around the ring and took Lilians' mic.  
"Hey, Evee. I have a proposition for you. Why don't you quit DX and join me and Edge?"  
"Huh?" Then _"You think you know me"_ started and I turned around to Edge walking out of the smoke. I wondered where Lita was. Edge stepped into the ring and Randy followed suit.  
"Hey there...Evelyn. Did you hear? Randy and I have made a tag team, Rated RKO. We'll give you until the end of tonight to give us your answer. To make a point..." Edge nodded to Randy and Randy RKO'd poor Torrie. I rushed to her side as Edge and Randy got out of the ring, watching us while they walked up the ramp.  
Bastards.

"Did you hear? What they did to Torrie and said to me?" I asked Shawn and Hunter, cameras recording us.  
"Yeah, I heard. Who do they think they are?" Hunter said, crossing his arms in front of him and leaning against the wall.  
"That jerk! How dare he! I'll-" I grabbed Shawn before he could rush over to some random techie and sweet chin music him.  
"Whoa, Shawnie. Maybe we can use this to our advantage. I could be a spy, they'll have to tell me their plans then I can relay them to you. You'll be aware of everything that happens." Cheers from the crowd could be heard. "Plus, I get this vibe from Randy, I think he likes me."  
"Yeah...yeah we could do that. After you go out with John, you could give Orton your answer then."  
"I'll-"  
"SHAWN!"

After, I went to John's locker room since I had nothing else to do. I also had my bag, so I thought I'd change in his bathroom. I walked by Edge's locker room and found him by himself, no Lita. I got to John's and walked in.  
"Hey Johnny boy," I greeted, smiling at him. He was tying his shoelaces and had his back to me. I got in behind him and hugged his waist.  
"Whoa! Can it wait? I have all night tonight." I pulled away in disgust and John laughed. He hugged me facing him and sighed. "You're hair smells nice."  
"Well, I didn't break a sweat with my match, so yeah. Wanna choose what I'm wearing?" He chose a tube top with a belt and a small black leather skirt with heeled boots.  
I changed then headed out to the ramp with John. His music played, and we went out. John all smiles, watching me wave to everyone and hug some fans. John did the same, except the hugging part, and we walked down to the ring. Then Lashley's music came on and he did his entrance. John took his hat and shirt off, handing them to me, and kissed my cheek.  
"Give the hat and shirt away for me," he said as I slipped out of the ring. I found this cute little boy wearing a chaingang hat. I smiled and gave him the shirt. Then I found this teenage girl with a poster saying _"John Cena! MARRY ME!"_ so I gave her the hat.  
"OMG! Thank you so much!"  
"You're very welcome!" While I was doing this, the match started. Seeing as to how I had confidence in John's ability, I didn't have to worry about distracting the ref too much. I hit the mat when Lashley had him in a headlock to get him pumped, and got the crowd going as well. When, of course, John won, I clapped like crazy and went to John's side to raise his hand in victory.  
"Job well done," I said smiling at him. He hugged me with a laugh and continued to hold my hand. As we walked in back, cameras following, Randy and Edge appeared:  
"Hey. So, did you think of the right answer?" Randy asked.  
"You know what, I did."  
"Well?"  
"I've decided to." John looked at me with confusion etched in his face. "See ya later John."

"You know, I don't have a script, so I can do whatever I want until then. If I wanna be a spy for Hunter and Shawn, I can. If I wanna make a pact with them to continue heading out with you, I can ask. Since Randy is so in love with me, I'll go to him to ask," I said back at Torrie's house.  
"Well, you'll need to come up with a good explanation, because I'm calling you out first thing next week," John informed, reading his new script. They write around me, how sweet. He was lying down on the bed while I was in the bathroom changing into pjs. I had the door open so I can talk to him.  
"Well, I'll be able to tell you the truth backstage where there is a camera in our noses."  
"True." I got out of the bathroom and jumped on the bed next to John.  
"Who are you wrestling? Lashley? Or someone else?"  
"Lashley. Can you believe it? Why can't we fight someone else? Nothing against Bobby."  
"Well, you _are_ in a feud. It's common sense that you two fight." I rolled my eyes at John, which made him grab my waist and pull me to the bed.  
"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid."  
"You are stupid," I said in defiance. He glared at me and started to tickle me. He ended up climbing on top of me to pin me down. He also pinned my arms down so I wouldn't move.  
"I am not, so take that back." I turned my face away from him and to the door, pretending to ignore him. "Do you know what I can do to you?"  
"I can only imagine." I rolled my eyes again.  
"Really?" He was about to kiss my cheek when the door opened. Torrie.  
"Oops! Didn't mean to interrupt! I'll come back later." She shut the door.  
"Where was I?"


	22. Hell's Kitchen

That Wednesday night, Torrie had a nice little house party. Okay, maybe not so little, but still. The whole WWE roster was there, which was AWESOME!, and I got to hang out with everyone. It was around her pool, so I kept it casual with a bathing suit and a nice shirt of John's. Most of the divas were wearing their bathing suit. Mine was a one piece cutout with a skull and crossbones on it.

"Are you going in the pool?" John asked when I got out of the bathroom.

"I don't know. I'm thinking about it."

"I'll go if you do."

"What about Randy?"

"I don't even know if he'll be here for it." I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"He's going to pass up a chance to see me in my bathing suit? Say it isn't so!" I gasped.

"I'm not," he said coming closer to me. He took my waist and pulled me into a hug. "I wouldn't pass up a chance to hang out with you either. Or anything else." His hand went down to my butt, I was about to punch him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. "Why aren't you hitting me?"

"I don't know, Johnny boy, I don't know."

"Do you plan on swimming?" I asked John outside.

"Probably not."

"I'll go in if you do," I winked and went outside, where everyone migrated to. Torrie had music going and drinks out. I had John by the hand, dragging him out of the house. "Come on. We can get the others in here."

I took off John's shirt and put it on a chair and walked to the diving board while John walked over to the boys standing around. I didn't realize how big the pool was until I was about to dive in. I spotted Randy talking to John. When he saw me, I smiled and waved. Then I dived. When I surfaced, I saw John and Randy taking off their shirts and throwing them near the bar.

Melina and Torrie were about to jump in as well. Mickie sat on the side of the pool and dipped her feet in. I tried blocking a splash from Melina. I jumped her and she stopped. Then I felt two strong arms lift me up and throw me in the water.

"JOHN!" I yelled. I jumped on his back, which didn't do anything at all, and so Randy came and knocked him over; with me still on John's back.

"RANDY!" we yelled.

"What?" he asked, smiling and shrugging. I jumped on Randy and John jumped on me.

"JOHN!" I yelled, when he wouldn't stop splashing me. John kept splashing but I didn't feel water. "Oh, he he, hey Davey." He was blocking me from the water.

"Hello Miss Evelyn." He picked me up and threw me in the deep end. Jerk. And I thought he loved me... After about five more minutes of running away from John, Randy and Dave, I got out and dried up a bit. Uncle Shawn and Hunter finished setting up the dance floor thing and had music going. Daft Punk was playing so Torrie and I danced to it. Other divas were joining in and we were dancing a lot. Pepsi was the first guy to join. He danced with Candice. John and Randy came after me again. I danced face to face with John while Randy was behind me.

"I'm stealing Evee away from you!" Torrie said, pulling me towards the house. When she turned around to finally look at me, she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Well?"

"What?" I asked absolutely befuddled.

"Are you going out with one of them yet?"

"What? No! Torrie, they're my friends. I can't go out with them. It'd be too weird."

"Uh huh, and sleeping with one of them makes a difference?" My eyes widened in shock.

"What? How-"

"I forced Randy into telling me. I saw how drunk you were and the hunger in his eyes."

"He spiked my drink, but I saw that he did it. I didn't drink any of it. John got the brunt of it, though. It was all Maria's plan. It wasn't my fault."

"But you did sleep with him. Without any drugs in your system. But why didn't you tell me?" She looked hurt.

"I wanted to keep this to myself. I'm not exactly proud of it."

"Was he any good?" I looked at her weird and she laughed. "I'm kidding."

"Well, if you're done, let's get back to the party."

"Wait, I have another question. What about John?"

"What about him?"

"Will you tell him? What if he finds out when you didn't tell him?"

"What are you not telling anyone?" John asked, coming into the kitchen. Torrie snapped to attention and slowly walked away, excusing herself back to her party.

"Nothing Johnny boy. So, what do you want me to wear tonight? For bed." He looked at me unflinchingly. Then he thought to himself.

"Wait, when did I get a say in this? If it were up to me, Randy would be elsewhere and I'd have you naked." Of course, duh.

"I would too. But you naked," I said walking out of the house.

After about an hour more, we took the party inside and changed into comfy clothes.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Mickie shouted. Many people groaned. "You don't have to play..."

"I'll play Mickie!" I exclaimed, raising my hand and sitting on the couch. John and Randy shrugged at each other then sat next to me on the couch. Many other people sat down after hearing my compliance. So all the participants are: Me, Mickie, John, Randy, Both Hardys, Hunter, the other divas, Dave, Ken, Masters, and Pepsi.

"Mickie you go first."

"Okay, um...Matt. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Um," Mickie thought for a bit then said, "I dare you to melt an ice cube with Torrie using your bodies only. Here's an ice cube." She took one out of her drink and handed it to Matt. He pulled his shirt up and Torrie did the same. He held up the ice and went closer to Torrie until they were holding the ice cube with their bodies. It melted in about ten seconds.

"Wow that was hot!" Torrie joked, making everyone laugh.

"Alright," Matt said, "How about Hunter. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you ever date someone for their money?"

"No, of course not. I liked them for who they were." It got everyone laughing. "What?" He smiled and thought for a second. "Dave, truth or dare?"

"I don't know, Evee what should I do?"

"Dare all the way baby," I said.

"You heard her."

"I dare you to lick Candice's stomach." Candice clapped and giggled, lifting her shirt a little. Dave smiled, and he did it.

"Okay, Evee, truth or dare."

"She said dare!" Randy said for me.

"Randy!"

"Dare, hm...straddle..." He thought, "Ken and give him a passionate kiss."

"Chyeah, come on baby!" Ken said. Everyone laughed.

"Fine!" So, I straddled his waist and kissed him roughly, getting whistles from a lot of divas. I left him dazed.

"Randy, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to guess what Dave, Hunter, Torrie and I have on for underwear. If you get two wrong, you have to play the whole game in your underwear."

"I know Dave wears boxers, Hunter's wearing boxers, Torrie's wearing briefs and you're wearing briefs." He's wrong on mine.

"Well, Dave?" He nodded. "Hunter?" He nodded as well. "Torrie?" She shook her head and gave us all a peek. "THONG!" Ha ha! "There's one."

"What about you?" He smirked.

"Nothing!" I squealed. "Wanna see?" Everyone laughed hard. Randy took his pants off to show off grey Calvin Klein briefs. Candice was in tears and holding onto a shaking Mickie. I was holding onto John who was laughing too.

"My turn. Torrie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was the weirdest clothing you've ever worn?" He asked after some thought. She thought too.

"There was one wrestling outfit way back when. It was pink and yuck."

"Was it in WCW?"

"Yes, with Eddie and Billy." She shivered at remembering it. "Now Ken's turn. Truth or dare?"

"I'll take a dare."

"Flash us anything you want." He stood up and lifted his shirt.

"Sexy," I said, circling one of his nipples. Everyone laughed.

"Candice, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" She shouted before Pepsi said anything. He was about to yell dare.

"Who was the last person you groped?"

"Evee. Plain and simple."

"What about me?" Pepsi asked.

"I didn't grope you last. Anyways, John, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Wait anybody got cash on them?" Some people said yes so she continued, "You have to strip for each bill everyone has."

"Pshht, that's easy." I had two dollars in my pjs pocket, so I pulled it out. "Do I keep them?"

"No, John," Candice said, rolling her eyes. I had two dollar bills, Randy had two, Dave had five, and Melina had three. John only had his hat, shirt, pants, socks and his trunks under his pants. "All off!" John smiled and stripped. If only we had a black bar. He then just put his bathing trunks on. He sat back down next to me. Oh by the way, John's got a nice ass.

"Chris, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Ooh, we have quite the daredevils in this room!" I said.

"(I'm copying this one) Stand up, with your arms at your side. Now choose a random member of the opposite sex to ball up a piece of paper and throw it at you from ten feet away. Whatever piece of clothing they hit, you must remove for one round out of two. If they miss, you luck out."

"Geez, John where'd you come up with this?" Randy asked with admiration on his face.

"I'm creative." Chris stood up and chose Candice. She tossed a crumpled up piece of paper at him and it hit him on his shoulder. He tore off his shirt and flexed. Melina, Torrie and Mickie whistled. Candice threw it again and it hit his pants. He took it off to show heart boxers. Everyone laughed again.

Boy that was awesome. Now, it's Monday, and John was about to call me out. I came up with a good excuse. I was waiting at the curtain for him to say my name.

When I heard it, "Sugar Cube" played and I walked out. I got cheers although I'm working with Randy and Edge. I walked down to the ring where John was looking at me seriously.

"Hey John," I said nonchalantly.

"Why are you siding with a metrosexual and homosexual? You have Hunter and Shawn."

"I know that, but you see, Randy and Edge made me an offer I couldn't refuse. Coach said it involved cookies, but when I got there, there were none." Laughs from the crowd. "I was heartbroken. Anyways, I don't have to tell you what the offer was, nor do you have to be so anal about it. Don't worry, I can handle myself." Then Rated-RKO came out to their theme.

"Hey, hey, Evee! Why weren't you waiting for us in the locker room? We could've handled this moron," Edge said. Randy took my waist when they came into the ring. I just smiled up at him. "She's moved on to bigger and better things. Us. If you don't like it, too bad."

"Excuse me Edge," I interrupted before John could say something back, "but I only have one problem." I stepped in front of him. "I have problems with people who take my business into their own hands. I can handle Cena. I'm not as defenseless as you may think I am. I survived against JBL in a street fight, although I lost because of some major bleeding, but I lived. If I can take that, I can handle telling my mind to some guy." Randy smirked and Edge backed off. "Now John, tonight, I'll be able to accompany you to the ring if you still want me to."

"She will?"

"You will?"

"Yeah, I will. But just for tonight. Sadly."

"Sadly? What's that supposed to mean?" Edge demanded.

"I had fun coming out with him, he's just so...vivacious." John smiled and Randy glared. I walked up to Randy and got really close. "Just tonight Randy." I winked at him and he smirked again.

"Fine, but I get you tonight." I just nodded as the crowd booed. First I left with Randy and Edge then John came in the back.

"Good explanation."

"Hey, I tried. But remember, I tell you later. Before your match starts." He nodded so I went back to Randy and Edge's locker room. First there was supposed to be a match then a camera tapes what we talk about. Woohoo...hint the sarcasm.

"So, you'll be attacking them tonight right? During their title match?"

"Yep, but you tell them so they're prepared. We get our asses kicked."

"Yay!" I exclaimed. Adam did a pretend glare and I laughed. "Oh, yeah, Randy. Do you really want me tonight?"

"I get you every night; a night without John would be wonderful though." Adam laughed at Randy's comment.

"I heard about the whole thing. Man that's funny. But what I don't understand is why you let them sleep in the bed with you. Kick them out. You have that right."

"What right?"

"Eh?"

"Nothing."

"Well, I have to go get something to eat, I'm starving." Adam left, leaving Randy and me. I sat down and just stared at Randy.

"What?"

"I just love looking at you shirtless. Especially when you don't have your knee pads and wrist tape on. You seem so...natural. And sexy." Randy smiled and came next to me.

"You're better with _nothing_ on," he whispered in my ear. Ooh. Shiver. Still at my ear, "I wish I could have you all night tonight." He took my waist. "Then we can celebrate your official joining of Rated RKO." He licked my ear and I giggled, pushing him away a little.

"So seductive Randy." I hugged him then went to my bag. I pulled a halter top and matching skirt out. Along with some lacy lingerie. Bra and Panties match, all the divas.

"Ooh, wait, let me help you get dressed." He pulled me with my clothes into the bathroom. I pulled away and pushed him out.

"Nice try honey bunny."

While all the girls were standing around waiting for their music to play, they kept looking at me and smiling. I didn't know why.

"Evelyn. Can you come here for a sec?" Coach asked. I just walked up to him quietly, mostly because I didn't know what he wanted. It could be bad. "Alright. We've decided to give you a chance for the Women's title. This is for the number one contender, so you win. How does that sound?" I was speechless.

"Um...uh...I don't know. Think you could corporate it into my storyline?"

"Yeah, Randy and Edge take out DX when they find out you've been relaying the information to them." Melina's theme played and she walked out with the title. "So?"

"I like it," I said. Coach smiled and pointed to the curtain. I went up there when my theme played.

* * *

I walked out to many screaming fans. I didn't really know why they were cheering, but I guess it's because they know I'm a spy. So, in response, I waved and danced to my music a little. Maria, Mickie, Candice, Victoria, Torrie and Beth Phoenix were already waiting in there for me. I slid in the ring and went to Torrie.

"Hey, good luck."

"Yeah, you too," she said, grinning. The bell rang and Maria came at me. Before she could hit me, I kneed her in the stomach, then DDT'ed her. That was a good opportunity to rip her top off. I moved on to Victoria where I helped Torrie double team. She ripped off her bottoms while I then went back to Maria. Candice had her, so I went to Mickie. She kicked me in the stomach. She then pulled me into a grapple position.

"We're going to make it's you versus Maria at the end, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." I reversed it by grabbing her leg and pulling her down. I pulled her pants down to show light blue panties. "Cute, Mickie, cute." She laughed, but tried to make it a groan. The first one out was Victoria, Torrie got her. Then Torrie by Maria. I got Mickie out.

Now, Candice, Beth, Maria and I stood in the ring, facing each other, trying to figure out who to go after next. Beth had her bottoms missing, Maria had her top off, leaving Candice and I with everything on. Maria was about to attack me, but Beth and Candice double-clotheslined her. Candice went after me this time, where she kicked me in the stomach and kicked me in the face. I fell on my butt but dodged her drop kick. I gingerly touched my chest and it hurt. I got to my feet as Maria rushed at me. I pulled her into a wonderfully executed side effect. Candice and Beth were at it until Candice ripped her top off. Ah, and she did pretty well too. Beth left as Candice took it up with me. I punched her, she punched me, I punched her again, and she kicked me in the stomach. I don't know what she was about to do, but I ran at her and speared her. Bam. I was able to rip her bottoms off and her shirt halfway when Maria hit me in the back. Then she got Candice out. I was in the corner just glaring at Maria with a smirk. Welcome to Hell's Kitchen, bitch. I ran at her and speared her in the stomach. I was about to take her bottoms off but thought better. I got up and walked to the turnbuckle. Up I went, and flew through the air, flipping and landing on Maria on my stomach. But it wasn't the ordinary flip, it was an Olympic diving flip!

"That's for John." I then picked her up and RKO'd her. "That's for Randy." I tore her bottoms off.

"And your winner is EVELYN!" The ref came in and raised my hand in victory. I looked out at Melina and she seemed to be in thought. She came into the ring slowly, eyeing me. I backed up a little, just in case she tried something. She had a mic in hand.

"That was great Evelyn, seriously. I mean that flip was amazing. But really, it can't compare to what I can do. Just remember, I am _better_ than you." I rolled my eyes then looked at her smirking. I ran at her and speared her.


	23. We'll Be Late

Now back in the locker room, I took a shower and changed into a RKO shirt and Rated-R hat. Thought I'd accessorize with my boys' stuff. Ha ha. I walked to DX's locker room and knocked. I watched out for other people and went inside, the camera following me.

"Hunter. Shawn. I got news! They'll be attacking you in your match tonight." Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Knew that was coming."

"Of course."

"Do you know exactly when?"

"No, but I can tell you they'll find a weak point, so keep your guard up. Never let it down. Got me?"

"Crystal clear," Shawn said saluting me. I rolled my eyes.

"Good luck you two."

I chilled in John's locker room after taking a shower. John was out and about, so I was all by myself, FINALLY! OMG! Time to think! I think I had a small nap because I remember Shelton and Haas were wrestling, now Hunter and Shawn were.

"Ugh..." I groaned when there was a knock at the door. I closed my eyes, but could feel the person standing over me. I opened one eye to see John sticking his tongue out. "Uhhhhnnn, John!" I pushed him away and turned to my other side.

"Come on...my match is almost up. Get up, you lazy ass."

"I'm tired you bastard." John picked me up and brought me into the bathroom.

"Change into something good. Something sexy."

I changed into a black tube top that had a thick belt to help hold it up, with a short red and white polka dot skirt. I asked, "Happy?"

"Ecstatic...now, let's go!" He took my hand and led the way. Hunter and Shawn were waiting there; along with a camera man.

"How'd it go?" I asked.

"We won and kicked their asses. We'll be tag team champs for a long time."

"Yeah, and we also heard you're number one contender to the Women's championship. Good Job, Evee," Shawn said, hugging me. I giggled and hugged him back. Hunter then added himself to the cornucopia of love.

"I love you guys!"

"Wait, I thought you were supposed to hate them?" John asked. I looked around real quick to make sure no one was around.

"I'm a spy for Hunter and Shawn. I tell them what Orton and Edge have in store for them."

"Oh. So that's why you're so fuzzy with them..."

"So, Uncle Shawn, where exactly are we going next?"

"I think we're going to London. I'm not too sure. John will tell you. John tore his gaze from the curtain and nodded.

"Yeah, we are. We need to pack and help Torrie clean her house up tomorrow. We leave around nine at night." I smiled and silently celebrated. My first time out of the US! YAY! John tugged me to the curtain after waving bye to Hunter and Uncle Shawn. His music played and we went out.

John came out all hyped up and I came out with him. Cheers were loud; I could barely hear any boos. I jumped on John's back and he carried me the rest of the way to the ring. Tonight it was against Umaga. I got off before he slid into the ring. I took the stairs and John raised his title up. I went through the ropes and walked to John with a smile. I kissed his cheek and he handed me his shirt and belt. I slid to the outside of the ring as the match began.

About 15 minutes into the match, they took the fight to the outside of the ring. John tried protecting me as good as he could, but I knew, as well as John, that he would attack me soon. When he came near me, I was afraid, so I backed away from him. He kept coming, so I ran. He ran after me and John was out. I ran up the ramp and bumped into someone about halfway to the curtain.

"Randy?" I asked. I looked behind me and saw him coming, so I got behind him. Randy put something on his hand and punched Umaga. By now, he was counted out, so John won. Umaga was out cold. Running to the ring, I slid in and checked on John.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," he said assuring me. When I looked back, Randy wasn't there anymore. I helped John back and hugged him. Randy wasn't back there either.

_Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful._

"John. Stop it," I said, lying in bed that night.

_Flashback:  
_

_"Wanna play truth or dare again?" John asked.  
_

_"No," Randy and I answered, not even looking at him. I was packing my stuff up a bit while Randy was reading the latest WWE magazine.  
_

_"Aw, why not? Just ask Evee."  
_

_"No," I said again. I finished folding my shirts and putting them back in. All done except for my books and other beauty products. I sat next to Randy and looked at the magazine. He was looking at the picture of me and reading my interview.  
_

_"You look sexy Evee," he complimented. I scoffed and rested my head on his shoulder. I have to admit, the photographer did an amazing job with the pictures. Randy kissed my forehead and continued reading. John huffed and lay down next to me. He caught a glimpse and laid his arm around my waist.  
_

_"Why don't you wanna play?" he asked, muffled a bit.  
_

_"Because we played enough for the week."  
_

_"But we only played once..."  
_

_"Which is enough," Randy said for me. "Why don't you play with Maria?" _

_Ooh...burn.  
_

_"He didn't mean that Johnny boy." I turned around and draped an arm around his waist. I buried my head in his chest as well.  
_

_"Don't worry; I'm having you all to myself tonight."  
_

_"You are?" I asked. Randy stopped reading.  
_

_"Yeah, Randy wanted you, so if he can't have you, he has to get another girl."  
_

_"Don't start any jealous crap okay?"  
_

_"Not if I get her first. Then you can run back to Maria." Since I hated the fighting, I tried to stop it with something.  
_

_"I'll sleep in just my bra and undies. Okay? Does that satisfy the both of you?"_

I still can't believe I said that. And John won't stop touching my butt. I'm about to climb to the other side of Randy so he can touch his instead. I swatted his hand away. I guess Randy was out like a light because I accidentally pushed him off the bed, and he didn't wake up. Luckily, the bed wasn't too high. I suppressed a snort and shoved John.

"Look what you made me do!" I whispered furiously at him.

"All the better." He sat up and laid down on me, well only about half his body was on me. He gently kissed my chest then got comfortable.

"Hey, John."

"Hm?"

"Do you_ like_ Maria?"

"I used to. Then I found out she's like the spawn of the devil."

"Well, who do you like?" I asked hesitantly. I already knew the answer, but still.

"I think you already know the answer." He looked up and smiled. I felt his heart beat go faster. I knew what was coming.

John's POV

_John looked into her eyes for a second longer, holding his breath.  
_

_He felt afraid of being rejected again, of not being able to love her the way he wants to.  
_

_Please, please let me in...__  
_

_He kissed her gently, waiting for her to pull away and punch him. But she __didn't. She took his face in her hands, gently kissing back._

_He took her waist, licking her lip, wanting to show her all the love he has for her.  
_

_"I like you too, John," she whispered.  
_

_His heart melted with joy. He kissed her more passionately and she returned it. It felt so good.  
_

_Of course, this is the place I've always wanted to be, in her arms...__  
_

_I love you, Evee._

Or at least that's what he hoped would happen.

"What am I doing on the floor?" he heard. Shit. He quickly got off of her, not kissing her, not holding her like planned. Randy got back in bed and held onto Evee's waist.

* * *

The next day was hectic. Many had to leave for SmackDown, which was in about three cities over, so John, Randy, Torrie, Candice, Jeff, Victoria and I were cleaning. Well, I was helping everyone pack anyways. Not even helping, more like _doing_ it for everyone. But I don't mind. At least I don't have to clean up the pizza someone threw on the ceiling...I still can't believe John did that! Anyways, I started off with Randy's and finished pretty quick. John was next. Then Vickie, Jeff, Torrie and finally Candy. She got some new clothes that I liked. We'll probably share a bit since we're the same size. After packing everyone up, I went to see how John was fairing with the pizza.

"John, you _still_ didn't get it off yet?" I asked, watching him scrape the cheese off.

"No, the flipping cheese is stuck. And I can't feel my arm anymore."

"Well, put your arm down for a couple of seconds, silly!" Right when I said that, Randy came up behind me.

"You're still in your pjs? It's almost noon," he said putting his arms around me.

"Shouldn't you be cleaning? It is your responsibility," I countered.

"Fine," he grumbled, letting go of me and going back to the kitchen. I got bored of John, so I followed Rand into the kitchen. He was putting the dishes away. I helped and bumped into him a lot, which was funny because he would bump into me after. John came in when we finished.

"Got it all." He smiled at me. I laughed, mostly because he had pizza cheese on his face. I wiped it off for him and went back to our bedroom. At first I thought no one followed me, but when I lay down on the bed, John and Randy jumped on me.

"GET OFF! You're freaking heavy!" They laughed and got off. They snuggled against me and I swear to god I thought they were purring. "I love you both!"

"I love you too!" They said together. I hugged them both then slipped out of their grasp to take a shower and change. Lessee, I found a light blue dress with a matching belt in my suitcase. I felt refreshed and clean. And free of all John and Randy germs. For now anyways. I left the room because they weren't in there anymore. I went down to the parlor and found Torrie sitting down by herself.

"What's wrong Torrie?" I asked. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Nothing, just taking a small break. Maybe next time we can stay at your house."

"What house? My cramped apartment?"

"Oh that's right. Randy's dad has been taking care of it, right? I mean you live close to them." I nodded and looked behind me, where I saw Randy give me a wink. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, and I'm glad he did that for me. But sometimes I wonder why."

"He thinks you're going to marry Randy!" she squealed. Then she laughed. I shook my head.

"I don't see myself getting married, but things can change." I shrugged then got up, "let's go sit by the pool."

It was half an hour before we had to leave for the airport. All were ready...except Randy.

"Rand, c'mon. It doesn't take you that long to get dressed." No answer.

"Rand, I'm coming in." I opened the door and walked in. I heard commotion from the bathroom. I knocked.

"Hang on."

Randy's POV

He waited in the bathroom, hoping Evee would come in sooner or later. He heard her knock, but he didn't say anything. He shifted his position on the sink so he was facing the door. A knock on the bathroom door boost his confidence.

"Hang on." He faced the door and stared at the handle. _Should I just grab her and pull her in here?_ **No, she may scream and John will come.** _Go to her and throw her on the bed?_ **Then someone may walk in on us.** _How about having her come in?_ **Seems like a good plan.** "Alright, come in." She came in and shut the door behind her.

"Is there anything wrong Randy?" She looked concerned. He shook his head and gave a little smile. He got closer to her, took her hands in his and inched his face closer to hers. He gently kissed her and placed her hand on his cheek. Her other hand went to the back of his neck. He pulled her hips to him and kissed more fully. It slowed after a bit then Evee pulled away.

She smiled at him and kissed him again, letting go and stepping away. "We'll be late because of that."


	24. Champion

London. What a place to be. It looks majestic, but right now it was raining. Wonderful rain.

"Come on, Evee. We'll be late," Randy mocked. I glared at him and followed him with my bags to the bus. It was a double-decker. When our bags were taken care of, I went up to the top. I pressed my face against the glass and looked at people. A little boy was pointing and laughing at me. "You're crazy."

"Not-uh. I've never been to England before. It's something new and I wanna take it all in."

"I don't blame you, Evee," John said sitting next to me. "So, what are we going to do at the hotel?" I shrugged and Randy smirked.

"How about seven minutes in heaven?"

"Yeah, for you and John." John pushed me. "You two kiss then we can play." You should've seen Randy's face. John just kept laughing. Ten minutes later we were at the hotel. "Just a quick one will get you ten minutes. And I have to see."

"Drop it already!" Randy yelled. I sat on the couch and relaxed. Randy sat in the chair. John came up behind him and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, five minutes!"

"What the fuck man?" Randy yelled, wiping his cheek off on his shirt.

"Five minutes it is!" I said, getting off the couch and dragging John into the bedroom.

"What?" Randy asked in disbelief. He followed us in. John and I were silently laughing on the bed when he got in. "You jerk!" He jumped at me.

"Randy!" He was tickling me and it was getting hard to breathe. Laughing too hard. About to burst. "OKAY! OKAY!" He stopped, but still sat on me.

"Apologize," Randy demanded, crossing his arms. John was in the corner trying to calm down.

"I'll apologize as soon as you get off," I said, trying to push him off. He got off, and I breathed in deeply. I jumped on him and just laid on him.

"Oh! Me too!" John got on me on Randy, squishing him. I kissed his cheek and I couldn't get John, so he had to do without for now.

"Okay! Let's let the man breathe!" I fell to the side, causing John to fall too.

"Do you guys mind if I were to bring a girl in here tonight?" John said, lying on his side. I cocked my head to the side. Why would he want to bring a girl in if he has me? _Randy..._

"I could care less," I said, shrugging.

"If you bring in a girl I get Evee," Randy said, pulling me to him. John's eyes widened.

"Randy..." I said, pushing myself away from him. "If you get a girl, you won't come back to this room, for sure. I know what you do with them." I heard music. "Sorry, let me answer that."

"Hey! What's up?"

*Evee? It's Torrie. Just want to know if you got your script yet?*

"I don't have a script. I'm doing this on pure emotion. John and Randy get the scripts."

*Oh, so what's planned?*

"Randy and Edge mock DX while I'm changing in the locker room. You see I have a match, but that's for Raw. Royal Rumble I have to face Melina for her title, but I don't know who wins."

*Oh, okay. So how are they? Annoying?*

"They're always annoying. But it's all good."

*That's good.*

"That's swell! Ha ha. Well, I have to go. Seeya."

*Yeah, bye.*

Then we _slept._

To ROYAL RUMBLE!

"So, you know what's coming?"

"Besides a major tag team match? And a women's championship match? I don't know," I answered. Randy smiled and Edge nodded.

"We'll all win. Then we can be an unstoppable force. Then," Edge said, tapping Randy's chest, "One of us can get Cena."

"Ooh! I can do it!" I said, smiling. Randy laughed. "I bet cha I can." I bent over sexily and picked up my outfit for the night which consisted of a halter top, shorts, and boots.

I had Randy drooling. I walked over to Randy and sat down on his lap. "Will you accompany me to the ring tonight?" He nodded and smirked. I kissed his cheek and left to the bathroom to change.

"Well Randy, she's hot. Good luck with her. Now DX...we should hit them with everything we've got. It's no DQ, so chairs, sledgehammers, tables, ladders, anything. Got it?"

"You know it, maybe we could use Evee too. She can smash them up a bit."

"Good thinking Randy," Edge complemented.

The cameras were off so I was allowed to come out. Of course I changed, but I still listened in like I was supposed to. Adam was gone though.

"What do you think Randy?" I asked, twirling around.

"Sexy," he said, coming to me and taking my waist. "John will be jealous to know I have you in my corner." He gently kissed me.

"I'm arm candy now, wonderful. Should I wear a necklace?"

"Nah. Maybe put your hair up. That way I can get your neck easier." He pushed away some hair to expose my neck and bit it. I laughed.

"Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Orton?"

"I don't know; is it working?" I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek.

"I have to go see Coach. I'll be back." Randy unwillingly let me go and sat down. I sighed and kissed him quick, then left for his office. I saw Melina on the way. "Hi, Mel!"

"Hey Evee. Are you going to Coach?"

"Yeah, I have to ask him what's happening for the title." She looked changed already, so we both walked down to his office. "Do you know what's up?"

"I don't. But I seriously hope they have you win it. I can take a break for a bit." I looked at her funny then walked into Coach's office.

"Coach! What's up?"

"I was just on the phone with Mr. McMahon. You're here for your matches right?" We nodded. "Alright, we decided to give Evelyn the opportunity. We were thinking of having you in a feud with Melina, but you have enough on your plate."

"That's good. I have to spy for DX, tease Randy, and keep John on our side. It's difficult to do all three without another," I said, sighing in relief. Melina smiled at me and patted my back. We left and we were just walking down the hall to the curtain.

"Well, this'll be fun," she said, jumping up and down.

"You bet cha. I wanted to wrestle you for a while now. It'd be a good match," I said stretching. Melina's theme hit and she gave me the thumbs up, walking through the curtain. "Hi, Randy."

"Aw man," he said. "You saw me." I smiled and heard my music booming.

"Come on."

I walked out with Randy behind me, jumping and waving. I saw Melina glaring at me from the ring. I walked briskly down the ramp and slid into the ring. Randy was behind me, except he took the stairs. I climbed the turnbuckle and pumped my arms in the air. I flipped off and looked at Randy.

"Good luck, baby." He kissed my cheek and went outside the ring. I blew him a kiss before the bell rang. I smirked at Melina and she hissed at me. She ran at me and I dodged her. I pulled her by the hair and threw her into the mat. I picked her up and kicked her in the stomach, pulling a swinging neck breaker. I waited for her to get up, she walked to the turnbuckle. I went to hit her, but she kicked me in the stomach. Then she pulled my hair and flipped me over her shoulder, into a sitting position on the mat. She drop kicked my back which hurt like hell. She picked me up and whipped me into the corner. She got on the second turnbuckle and punched me three times before I knocked her off me. Ow. I jumped on her and punched her until the ref pulled me off. I then kicked her in the side and pulled her up; to get my eye poked out. I turned away with a hand to my eye. Then I felt her grab me and pull me into a pin. I kicked out at two. She picked me up by my hair and was about to try and suplex me. I wouldn't let her, so I reversed it and held her in the air for a bit. Then I crashed her into the mat. I covered her. Two.

"Damn," I said. I got up faster than Melina did and kicked her in the face. She held her nose as I bounced off the ropes to get more momentum for my planned drop kick. Of course she moved so I slip across the mat. However fun that may look, it's like sliding on a carpet. Rug Burn. OW! Melina pulled me into a pin, but I kicked out. She screamed in frustration and pulled me by my hair and into a headlock. I elbowed her in the ribs and kicked her in the stomach. I executed a twist of fate and pulled her into a pin. Two. I got up and got ready in the corner. _Wait for it, wait for it._ She got up and I speared her. She was down, so I went to the top turnbuckle and hit her with my Olympic flip. 1, 2, 3!

"Your winner and NEW champion, EVELYN!" Lillian yelled out. I sat up slowly, mostly because I landed badly. I held my stomach as Randy came in to check on me.

"You all right?" I nodded as the ref handed me my new title. Wow. It's heavier than I thought it was. Randy helped me up and raised my hand in victory. I hugged Randy and held my title in the air. We walked back up the ramp and I hit some hands on the way. Before going through the curtain, I held my title in the air again, getting a lot of cheers.

"Good job, Evee!" I heard. Hunter and Shawn were there, waiting for their match after the promo with John and Lashley. I had enough time to run to Randy and Adam's locker room and change. That's exactly what I did and into a small black dress with the same boots. I ran back to the curtain with my title, which now had my name on it, on my shoulder. Randy and Adam were hiding for our promo as well.

"Hunter, Shawn! Hey!" I said, running to them breathlessly. They turned and smiled. Shawn hugged me.

"Yay! I knew you'd be able to win!" I hugged him back with a big smile.

"For your match, they're going to use anything and everything. So, I advise you to hit them first. Weaken them up a bit." Hunter nodded and Shawn still had an arm around my shoulders.

"I have a question. You didn't..._do_ anything with them did you?" I looked at him weird.

"What?"

"Okay, That's good." He took his arm away as they made their way to the curtain.

"Good Job on winning again!" was the last thing they were able to say before going out to their theme. Randy and Adam magically appeared.

"Hey. Ready?" They nodded so when their theme hit, I walked out with them.

Fast Forward to the end of the match.

"Randy, don't!" I yelled as Randy was about to fly off the top turnbuckle to the outside of the ring. "You'll hurt yourself!" What does he do? He jumps anyways. Shawn moves and Randy's hurt. I wasn't about to do anything about it, so Shawn just glared at me and threw Randy back in the ring. Hunter pinned him. 1, 2, 3!

"You're winner, DX!" Lilian exclaimed into the mic. I gave Hunter a quick thumb up and checked on Randy in the ring.

"Randy, Randy. Are you all right?" His eyes were rolling like marbles. I slapped his cheek lightly hoping to get something out of him. All I got was "ugggghhhhh." I smiled at him and would be scolding him later. "Can you get up?" His eyes stopped rolling and nodded. I helped him up and he leaned heavily on me. Edge came over holding his head.

"He alright?" he asked, taking the other side.

"Does he look alright?" I asked sarcastically.

We dragged him to the EMT's because he was a little unresponsive. The doctor just looked at him and said "Oh, boy, he jumped off the top turnbuckle, right?"

"How'd you know?" I asked, gasping. The doctor rolled his eyes and had Adam and I put him on the table. He checked his eyes and chest, back and legs.

"No bruising, no visible signs of injury. He's a little unresponsive...just have him lay down in your locker room with ice on his head. Evelyn, I need you to keep an eye on him for two days. Is that okay? Make sure he gets his rest as well. Aspirin will help his headaches."

"Okay, Doc," I said, taking the ice pack handed to me. "I'll keep both eyes on him." Adam and I then dragged Randy to the locker room. John was nearby, so he took my job of dragging. "He never listens to me. I tell him not to jump, he jumps. I tell him no, don't eat the sushi, he eats it! I tell him to stop touching me, he doesn't!" I complained as Adam and John laid him down on the couch. I put the ice pack on his head and lifted his head up to place a pillow under it. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully. "Okay, there."

"Well, I have to go find Amy. See you guys later." Adam left taking a shirt with him. That left John, an unresponsive Randy and me.

"Well, I'm taking a shower," I said after a second of silence. I got up and got some comfy clothes; my pjs! I walked into the bathroom and let the water run a bit to heat up. I quickly brushed my hair and took my dress off. I got in and let the warm water heat my body up. It felt_ so_ wonderful. I wet my hair when I heard the door open. Rustle of clothing. I still didn't open my eyes. At first I thought it was Randy going through my clothes. When I opened my eyes it wasn't Randy, and they weren't going through my clothes...


	25. STFU

...John was taking his _off._

"John! What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled hiding behind the door. He was about to slip his shoes off to take his pants off, but luckily I stopped him before he got that far.

"I'm joining you. This is a perfect opportunity. I'm taking it."

"No you're not!"

"I'll keep my boxers on, okay?" He took his shorts off and got in. I automatically covered his eyes, holding him at arm's length. "Come on. I won't tell anyone! We can keep it to ourselves."

"John, I don't want to."

"Please, just once and I won't bother you about it."

"Randy's in the other room," I pointed out.

"But he's pretty much dead to the world for now. It's the perfect time. And let me see you! That's the reason I came in."

"I don't want you to see me; that's why I'm covering your eyes."

"Evee, please," he coaxed, gently rubbing my arm up and down. "I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"Then get out!"

"Besides that!" He struggled to get my hand off his eyes, but I fought back; ending up in his embrace, my chest against his, his eyes still covered. "Fine I don't have to see, but I can feel..." His hand went down my side.

"Move anymore and I'll kill you," I threatened.

"No you won't," he said, detecting my weak lie and continued to move down slowly, "You love me too much."

It's either uncover his eyes and move his arm before he gets any further – _shit_ too late. I looked up at him, about to bite his head off, but I guess he...I don't know, _sensed_...where my face was and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but John held me fast.

He must be a fucking hypnotist.

My hand that was covering his eyes slipped down to his shoulder. His hand was still on my butt, drawing me even closer to his body. All the while kissing me. He was nothing like Randy. He was more...nicer and his lips were so soft. He groaned gently before I felt his tongue brush my lip, so, on instinct, I let him in. He tasted like cherry. The hand that wasn't on my butt went up my side, slowly. I pulled away gently and opened my eyes to see John's still closed. I kissed his nose and got out of his grasp. I turned around into the water.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" he asked, taking my waist again and resting his head on my shoulder. I was covering my chest a bit so John couldn't see much. I kissed his cheek and shrugged.

"I guess not, so get out."

John was a good boy and got out, I followed afterwards. Randy was still lying on the couch, but he seemed more relaxed. I sat on the chair nearest to the couch and watched him sleep. He stirred about five minutes into it and his eyes fluttered open. He saw me really close to his face, tongue hanging right in front of him.

"Evee! What the hell?" I threw my head back and laughed hysterically. He groaned and held the ice to his head. I got up and sat down on the couch next to him.

"John left for his match, so I'm watching you. Oh and next time _listen_ to me before you decide to jump." He nodded and made a funny face, which was a face of pain, but still, it was funny.

"I love you Randy. You make me laugh," I said, kissing his forehead. I made another face, where I opened my mouth wide and one eye big.

Randy smiled and made another one, more "hm, told ya so" kind of face.

We both laughed and relaxed a bit before John came in.

"Let me shower and we're off." Randy and I looked at each other and laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, we were just making faces at each other." John raised an eyebrow at me and shook his head, walking into the bathroom. Randy and I continued to make faces.

At that time, John came out of the bathroom and was just watching us. Then he joined in.

That night, I had a good sleep. But I felt Randy get up about five times throughout the night. I was concerned, so when he got up a sixth time, I asked him.

"Randy, is there something wrong?" I asked, sitting up in bed.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up, that's all." He walked into the bathroom, and I followed. He sat on the floor in front of the toilet and crossed his arms.

"Why don't you take some Pepto-Bismol? That works the best." I kneeled behind him and rubbed his back for him.

"That feels good. Wanna massage my head now? I have a huge headache." I smiled and did as he asked. "Mm."

"Better?"

"A little bit. Wanna rub my stomach while you're at it?"

"And kiss your lips because they hurt too?" I asked sarcastically.

"Only if you want to." He smirked. He didn't have a shirt on, so I sat behind him, with either leg on each side, and had him lay against me. As he rested his head on my shoulder, I gently rubbed his stomach. When Randy was half asleep, I stopped and helped Randy to bed. There I rubbed his stomach until I fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, I woke up to Randy on my side, John on the other. Randy was softly snoring right in my ear. I turned my head a little so I was looking at him and kissed his bottom lip. I turned to my other side so I was facing John. He was on his back, so I rested my head on his shoulder. I lay like that for a bit then sighed. I felt Randy move a little, then his arm on my waist. Then lips on my shoulder. I giggled into John's shoulder. He took a shuddering breath and moved a little.

"_I love you,_" I whispered, to no one in particular. John moved a bit more and Randy kissed my shoulder again. I tried to bite back a laugh, but it came out as a snort. Then I laughed loudly so that John sat up and Randy turned to his other side.

"That's the third time in two weeks you wake us up laughing," John growled, pulling me into a headlock.

"I'm sorry! I tried not to!" I got out of his headlock and jumped on him, sitting on his stomach.

"Don't sit there. Now I gotta go to the bathroom." He pushed me off and left to the bathroom. Randy finally turned his back to me; only for a quick kiss.

"Morning to you too."

"Thanks for last night. You made me feel better." I smiled and laid down on him. He took my waist and kissed my head.

"You're welcome. You'd do the same for me."

"Aw, how cute."

"John, shove it," Randy said.

"What do you mean shove it?" he asked Randy, then to me, "did he force you on him?" I laughed and got off him and hugged John.

"No. But he was sick last night and I made him feel better."

"How?"

"I...rubbed his stomach?" I said slowly. "And back."

"Oh, so when I'm sick, all you do is tell me to shut up? Great."

"I never told you to shut up!" I playfully pushed John.

"Yeah huh!"

FF to RAW!  
The beginning of Raw started with this: .com/watch?v=fEcWHz88c-U

~Later~

"What the hell! Why do the Hardy's have a chance at the titles while we don't? That's so pathetic! We deserved it first!" Randy kept on.

"Rand-" I tried.

"Why don't we get the respect we deserve? Can you tell me Evee? Do you know?"

"I-"

"It's Coach, I know it."

"_Randy,_" I said sharply. That made him shut up. "Now that you shut up, you know, you can just take it from them if they win it. Ask for a match you're comfortable with and have the upper hand. So, quit your whining." What does he do? He complains more. I sighed and stood up near him. I took his shoulders. "Randy-"

"DX has nothing on us either. We could've had them-" I cut him off with a kiss. I pulled away and opened my eyes to see Randy's wide. His shock went away then he pulled me closer to him and kissed me. I pulled away.

"Shut up."

The cameramen left and Randy took my waist again. He laid his lips on mine and continued our little piece of romance. He picked me up and sat down on the couch. I pulled away abruptly and put my hands on his chest to keep him at length.

"Aw, don't stop now." He tried to kiss me again, but I pushed away.

"No, what if someone comes in?"

"They won't," he said, slipping out of my grip and started kissing my neck. His hand went up my skirt and the other was massaging my thigh. I bit my lip, trying to control myself. He went from my neck, to my jaw, then to my lips. He knew he had me. He kissed me roughly and this time, I didn't stop him. A knock at the door made us pull apart.

"Okay, that's good," Adam said as he walked in, "We have to go out soon; the triple tag match is next." Adam walked into the bathroom with his spandex and shirt. Randy put his knee pads on, laced his boots and taped his wrists. Once Adam was out, he did the same. "We'll see you soon, Evee."

"Yep." Before Randy left, he gave me another kiss.

"Good luck Rand."

"You too. We'll be walking around doing a promo, okay?"

"Got cha." He smiled and left. I changed into my attire for the night, which was a two piece outfit with thin chains hanging from them.

I thought it looked sexy. I put my title on my shoulder and went for a walk.

You know who I saw on my walk? DAVE!

"Hey Davey!" I said, coming up next to him. He turned and looked at me, smiling wide.

"Hey Evelyn. How are you?" He asked, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back, smiling so much my face hurt.

"I'm fabulous. I got a title too!" We both had our titles on. "What are you doing here?"

"We have a special promo tonight; I try to interfere with you and Rated RKO."

"Really? That's cool."

"Yep. What are you doing later tonight?"

"Randy and John wanted to go to the club, so I thought I'd go with them. Are you doing anything?" Dave shrugged and smiled.

"I was hoping to go out to eat with my favorite diva, but I guess that can wait."

"Tomorrow sounds good. Lunch, because Randy has a photo shoot tomorrow."

"I'll take that. Does it matter where we go?"

"I'm easily impressed, so nope, it doesn't matter one bit," I said, smiling. I looked to the side of Dave and saw a techie run faster than any track runner.

"Evelyn! There you are! You're match is in five minutes!" Great. And I'm all the way on the other side of the arena.

"That means I have to go, run down many halls, hope my judgment is better here, and go kick ass. See you around!" I waved and ran as fast as my legs could go. Many twists and turns and I got to the curtain. Melina was there waiting.

"Where were you?"

"Oh, just talking to Dave. He invited me to lunch tomorrow." She nodded and went out when her theme played. When her music stopped, there was a dramatic pause, then my theme hit.

I came out smiling with my title on my shoulder. The crowd was cheering and whistling; it felt good. I walked down the ramp and slid into the ring. I smirked at Melina and went up to the top turnbuckle to hold my title over my head. I jumped down and handed my title to the ref, who showed it to the crowd. He handed it off and rang the bell.


	26. Can't Settle For One Vagina

Fast Forward to the end of the match. I had Melina in an abdominal stretch. I almost had her tap before Nitro came out. I let Melina go and dodged a clothesline from Nitro, turning it into a super kick. Melina kicked me in the stomach and tried pinning me. I got out and pulled a FU. I won!

"And your winner is Evelyn!" Lilian announced. Nitro then hit me in the back. He continued to hit me until Randy came out. He attacked Nitro and flung him outside the ring, where he did more damage. Melina was up the ramp already, fear etched on her face, watching helplessly as Nitro was beaten up.

I was trying to gather my grounds because that kick made me dizzy. Then I noticed Randy beating Nitro up. I rolled out of the ring to more dizziness, but went to Randy to pull him away. He pushed me away from him, so I pulled him to me and I kissed him. Nitro ran for it as I pulled away from him. He pulled me into another kiss in which he lifted me off my feet. I had to yank myself away from him and remind him where we were.

"Randy, later, okay? Not in front of everyone." He just nodded and carried me up the ramp and through the curtain.

He let me down, taking my waist and leading me to the locker room.

"I'm sorry about that. I couldn't help it. I mean, we don't have a solid script, so we can almost do anything we want," Randy said, sitting down. I just stood there thinking.

"I guess we could, huh?" I sat down next to him and patted his knee, "Just don't go too crazy, okay, Randy?" He shrugged then smirked, probably getting second thoughts.

"I'm kidding. So, what are we doing afterwards, sweets?" He asked as I got up to change. Sweets? He hasn't said that in awhile.

"I don't know. Torrie and the girls were thinking of going to the club. I'm not-"

"You're going," Randy said the opposite of what I was going to say, "Because I'm going. So you need to come." I rolled my eyes.

"I wanna sleep though! I'm tired. John would agree with me too."

"Would not," John said stepping through the door. "I'm dancing. And you're coming." I stuck my tongue out at him and went into the bathroom, changing into strapless, short dress with a black bow around the waist with some black heels. I walked out and ran into John. He embraced me and let go.

"Okay, now, where'd Randy go?" I asked John.

"Not here obviously; I think he had to talk to Torrie." He sat on the couch and I went with him.

"What do you have planned for lunch tomorrow?"

"Nothing much, why?"

"Dave wants to take me to lunch, so he could talk to me about something, so I won't be around," I said, sitting back against the couch and sighing. "I don't want to go to the club."

"Quit your whining," he said, kissing my cheek. He took my hand and just held it. I put my head on his shoulder and sat for a bit. Randy came in and noticed I had my eyes closed.

"Is she sleeping?"

"No, just resting my eyes," I said. Randy picked me up and threw me on his shoulder. "Match already?"

"Yep, and you have to be there," he said. I sighed, getting comfortable.

* * *

Alright, I'm lazy. Rated RKO won the sought after Tag Team Titles! Dave tried to interfere, but it only cost DX.

"C'mon you have to come to the club. To celebrate us winning," Randy said to me, after the match. Adam was right there smiling and poking my shoulder. I slapped his hand away with a NO and walked to the women's locker room...to bump into Torrie.

"Hey, you coming tonight?" she asked.

"No, I'm tired."

"Well, how will you get to the hotel?" I never thought of that. Damn.

"Dave left, Randy and John are going to the club," I said, a smirk spreading across my face. I looked at the ceiling while Torrie was looking at me with furrowed brows. "But they can't drive if they have no keys..." I said, taking John's keys out of my top.

"You little sneak!" Torrie exclaimed giggling. I laughed and stuffed the keys into my top as the locker room door opened. "Hey John, we were just talking about you."

"Really?" He took my hands and lifted me off the bench. He looked me up and down, front to back, side to side. He looked down my dress as well. "Aha! There they are!" He just put his hand in my dress and took his keys. Torrie was having a hernia laughing so much. John took my waist and led me to the door, where he then led me to his locker room. "Pack up we're leaving."

"Fine, Mister Snot." So I packed up and just stood there.

"Let's go." I shook my head. Then I had a weird impulse come over me. I took my bag and stood in front of John. He was looking down at me, which worked, because I took his face and pressed my lips against his. He pulled me closer to him by my waist, and kissed back. A minute later we were out of the arena and off to the fucking club.

"There you are," Randy greeted, finding me in the corner of the club. He looked behind him first to make sure no one concerning was looking. He bent over and gave me a small kiss. He sat next to me and put his arm around me, pulling me close. "So, what are you doing tomorrow?" he whispered in my ear.

"I have lunch with Dave. He said that he had something to tell me. Oh, and tonight, if you can get John drunk and make sure we have ice cream toppings, maybe we can have an ice cream sundae night," I said, all seductive.  
Randy smirked and whispered in my ear, "why not just me? Get John drunk and keep him on the couch."

"He'll ask why the bed is covered in chocolate and whipped cream, duh."

"We'll do it in the shower," he replied, kissing my ear and sliding to the floor. He kneeled before me, between my legs, hands on either side of me, lips about an inch from mine. I smiled and gently kissed him. I pulled away when I heard a song. "Pour some sugar on me" was playing, so I laughed and pulled Randy up, to dance. We danced close and seductively, sneaking kisses and he grabbed my ass every now and then. I hated it when he did that. We danced for the whole song, but I think someone saw us kissing. Probably Torrie or another diva. I just hope they won't tell John. That's all I need. I took Randy back to that dark corner and sat on his lap.

"I'm not doing anything in the shower except showering," I said in his ear. He laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist. "I'm serious!"

"I know; that's why I'm laughing." He looked behind me and cleared his throat, looking down. John must be coming. I turned to where he looked and sure enough, John was coming our way.

"Hey, there's where you are." He sat next to Randy and took me from him. I sat on John now, and he kissed my cheek. "What's up for tonight?"

"Randy wants to dress me up in chocolate and whipped cream tonight. I didn't want to get the bed full of it so-"

"Seriously? I'm in. Good job Rand. How'd you get her in this one?" He held me tighter and smiled against my shoulder.

"But-" Randy began.

"If we have a good way of not getting chocolate on the bed, I'll agree to it," I said, "But not tonight. I'm tired." Randy smiled wide and so did John. John squeezed me hard. "OKAY!"

"Why don't we just do it in the shower?" Oh. My. Fucking. God. Guys think alike for everything.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up to some talking outside the bedroom. John and Randy were still with me though. Randy was just waking up because of the voices.

"Do you know whose voices they are?"

"No." He looked at John and quickly kissed me. I pushed away smiling and walked into the bathroom. I shut the door, but didn't hear it close. Randy walked in and closed the door behind him. He pinned me against the wall and kissed me roughly. My stomach flipped as I kissed him back harder. His hand was going up my top.

"Randy…" I whispered against his lips. His hand went to my ass and he picked me up, kissing me even harder. He toned it down but wouldn't let me breathe. I pushed him away and looked into his eyes. "Later. Tonight more like it."

"I don't want to wait. I want you now. Let's not waste the morning wood." He kissed my neck and just held me close. "Especially if I have to share you." I hugged him back and thought how I'd have to be here with John alone for a bit. Randy had a photo shoot tonight, and John and I have nothing to do. So, I'll be alone with John, and Randy doesn't trust him, what with him liking me too.

"Don't worry Randy. I'll stay on the balcony until you get back. I can't promise you if John will be there with me though." I pulled away a little bit and took his face in my hands. "Just remember, you have the upper hand in this affair." He nodded and I kissed him gently. "Good now get out. I have to pee."

* * *

"Hey Dave," I greeted, stepping aside to let him into my hotel room.

"Almost ready?" I nodded going back to the bedroom. "Dress nice!" I decided to wear a black dress with small white polka dots and nice white heels.

"Is this nice enough?" I spun around for him and he nodded. "Bye John! See you later!"

"See ya!" We left and Dave took me to a wonderful restaurant called _Rush_; where it's a dressy restaurant during the day, then at night it's a club. It looked really cool. A maitre d' showed us to our table and we looked at menus. I looked at the prices and almost gasped. So expensive!

"Don't worry about it." He smiled at me and we told the waitress what we wanted. I chose the least expensive thing on there, which happened to be ten bucks. "Alright. Well, I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad you invited me. So you wanted to tell me something?" Dave nodded and took a deep breath.

"I've been on Raw for two weeks now. I've been with Randy half the time and he always seemed miserable. Do you know why?" I furrowed my brows. Miserable? Usually he's all over me.

"I haven't seen him miserable...he always complains about not having..." I broke off in my sudden revelation. He's been miserable because I'm not his. "...not having me." Dave looked at me with his fingers intertwined, held against his mouth.

"He's in love," he said simply. He sighed and thanked the waitress as she put our food down. "I think he loves you Evee. I haven't seen him so head over heels about any girl. We were really close in Evolution days and his relationships were just flings. Just something to fill a void. Around you, he's animated and happy. Without, he's miserable and depressed."

"Yeah, I noticed," I said, looking down at my food. "John's almost the same way. Noticed that too. But neither one can settle for just one vagina. Even if it's mine."

Dave laughed, "not as much as Randy. He looks almost suicidal." Great.

"What should I do?" I asked through gritted teeth, "Ask him to marry me?"

"I'm not saying that. But maybe you should settle down with someone. Maybe they might back off."

"Yes mother," I deadpanned. We ate in silence for the rest. What did he expect me to do? Leave? Never see them again for their own good? I don't want to leave my friends, nor do I want to leave the business. What should I do...?

* * *

"John? Are you sleeping?" I called, dropping my stuff off on the couch. John was in the bedroom, seemingly sleeping. He just wore boxers. I walked up to the bed and checked to see if he truly was sleeping. One eye popped open as he grabbed me and pulled me to the bed. "JOHN!"

"No need to scream Evee." He got on top of me, in between my legs, and just smiled at me like this was normal.

"What do you want John?"

"You," he said, smiling wider, "Naked."

"That's nice. Now get off." He didn't. "Waiting until Christmas?" He shook his head. He laid down on me and relaxed, kissing my chest. "John."

"Can't we just lay like this for a little bit? I just wanna be held by you."

"For a little bit," I said. He nodded and I smiled. "How about on the balcony? It's warm out in this wonderful Texan weather."

"Sure." We headed out there and he had me sit down on the long lawn chair, him sitting between my legs and resting against me. He held him tightly, my arms wrapped around his neck.


	27. Easy Access

I think I fell asleep. When I woke up, the sun was in a different place and John was snoozing on me. I guessed Randy didn't come back yet.

"John, John wake up," I said, shaking him gently. He shifted his position but didn't wake up. "I know you're comfortable, but you _need_ to get up." I guess he heard the urgency in my voice, so he rubbed at his eyes and sat up.

"What's so important?"

"Randy." He nodded his head and got up.

"C'mon Evee, let's do something." He pulled me up and dragged me over to the couch. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. "What do you want to do?" I shrugged. "Hey, I got something." I looked at him and guess what...he kissed me. I pushed away a bit, but John kept me firmly in his grasp. I was forced into kissing him. Randy said he wouldn't be back until 7 and it was only six...

"John..." I groaned against his lips. He held me closer to him and kissed harder. I ran my fingers through his hair as I decided to straddle his waist instead of sitting so uncomfortably. He gripped my waist and pulled me even closer to him, if that was even possible. He licked my lip running his hand up my dress. I realized I didn't change. Uh-oh...easy access. He groped my tongue with his as I felt his fingers tickle at my stomach. He went up the front to lay a hand on my chest. I moaned against his lips as his other hand gripped my butt. He laid me down on the couch and climbed on top. I was stuck straddling him, so, I was going nowhere. He cooled down on the kissing, but went to my neck. My dress was slowly parting with my body as well. I tried holding it against myself, pulling it back up, but John was stronger. I was wearing a strapless bra and panties. "John..."

"Mm?" he grunted against my neck.

"Why don't we check the fridge for that chocolate and stuff?" He sucked on my neck softly before looking into my eyes again.

"You just want me off you, right?" He didn't move from his spot.

"I'm serious about tonight. I just want to make sure we have the stuff, I don't think anyone checked." I noticed his hair was about a centimeter longer (enough to pull) his eyes were a very deep blue (probably because of the moment) and he was squinting at me like I wanted him to stop (which really, I didn't want him to). "You can carry me if you want." He took that into consideration and picked me up, hands on my butt, me straddling him. He kissed me on the way then set me down on the counter, opening the fridge where the door was covering me.

"Yep, we have some." He closed the door to see me sitting there with a hand over my heart and looking somewhat seductive. He went back to kissing me. He pulled away after a minute. "Are we going to take a shower with you?"

"I guess."

"Taking it all off this time?" he asked, smirking.

"Only Randy is allowed to smirk and no, not all off. Who do you think I am? A Playboy bunny?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

"He's late," I said. I didn't get dressed, I mean, why bother? It'd be coming off anyways. John was next to me stroking my stomach. "That tickles." I turned to my side and smiled at him. He kissed me gently, laying a hand on my waist. I pulled away, about to get to the kitchen. "If he doesn't get here by 7:30, we'll start okay?"

"Better yet, how about we start now, no chocolate, no whipped cream, just us." He got up after me and took my waist. "What do you say?" I bit my lip in deep thought and ran my fingers up his arm.

"I don't know. What if he comes in on us?"

"We'll do it in the bath tub." He picked me up and brought me into the bathroom, where there is a_huge_ Jacuzzi tub. He sat me down on the toilet to start the water in the tub. To be less than seductive, I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing my chest against his back. I kissed his shoulder and just rested my chin there. His hand went behind him (and me) to my butt. He pulled at my underwear to turn me to him. I let go a little for him to spin to face me. He still had my butt and he pulled me to him, kissing me nicely. He pulled away, to look at the tub.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going in with this on," I said indicating my bra and panties.

"Fine, but they're coming off soon. By me." I slipped into the warm water while John locked the door. _I know what I'm doing, I mean, it's not cheating. I'm not going out with anyone; neither Randy nor John asked me out. I have nothing to worry about. But sometimes I question why they don't ask me._ John shut the water off and got in sitting in front of me facing me.

"So, how's life?" I asked. "Is it treating you well?"

"I guess, but I'm really lonely." John relaxed against the tub in front of me.

"Not uh. You have me!" I sat next to him and looked up at him, smiling. He smiled, turning away from me a little then looked at me again.

"Not quite in that respect. But, yeah I guess I do. The best thing is you taste good with chocolate," he whispered the last part in my ear which made me shiver. Lonely, meaning he has no girlfriend.

"I have a question Johnny boy. I think you're best to answer it too." John turned to me as I moved back to where I was. "You complain, and Randy might I add, that you're both so lonely and want _me_, but no one asks me out. I'm not going out with anyone. Why don't either of you ask?" John sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know what Randy's problem is, but I'm afraid of rejection. I don't want to ask you and get no for an answer." He moved to my side and continued, "I really love you, Evee, but being rejected by you would probably kill me. So sharing you isn't as bad as not having you at all."

"John..." I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I might not shoot you down, ever think about that? I've known you long enough to know if you're worthy enough to be mine. The only thing I'm worried about is if my vagina isn't even for you." John ended up snorting and I laughed at it. He looked down, feeling stupid then looked at me again.

"Evee, would-"

A knock at the door made John stop what he was saying.

"Evee? Are you in there?"

"Yep! Wanna come join the party?" I asked.

"What party?"

"Hang on," John whispered, "Before he comes in I want a little something from you." I was about to ask what, but he kissed me. He pulled me on top of him so I was straddling him, again, and kissed me hard. I realized what he wanted, so I ran my fingers up his chest and licked his lips.

"Evee?" We broke apart and I got out, grabbing a towel to put under my feet. I unlocked the door and saw Randy with a confused look on his face.

"Come my darling, into the pool of communication." He looked at me weird, but came into the bathroom. "John and I were talking. Can you believe it? How did it go?" I got back in the tub and sat next to John. Randy took his shirt off and his pants (exposing black briefs) and climbed in too. "So, what're we doing after this?"

"Oh, I think you know," John said.

"Yeah, do we have the stuff?" John nodded his head. Randy smirked.

"Can't wait now."

"Well, what _are_ we waiting for?" I asked out loud. It's late enough, and we don't want to keep anyone up with laughter and such. Randy and John looked at each other and scrambled to get out. I just stayed there. They dried off a bit as I watched and they headed out to the direction of the kitchen. Boys. Randy came back and I had to laugh at his undies. They were kinda like his wrestling-

"You're coming with me." He picked me up out of my thoughts and brought me to the bedroom.

"Randy!" He threw me to the bed and came up between my legs. He kissed me passionately before John pushed him off with chocolate in hand. Oh no. He poured it all over me...and the bed. Luckily there was another bed in the room. John threw the bottle aside and was licking my stomach. I was laughing hard and losing breath quick. "John, that tickles!" Randy poured more on me, around my neck and chest, and started to lick it up. He sucked off the chocolate sensually which, of course, turned me WAY on. I was able to grab his hair and pull him to my face, kissing him fiercely. It's nice to have _two_ guys eating dessert toppings off you. I mean it, especially if their names are Randy Orton and John Cena. I was still kissing Randy when John was fiddling with the hem of my bra. His hand slipped inside, making me moan against Randy's lips. I pushed Randy away and took John's hand out, jumping on him. I smeared chocolate from my neck onto my hand onto his chest. I felt bold, licking his chest while Randy got the other chocolate bottle from the floor. When Randy came up, I stopped and just kissed John's chocolate lips. Randy pulled me off John and pinned me to the bed.

"Someone's going to fall off the bed soon, mark my words," John said, opening the bottle. Randy looked at me smiling then pushed John off the bed. I laughed as Randy kissed me hard. I licked his lips and Randy licked the remainder of chocolate off my neck. I bit my lip as Randy moved his tongue down my chest. John got up by now and was spreading chocolate on my thighs and lapped at it. I used my leg to get John away and pushed Randy off me, straddling him with the whipped cream. I smirked and put it in the crook of his neck. I was able to lick a little up before John pulled me to him and got on me. He got the rest of the chocolate on my chest as I laughed. I caught a glimpse of the clock and it said 8:30. Wow...time passes by when you're getting eaten alive. I pulled John back up to my mouth by his neck and did the finishing kiss.

"So, baths separately?" I said, wiggling out of John's grip and walking to the bathroom.

"Rocks, paper, scissors" is what I heard. The next instant, Randy was closing the door behind him. We didn't drain the water from earlier, so I filled it up a little, putting in bubbles and jumping in. I unhooked my bra to quickly clean myself off of all chocolate before Randy got in the bathroom. He sunk in next to me to also wash himself free of the sticky sweetness.

"Hello Randy." I smiled because I knew _exactly_ what was up. He pressed his lips against mine, pulling me closer. I pushed myself against him, getting my stomach in twists. He pulled at my undies. I licked his lip. And a flurry of other visions and thoughts came to me. We could always do it here, a locked door between the both of us and John. I continued to kiss him passionately as he pulled my undies off my body. Perhaps peeled them off, but anyways, I helped him take his off as I felt him through his briefs. Not that I minded. Long story short, we did it on a towel on the floor within the five minute time limit. It definitely was an experience.

I didn't want him to go, but he grabbed a towel and kissed me one last time before leaving. I put my undies back on and my bra, just so John can take it off. John took his place, getting in the tub, cleaning himself off and kneeling before me outside the tub, forcing himself between my legs, kissing me like there'll be no tomorrow.

"_I love you, Evee,_" he whispered against my lips, pulling me closer to him. He undid my strap and threw it in the sink. He licked my lip and I let him in, caressing his tongue as his hands went to my undies. He gently tugged them first, to make sure he gave me plenty of time to refuse him. When I kissed harder and pulled closer, he knew I wanted this as much as he did. I get to test them _both_ out. Sweet. John slowly pulled them down, causing both my excitement and his. I did the same with him, even kissing slower and making it more sensual, nipping his lips. John took the rest off as my hands went back up his chest. He was very gentle, not to mention bigger. It was wonderful. Like Heaven. And with John, it was all the better.

"_I love you Evee._"


	28. Dammit Randy

I was sleeping in between John and Randy, me laying half on John, Randy laying half on me. It was still dark out, probably close to midnight, and I couldn't sleep.

"Evee?"

"John?" I asked. I shifted myself as much as I could to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"There was something I wanted to ask you when we were alone earlier. Um...You said you probably wouldn't shoot me down if I asked so..." He paused, thinking of the right words to say. "Would you- would you be mine, Evee?" _What?_ Did-did he just ask me out? I must have been quiet because John said "Evee?"

"Um...wow." Was all I could say. I mean, I wasn't actually expecting him to ask me out. He's my best friend. Now he wants to be my boyfriend? Or boy toy? I should've thought more about asking that stupid question... What if it doesn't work out and we don't talk to each other anymore? I wouldn't be able to live like that. John means a lot to me, I don't want to lose him.

"I'll understand if you don't," he said, disappointment evident in his voice.

"No, John, I'd love to be yours, but on one condition," I said. He shifted his position a little and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Anything."

"If it doesn't work out, we stay friends. No matter how weird okay?" I could feel his happiness in his quickened heartbeat.

"Of course, Evee. Anything."

Fast forward to RAW

"Hey, hey Evee!" I heard someone call. I just came in and someone's already looking for me? What'd I do? "Hey."

"Hey Torrie! How are you?" I asked hugging her.

"I'm good. Oh, guess what? I have a match against Maria tonight!"

"Really? Oh my god! Kick her ass for me, will you?"

"Yep, and I can't wait." I laughed and walked into my locker room.

"I have a match tonight too. Triple threat against Melina and Candice. What do you plan on wearing?"

"I'll find something. So, how's Randy and John treating you?" she asked, sitting on the couch, "And a new locker room."

"All I can say is finally. About the locker room. I've been kind of avoiding Randy."

"Why? Is he coming on too strong? I know he can do that, but-"

"Tor, it's...John asked me out. I talked to him while Randy was gone and asked why he, and Randy, wanted me so much if he wouldn't even ask me out. I told him I wasn't going out with anyone and stuff. So when he asked, I said yes."

She gasped, "so he asked you out? OH MY GOD! You two are an item now!" She hugged me hard. "Now we can go on double dates!"

"Okay Torrie. Isn't your match next?" She scrambled away from me and ran out the door. _Finally..._ I relaxed on the couch with a hand over my eyes. I was like that a minute before a knock at the door jolted me out of my reverie. "Yeah?"

"It's me," John said, coming in the door.

"Hey John. It felt like I saw you five minutes ago..." We laughed as he came and sat down next to me. He kissed my cheek.

"So, you know what's planned today?" he asked, putting an arm around my shoulders and drawing me closer.

"Yep," I nodded, "During my match, you come out and just watch. Then when I win, you take me away saying that I quit Rated RKO. I bet five bucks that Randy's face will be absolutely sincere. Are you ready to have your really long feud with him?"

"Yeah. Since it's for you, I'll keep fighting." I smiled up at him and kissed his lips.

"I need to get ready for my match. Help me pick something out?"

"Oh yeah." He chose a blue cut-out dress that tied in the back.

I put it on and added some chaingang wrist bands with blue shoes that I miraculously found. I put elbow pads on as well. As I was slipping on my shoes, he pulled me to his lap. He kissed my neck. I got my shoes on then kissed him back. John rubbed my thigh as my hands traveled up his chest.

_Knock-knock._ "Evelyn, five minutes."

John was walking with me to the curtain, holding my hand and holding my and his championship titles. Randy and Edge were already out there, waiting for me to go out. Melina and Candice were there waiting. I ran to them, letting go of John's hand, and pulling them into a hug.

"Hey Evee!" Candice said.

"Hello Candy, Mel."

"Ready for our match?" Melina asked.

"Uh huh. You ready to go down?" Melina and Candice rolled their eyes as I laughed. Melina's music played.

"Seeya." Then it was Candice and I. "So, are you and John a couple?" She asked, eyeing John and me. I just smiled. "That's cute. You two are good together." Her remix music played and she went out. I shook my head smiling. I turned to John and gave him a quick kiss and took my title before going out to my theme.

I walked out to the top of the ramp. I smiled at all the cheers and waved. I walked by the outstretched hands, hitting them and hugging a little boy. I got in the ring and went to the turnbuckle, holding my title up. Randy was right there. I handed my title to him, but he took my wrist so I wouldn't turn.

"I need to talk to you. Later, in my locker room." I nodded and went to my match. Since there were two other people I had to look out for, it's going to be difficult. The bell rang as I got ready for whatever came at me. Candice and I teamed up against Melina. Once we got her out of the way, it was just us. I kicked her in the stomach then bounced off the ropes doing a scissors kick. Boo yah. I pinned her, but I only got a two count. While Melina was still out, I decided to do some high risk maneuvers. I went up to the top rope. I did my finisher, flipping twice before landing on Candice on my stomach. 1, 2, 3!

"And your winner, Evelyn!" The ref held my hand up. John's music started and filled the arena. Without saying anything, John ran to the ring and threw me over his shoulder. He took me out of the ring and to the top of the ramp.

"Yo, Rated RKO," John said into the mic, "Evee's resigning from your team." He threw the mic down and carried me back.

"You have a nice ass Evee," John said, tapping my butt.

"John!" He just laughed and put me down. "I have to talk to Randy, okay?"

"Yeah, but be back soon. We have a promo." I nodded and walked off to Rated RKO's locker room. I knocked and went in. Randy wasn't in there, but Edge was.

"Hey Adam. How's the rock star life treating you?" He shot his Ha-really-funny face at me. "Where's Rand?"

"I don't know, but he hasn't been himself lately. I think it involves you." Great. Wonderful.

"He must've found out."

"About you and John, probably. If this goes into a storyline, the fans'll eat it up."

"I know. Worst part is that Vince does things like that." Then Randy came through the door. He didn't say anything; he just pulled me into the bathroom. "Rand? What-" He closed the door and pushed me against it.

"Why, why did you choose him?" I heard the door of the locker room close. Shit, I could've used Adam's help. "Why not me? Why? Why? Why?" He fell to his knees, holding onto my waist. "Why? Why leave me alone? I need you Evee, I can't live without you." He started frantically.

"Randy...I'm not leaving you alone. I'm here right? If I truly did leave you alone, I wouldn't be here." I took his face in my hands and got to my knees. He was still in panic mode.

"No, I don't have you the way I want you. I want you in my arms, not John's. I need to love you and hold you," he hiccupped, "I need you to love _me_." I was about to cry myself.

"You should have told me instead of just giving indirect signs! I asked John why either of you asked me out yet. You both complain that you need me, but you do nothing about it. Why?"

"I...I-" He stuttered. I pulled him close to me in a tight embrace. "I'm afraid that you won't want me like that. That you'll leave me and I wouldn't be able to take that. I love you too much." He started to kiss my neck as _please, please take me instead, love me, not him._

"Randy-" He kissed me hard. I pulled away quick. "Please, I'll still be around, I won't leave you. Plus John has to leave early for Wisconsin. I'll be left with you." I wiped away his tears with my thumbs. He smiled slightly. I kissed his cheek and helped him up. I let him kiss me one more time before I had to leave for that promo.

* * *

I rushed to John. Almost pushing him on his ass.

"Why did you do that? Now they're going to be after you! Randy's going to kill you!"

"Yo, yo calm down. I got tired of seeing you being used by them. Edge wanted a strong charismatic woman to add to his collection. Orton wanted a piece of ass. Okay? I couldn't bear that anymore." He took a strand of my hair and ran it through his fingers.

"I appreciate you caring for me, but why then? Why not when they proposed it?"

"I don't know, but would you rather be with fake tag team champs? Or a WWE champ that knows how to party?" John asked smirking.

"Don't smirk. It makes you look like Randy," I finished, walking into the locker room.

"So you're going to stay with Randy while I go off to Wisconsin? You don't want to come early?"

"No, I need some rest. Randy will take care of me. If he doesn't, I'll call you, okay?" He nodded, kissing my forehead.

"I need to get to the ring. See you later." Before he could leave, I pulled his shirt so I could kiss him.

"Later."

* * *

I couldn't stand it anymore.

**And it was only a day.**

I was on the couch, twiddling my thumbs out of boredom, and thinking. Thinking of how Randy can make me feel guilty. Even if it's not my fault.  
**How? How does he do that?** I stopped my thumbs and stood up, going into the bathroom. I sat on the sink, change of scenery, right? Well, I stared at the shower and had Rand on the mind. I hopped off the sink and changed into something comfortable: a RKO jersey, jeans and shoes.

_Damn it Randy._ I went back to the couch and watched the rest of John's match. But what was really unexpected, was Randy went out.

RANDY'S POV

His sadness turned to anger as she left. The love of his life took his best friend.

_Do you know what that does to a man?_

**It pisses him off. It kills him inside.**

He clenched his teeth as he got up. He changed, keeping his anger in, and walked off to the curtain. John was still in his match.

_Good,_ he thought. When John won, he turned his back to face King and JR, an opening. Randy ran out and slid into the ring, attacking John with everything he had. It was unscripted, so the ref was standing there in shock, JR and King had nothing to say and the crowd was yelling for John.

Duh.

He kept hitting John until he felt a hand grip his arm and pull. He pushed away from it and kept hitting John.

"I'm going to hurt you as much as you hurt me," he spat through clenched teeth in John's ear.

That person before then jumped on Randy's back. He flipped the person over so their back hit the mat. "Evee..." He stared in horror at Evee holding her back scooting over to John. She glared at him before turning to John. Randy backed up, tears stinging the back of his eyes. "No...not him." He got out of the ring and ran back, stopping at his locker room to pick up his clothes and later drove off.

* * *

EVEE'S POV

"John, John, are you all right?" I asked, holding my back and checking on him.

"What was that about?"

"I wish I knew." I helped him up, "But Randy's going to have a very bad wake up call." I helped John to the back and settled him on the couch. "I have to talk to Vince, I'll be right back." He nodded as I left to go find him. He was in his office.

"What the HELL was that about?" He asked me once I went in.

"He's been having-"

"Having what? PMS? My men do not attack their coworkers outside of the script!" He yelled.

"I know but-"

"When you see him, tell him he's suspended for a month with no pay. I could very well fire his ass."

"Vince, listen to me," I said, thinking on my toes here, "I thought it _was_ part of the script. I mean, John took me away from him, so he'd attack him afterwards. Then Randy and John have a feud. Wasn't that your original plan?" He looked closely at me.

"It wasn't, but it sounds like a good idea..." he said, still watching me closely. I kept blank. "Forget about that, tell him he's suspended for two weeks, and I'll have the creative team come up with something."

"As you wish. I need to find him first."

"Wait," he said, stopping me from leaving, "I'll give you a break, a week off, and find a number one contender for the women's title. That way, you can help Orton sort his life out." He waved me off and I went back to the locker room. John was changed and packing.

"I just saved his ass, he better be happy." John got up from his crouching position on the floor and hugged me.

"If I ever do something like that, would you do the same thing for me?" He asked in my ear. I hugged him back.

"Of course Johnny boy. You and Randy mean a lot to me. I'd do anything for you two."

Torrie gave me a ride to the hotel. John had to catch his plane. I took my bag out of her car and headed up.

"Evelyn, wait." Torrie jogged to my side. "What was that about? Randy attacked John?"

"He's a little messed up at the moment. Vince suspended him and gave me a break to help him. I'll call John tomorrow and tell him."

"So, you'll be here?"

"I think Randy's going home. I'd be going with him. I want to make sure he's okay." We walked into the elevator when Torrie gave me a hug.

"You're such a good friend." I smiled as the door opened to my floor.

"See you later Torrie." I walked off, fumbling in my bag for the cardkey. I unlocked it and stepped in, noticing Randy's bags on the couch. I put mine near the door and checked the room first. No Randy. I checked the bedroom and he was lying in bed, back facing the door. I walked quietly to him and just stood there. What was I going to say? I gently touched his arm and felt him move. I walked to the other side of the bed so I could see him. I lay down next to him, scrunched up in a ball facing him. His eyes were moving under his closed eyelids, so I took his hand. "Randy." His eyes opened slightly. His eyes sparkled in the dim light, showing he was crying. I sat up, still holding his hand, and moved even closer to him.

"Evee..." he whispered, "I'm suspended aren't I?"

"Only for two weeks, I have a break as well. I want to help you, Rand." He put an arm around my waist and pulled me to him so our bodies were touching. "I didn't want this to happen."

"I know. I guess I'm just over-reacting."

"No, you're not over-reacting, it's just natural...I guess." Randy laughed and held me tighter.

"Are you staying with me for your week off? Or are you going to stay at your apartment?"

"I don't know. Oh by the way, I saved your ass from being fired. So, you do owe me something in the least."

"I own you? Really?" he asked. I pulled away from him and scoffed. "I'm kidding." He pulled me back to him. We lay like that, just...breathing. "Evee?"

"Hm?"

"Could we...perhaps, once?" I looked into his eyes.

"What?"

"Oh, you know what." His hand went to my hip as he leaned in to kiss me. I pulled back a little. He stopped._Oh, what the hell, right?_I kissed him gently. I pulled away two seconds later. I sat up, about to leave, but Randy pulled me back down, partly laying on me. "Don't get up. Not yet." He pressed his lips against mine again as I tried to fight out of his grip. The brush of his lips on mine made me shiver and weaken.

"_Randy, don't..._" I flipped so I was on top of him, straddling him. He sat up quick, which caught me off guard, and kissed me again. I pulled his hair, making his head go back. "If you're good and let me shower and change, I'll think about continuing this." I let go of his hair as he let me go. I took a shower and changed into booty shorts and a tank. I walked out the door when Randy picked me up. "Randy!"

"I've been good, now please?" I looked at the clock. Past midnight.

"Ugh...I'm tired."

"No, don't be tired," he said kissing me, "Don't be off, be on." He threw me on the bed, I squealed, and he kissed me hard. He had me straddle his waist and he lifted my shirt a bit. All the while kissing me. How I never wanted it to stop. He went to my neck, rotating between kissing and sucking and licking.

"Randy..." I moaned, feeling his hand linger on my stomach. I bit my lip and pulled the hem of his shirt as his hand traveled to my chest.

"_Let me love you..._" He whispered in my ear.

I was about to say _yes, give me everything you got_, but my cell phone started to ring.

"Don't answer it," Randy whispered, kissing my neck. He pressed himself harder between my legs. I moaned before pushing him off.

"Hello?" I answered, my phone to my ear.

*Hey babe. I'm on the plane.*

"Alright, good. Enjoy yourself over there."

*I don't know if I can, I'll be so lonely…* he joked.

"I know, but I'll be there eventually. I'm tired so I'll talk to you later. Bye-bye."

*Alright, love you, bye.*

I hung up my phone and turned to Randy, standing in front of him.

"Want to continue?" he asked seductively, kissing my shoulder.

"No," I pushed him away and lay down under the covers.

"What? Aw, c'mon."


	29. Sweet Ticket

The next day I was eating my breakfast watching some SciFi channel movie. Randy went to work out at the gym in the hotel, so I was away from the kissing and touching...for now. We'd be leaving later in the night. I finished my juice and took my last bite of toast. I sat back and watched the rest of the movie, thinking. I never realized how passive I am to Randy. He makes me seem worse than a doormat. John respects me when I say_no_…for the most part. Maybe that's why I said yes to him. I shrugged and heard the door open. Randy came in with all his sweaty splendor. I didn't look at him to see if he'd leave me alone, or say something without touching me.

"What're you watching?" he asked, looking at the tv while putting his bags down.

"I don't know; something on SciFi." He left to take a shower. Wow, no touching. I shut the tv off and walked into the bedroom. I picked up my cell and dialed John's number. I almost got his voice mail when he picked up.

*Hello?* I heard him yawn.

"Sorry Johnny boy, did I wake you?"

*Yeah, but I don't mind, I can always fall back to sleep.*

"I forgot to tell you that I have a short break. I'm going to check on my stuff my apartment."

*Only for a week? I can live with that. How are you?*

"A little late for that," I said laughing, "but I'm good. It's only a day and I miss you."

*I miss you too. As you know, I'm tired.*

"I don't blame you for being tired. You always have a busy schedule. So what's in store for you? Photo shoot I know, but anything else?"

*Yeah, Talk show, CD signing, and some finishing scenes for the Marine.*

"That's good. After that's done, you won't be as busy."

*I hope, then I can spend my time with you.*

"Aw, me too, but I'm just not as busy as you, so I'm usually free. Where's Raw going next?"

*Cali baby! We can go to the beach!* I laughed at his enthusiasm. Randy came out of the bathroom and sat next to me on the bed.

"Randy says hi and sorry. I can't wait until we go to California."

*Me neither, but I'm about to fall asleep, I'll let you go, okay baby?*

"Yep, sweet dreams," I said with a giggle.

*Love you, bye.*

"Love you too Johnny boy, bye bye."

Once I hung up, Randy curled up against me.

"Ew, your hair's still wet." He shook his head to get the excess water out, giving me a semi-bath. "Randy!" I pushed his bare chest to get him away. He just laughed and hugged me.

"So, what are we doing today?" he asked, keeping me in his embrace.

"Um...besides leaving? It's pretty warm out, we can go swimming."

"Seeing you in a bikini, oh yeah." He picked me up, about to leave.

"Yo! Wait a second. It's early." He sighed and dropped me on the bed.

"Then whatever will we do?" he asked dramatically. I smirked at him. **I'll play.**

"Oh I don't know..." I sighed, lying back on the bed, all sexy. I swished my hair to the side to expose my neck. I looked like I was thinking. "Hm..." I looked back at Randy. _Got him._ "What do you think we should do, huh?" I rubbed my leg against his and lay on my back, my hands above my head, continuing to think. He got on the bed and roughly kissed me.

"You shouldn't tease me. If you do I tend to get very rough..." he warned in a whisper. He took my arms and pinned them over my head and he climbed on me.

"I know, maybe that's why I did..." I looked away and raised an eyebrow, looking mysterious. He kissed me again, forcing his tongue into my mouth. My heart beat faster as he held both my wrists with one hand as the other went up my stomach. Excited? Oh yeah. He licked my lip seductively, which made me gather strength and push him off me, climbing on top of him. "So, we're playing who gets to be on top?"

"Nah, who gets to be on the bottom." He flipped again and kissed me smoothly. I pulled him closer by the neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. Why am I doing this? I don't know. Maybe because Randy's a good sport about it and I'm bored. I heard a knock at the door...we always get interrupted, huh?

"Randy," I said, pushing him away. I made sure I was presentable before opening the door. "Hey Torrie."

"Hi, can you come with me for a second?" Without another word, she yanked me by the arm down the hall to her room. She opened the door and all these bodies littered the floor. Beth, Punk, both Hardys, Candice, Mickie, Hunter (which made me wonder what the hell he was doing up here), and Melina were all passed out on the floor.

"What'd you do? Kill them?" I asked, walking further into the room.

"We played some heavy duty truth or dare last night. It involved a lot of drinking too. Except Phil over here, he just had a lot of sugar."

"And you didn't invite me? What the hell?" Beth moved a little and Jeff kicked awake.

"I'm alive!" he exclaimed, sitting up.

"We see Jeff." He lay back down and snored loudly. "But seriously, you should've kept the liquor away. Geez." Torrie smiled shyly and hugged me. She whispered in my ear.

"I already took the pictures." I laughed and hugged her back, leaving after kicking Punk awake. Randy was still on the bed. Listening to his ringtones. **Your fingertips across my skin; the palm trees swaying in the wind...** I stepped in front of the doorway so quickly I made Randy jump and shut his phone quick.

"What are you doing?" I asked, walking to the bed and sitting down.

"Listening to my tones. Are we going swimming?"

"If you want to; I'll follow." He brought me closer to him so I was sitting on his lap and kissed me.

"I'd rather stay with you though. Here. All alone." He nuzzled my neck.

"Sometimes you can't get what you want." Randy sighed.

"I know that feeling well huh?" I hugged him and kissed his lips gently. "Well, let's go swimming." I changed into a white bikini suit.

"Sexy," Randy said as I stepped out of the bathroom.

"It'll probably look better on you."

"We'll have to try to find a size that big." I laughed, grabbing a towel and slipping my sandals on.

"Coming?"

No one was at the pool. Lucky us. I didn't want to go in just yet, so I sat down and let my feet dangle into the water. Randy dived into the pool. He came up, shaking his head to get the water off, totally splashing me. I just glared at him as he came closer.

"Not coming in?"

"Yes."

"...Well?" he asked in a couple of seconds. I smiled and got up, walking to the diving board. I sat down. Randy got out of the pool, stalking me. I jumped in before he could pick me up and throw me in. The water was nice.

"Ha ha! You couldn't throw me in!" I stuck my tongue out at him as he dived in and came up about an arm's length away from me. He took me and walked into the low end, holding me close to him. I straddled his waist as he kneeled in the shallow water. "I can't wait to go back to your house."

"Yeah, we'll be all alone, no one to see us kissing..." I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"If we lock ourselves in the hotel room, no one with see."

"But we'll be at my house. We'll move your stuff perhaps tomorrow. Then we'll do whatever."

"Relax!" I exclaimed, raising my hands in the air. Randy laughed and pulled me closer. "I came down here to swim, not be held by you. Let me go." He didn't. I pulled myself away from him and got out, going to the diving board. I winked and held the peace sign up and walked to the back of the board. I ran, jumping at the edge, and did two flips before hitting the water in a dive. I came up to clapping. Not just Randy.

"Hey Evee!" Torrie called. Melina and Beth were with her. "Good job!"

"Hey!" I swam up to Randy and jumped him, pulling us both under. We came back up laughing.

"I wubbs my Randy," I said all cute, hugging him and rubbing my cheek against his. I saw Beth leave with her ear to her cell. I didn't think much of it so I continued to fool around with Rand. "Melina! Go get changed and get Johnny! We can play chicken!" She laughed and shook her head.

"I don't want to lose today!"

"What? Evee's weak, you can take her," Rand said. I jumped on him, pushing his head under the water. He came back up between my arms and kissed me. Luckily his big head was in the way of Torrie and Mel seeing. "You know I love you."

"Yeah, sadly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Then he threw me underwater.

* * *

Torrie had to give us a ride to the airport.

"Thanks Torrie. We'll see you soon!" I hugged her before walking with Randy to the gate. We boarded the plane and got comfy quick.

"So, it is 12:30...we have about a two hour flight. So we should get there for supper."

"Am I cooking?" He nodded and patted my knee. He was near the window. "Well, at least I have a cell phone now. I can get tones and stuff." I took my cell out and looked through it. My first cell and I know where everything is. I went to the **buy now** button and looked at ringtones. One really stood out. "Bye bye beautiful..." I said to myself. I liked it so much that I bought it and set it to Randy's number. Fitting huh? I shut my phone off because the pilot said so and buckled up. I always liked the lift off, it made my stomach tickle. Hated it when my ears popped though. We were finally in the air and a couple minutes later, the buckle light went off.

"Anyone got cards?" Randy joked.

"I wish. I have Sudoku. That's it."

"Can I?" I nodded as I dug through my backpack for it. I got a pencil out as well.

"Here you go. If you get stuck, talk to me." He took it and did most of it. He put it back into my hands five minutes later. I laughed. I fixed his problem then gave it back. They were about to play a movie (and thank god too!) so I asked for a pair of headphones, and got paper first, then the headphones. Randy had his hat on. When they left I whispered in his ear, "bastard." He laughed. I listened to the movie, forgot what it was called, and fell asleep.

* * *

We were in Randy's hummer, Randy driving, me sitting in the back seat. Mr. Orton was shotgun.

"So, Evelyn, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, how about you?"

"I'm good. You two married yet?" I laughed looking down. I caught Randy wink in the mirror.

"Yeah, engaged anyways. We were thinking of a wedding sometime at the end of the year. Don't know where yet." I was about to hit him for lying, but his dad was absolutely ecstatic.

"You'll have it here of course!" Then he rambled on. I smacked Randy's arm at the red light. He noticed Randy laughed after I did. "You're lying." He took his hat off and smacked him with it.

"Ow! What the hell!"

"Don't lie about serious matters like that!"

"I apologize for Randy's rude behavior." Mr. Orton was quiet and fuming for the rest of the ride. I was silent because I hated seeing him like that. I caught Randy looking in the mirror at me a couple of times. We finally got to the Orton household. Mr. Orton opened the door for me and helped me with my bags. "Okay, I guess I'm staying here for a little."

"You're not staying with Randy at his house, that's for sure." I giggled as Randy had his mouth hanging open. We went in and were greeted by his mother.

"Evelyn dear! How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you." We caught up a bit, which was a nice slow change in my hectic life.

Eventually, I checked in on my apartment. It looked okay. I went through some boxes and found clothes, pictures, and collectibles that I had. In a frame, a picture of Randy, John and I were sitting close together with smiles. This was when they got in the WWE. I smiled feeling tears well up in my eyes. I took the frame and a box of clothing and went back to Randy and his Hummer.

"Get anything?" I nodded and showed him the frame. He laughed at it and helped me with the box. We drove back to his house. By this time it was past supper. I wasn't really hungry, so I decided to take a shower and go to bed.

I let the warm water run down. It felt good, relaxing. It took much of my problems away, but then the door opened. My problems came rushing back as I heard Randy talk.

"So, want to go on a date with me?"

"Randy, no. Don't start. I'm tired so I'm going to bed after."

"Well can I get something out of you right now?"

"Like what? A question? An answer?" I opened the door. Randy was taking his shirt off. "Randy..."

"Underwear on. I promise."

"No, Randy you should've been smart, okay? Either that or quicker." He took his pants off. Stubborn isn't he? I shut the door and tried to keep it closed. Of course, he's stronger, so he opened it. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. He gently touched my waist with soft fingers then pulled himself closer to me. He rested his hands on my stomach and brushed his lips against my shoulder. I don't know why, but my eyes welled up with tears again. I started crying, feeling ashamed. Guilty. I didn't feel that before, but now I couldn't help it. I guess Randy felt me shake, so he turned me to him and hugged me.

"I know I'll never be able to love you the way I want to, but please, just let me one more time."


	30. Light's Out

_Evee's POV  
_

_A whole year. So much change, so many problems, so carefree. John and I have been together for a whole year now. Randy's been moving in the shadows, trying to steal me away for a little. Luckily, John's been around throughout that time. Randy got his own hotel room, where John and I were alone. I felt bad, really I did, but you know.  
_

_I've been the women's champ for a year now as well; no one was able to take it yet. John's been the champ for a year within three times. If that made sense...but anyways, Randy and John's feud had been going on as well. A whole year just them. Sooner or later someone's going to have Randy win and take everything John has. I honestly don't want that to happen, but it'll come around. John's sleeping on the couch. I smiled at his light snoring. I ran my fingers gently through his hair and kissed his forehead.  
_

_My stuff was moved to John's house, but my picture is missing. The one where we were only friends, nothing more. I miss those days. Where did it get so hectic? I think it was when Torrie brought up why no one asked me out. Or maybe when Dave asked me out. I don't know.  
_

_I looked at my script; yes I finally had a script. Randy kidnaps me...great. It was right after my match with Candice, who after Summerslam, will win the title from me using her rematch clause. I'm glad; I could use a break. I changed into my outfit, for a bra and panties match, for the night: strawberries undergarments, with a muscle shirt and tight shorts over them.  
_

_I had to wait about twenty minutes. I walked over to John and gently kissed him. I got on my knees in front of his face, hoping to scare him. When he opened his eyes, he just kissed me. Then moved to his other side. I sat down on the couch, or tried to anyways, and licked his ear.  
_

_"I'll be going out soon Johnny boy. I was hoping to have a little warm-up," I whispered in his ear. He turned to his back.  
_

_"Do you still want it?" I laughed and lay on top of him. He kissed the top of my head and held me.  
_

_"I love you Evee."  
_

_"I love you too John."  
_

* * *

_John's POV  
_

_Nothing can go wrong. No one can interrupt my happiness. I watched the tv screen as Evee, the love of my life, takes on Candice. Looking at her script, she wins. Then Randy kidnaps her. Randy's been acting weird. Well, he'll be even weirder after the next RAW. I've got a surprise up my sleeve.  
_

_I glance back at the screen, Candice pulled Evee's top off. Strawberries? Sexy. I hope that comes off later. I stood up and paced a little, thinking of how the surprise would work. It was already made into a storyline, but this will really happen. Finally.  
_

_I look back at the tv, seeing Evee rip the last of Candice's clothes off. Then as a good sport, she takes hers off. I laughed as they hugged. Then as the girls were going up the ramp, Randy came and took her. I'm not supposed to do anything about it. Damn storyline. It's hard to control my body and __not__ go after the bastard.  
_

_I sat back down, putting my head in my hands, wiping my mouth, tapping my foot. I take one last look at my script and grab my title, getting ready to head out to do a promo.  
_

* * *

_Randy's POV  
_

_I pace back and forth in front of the curtain. __C'mon, ring the damn bell.__ I hear her music play. I take a peek through the curtain to see where she's at. Once she's at the bottom of the ramp, I run out, picking her up from behind and taking her to my locker room. Without talking to her at all, I just kiss her. I can tell she doesn't want to kiss me, but she does. I know she does. I kiss her harder, so I have her against the wall.  
She finally kisses back. She tries to get a grip on my hair, but that's why I got it cut. She can't pull me back anymore. I make her straddle me so I can pick her up. I rush over to the couch, so I can lay her down, pressing our bodies even closer. I force my tongue in her mouth as her leg's grip tightens around my waist. God sex with her is always blissful._

* * *

I don't know how I ended up in Randy's hotel room, but I woke up next to him, his arm around my waist. Then I noticed John was there too. I was clothed, but still wondered why they both were here. Why the hell don't I remember? I lightly shook John awake. He tossed and turned, trying to get me to stop, but he finally opened an eye.

"What?"

"Why is Randy here?" I questioned.

"He's here because I felt guilty. I figured I'd share you for another night before taking you away completely." _Completely?_ What does that mean?

"Guilty?" He went back to sleep, so I glared at him and turned to my other side facing Randy. I snuggled closer to him, hoping John would get angry and talk, but I got nothing. But I got some movement from Randy. His lips brushed my forehead as his arm tightened its grip around me. Being in Randy's grip was beyond description. I loved having his arm around me. He moved down on the bed a little to put his face in the crook of my neck. He kissed it before whispering, _I'll get you back_. I took it as an empty threat. I scratched his head, hating his new haircut.

"If you do, you have to grow your hair back," I whispered back. I felt him smile against my neck and kiss it again. Then John came closer to me. Kinda like old times. I can just imagine if a photographer were here; _This is for the cover! Keep it real!_ John had a hand on my butt. So, I place a hand behind me onto his butt. Then he squeezed. "ALRIGHT!"

"No don't leave!" John said, "I won't do it again!" I wasn't moving because of Randy's grip, but I pushed at his chest to get out. I got out, but a dumb move on my part, I stood up on the bed. John grabbed my ankles and pulled me onto him.

"John!" He rolled so I was under his weight, then he didn't move. "You fat lump! Get off of me!"

"Nope," he said simply. I grabbed at Randy, but only managed to get his ass.

"Whoa! Watch it."

"I'll do it again if you don't get him off me," I threatened.

"In that case..." He didn't bother; he wanted me to touch his butt. I grabbed John's instead. Don't ask me why, but it was one of those days. I kissed John's cheek, hoping he'd move his face to mine. When he didn't, I bit his ear playfully. He moved his face so I kissed him hard on the lips.

"Whoa! No PDA. Not while I'm here anyways." I pulled away and winked the eye Randy couldn't see. I flipped John, who was surprised, and glared at Randy.

"Have any chocolate?"

To Raw

I paced back and forth in the women's locker room.

"Evee? Why are you pacing?" Torrie asked me. I stopped and just sat there tapping my foot.

"John said he had a surprise for me, but he's not telling me yet. I'm starting to get nervous."

"Nervous of what?" I gave her a look. "Oh, I see. Well, it won't happen. He loves you a lot you know."

"I know, but what with Randy..."

"Forget about him. That's the only advice I can give you." She gave me a half smile and hugged me.

"Thanks Torrie. I can try."

"Is Randy still doing that to you?" I sat down, putting my head in my hands.

"He won't stop until I'm his. He even whispered to me he'll be getting me back. I've been so screwed up lately I've been seriously thinking of moving to SmackDown to get away from it."

"And Dave's there," she said sitting next to me. "He'll take care of you."

"I can always trust Dave. But they'd follow me and they'd still be around. You know, a lot of PPV's are together now." Torrie sighed nodding.

"That's true. Well, I have to-" she stopped herself looking at the tv. John was there. "Is that part of the script?"

"No...it isn't." I stared at the screen as Torrie left. He's calling me out. Bewildered, I hurried to the curtain and walked out as my theme played. I walked cautiously to the ring. John was smiling at me all the while. Alright, so I was nervous. Extremely nervous, to the point of paranoia.

"Evee, I called you out here to ask you a question, a question that needs an honest answer, something very life changing." He went into his back pocket, but didn't take it out...yet. "Something that could make us both happy." He got down on one knee.

_Oh god._

"Evee..."

_Oh god._

"Will you marry me?" He pulled out a lovely gold and diamond ring with little diamonds put on the side of the bigger one. I stared down at it with my mouth open. So that's what he meant by completely. Marrying me would lay limits on Randy. I suppose.

I smiled, tears flooding my eyes. "Of course, Johnny." I dropped to my own knees in front of him and hugged him hard, kissing him twice. He slipped the ring on my finger. The crowd was whooping with joy. John kissed me again. Guess whose music played?

_No chance...that's what cha got._ Vince swaggered down to the ring and took John's mic.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you on your engagement. Now, I've been thinking RAW could use a wedding to spice things up a bit. Not today of course. Maybe within two weeks?" I looked at him like he was crazy. John wrapped his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear.

"I think we could handle that, I mean the creative team handles most of it anyways."

"Yeah, but this wasn't part of the script," I whispered back. He smiled and put his hand out, waiting for Vince to give him the mic.

"We can handle that. Next week will be all the preparations right?" Vince nodded. John looked at me. I shrugged. I smiled at him as he kissed me again, keeping it short for later. Vince shook John's hand and gave me a hug before we headed back.

"Thanks for not following the script Cena," Vince growled once we got back there.

"Hey, Evee didn't have a script, why can't I?" he joked. Vince patted his back.

"Think you can really handle two weeks to get it?"

"I'll take most of this into my hands," I said, "And just to think we'll be in Massachusetts. That'll be great." John pulled me to him and hugged me. "Randy's going to have a hernia."

"I know, but I'll see if I can make him my best man."

"Not going to happen," I said, "I can promise you he'll be in a corner plotting your death."

"I'll ask Dave and Marc. How about you, Evee?"

"I'll have Torrie and Candice. Ooh! Maybe I can get a hold of Otto!" John smiled.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in a while." We walked into John's locker room and I changed for my match later.

It was Candice and me. It was a clean fight because we were both faces. I hugged her after I won, and asked for a mic.

"Candy, since I have little time to get ready for my wedding, I thought today would be a good day to ask, would you like to be one of my bridesmaids?" She asked for the mic and I gave it to her.

"I would love to! Is Torrie going to be your maid of honor?" I put a finger to my lips and said shush! Torrie's music played as she ran to the ring. She ran at me, hugging me and not letting go.

"Evee! I love you girl!" We walked back and had a small group hug. "I'm so happy for you!" Torrie squeezed the life out of me.

"Okay Torrie!"

"We need to give you a bachelorette party!" Candice said. Oh god, just what I need, yeah right.

"What? Are you going to get Randy to strip?" I asked sarcastically. Candice laughed and Torrie shook her head.

"Ever saw Dave naked?"

"WHAT?" Torrie laughed, slapping her knee.

"I'm kidding."

* * *

Over the past week, John and I chose our best men and bridesmaids. We kept it simple, down to two. John tried Randy, who wouldn't talk to him so he chose Marc as his best man and Dave as his groomsman. Torrie's my maid of honor and Candice is a bridesmaid. My head is still swirling with stress from last week. I was able to pick a pretty dress as well, Miss Torrie helped me. A beautiful white strapless that was tied in the back with ivy vines flowing down.

We were in New York for this RAW, so next week we'll be in Massachusetts. Marc was able to fly here for the night, then next week as well; Dave had a day off for tomorrow, so he came as well. I was in the locker room talking to Torrie.

"Pretty white flowers, check. Dress, check. Hairstyle chosen?" Torrie said going through the checklist.

"Yep, this pretty low bun with some pins sticking out."

"Check. Music?"

"The traditional? Or should we do something else?"

"I found this really pretty song from Celine Dion that matches what you, John and Randy go through. It's called **I Surrender** and it fits the problem. What do you think?"

"I think I heard of that one...I think it would fit. You're good Torrie."

"You know it!" She smiled and hugged me before leaving for her other promo. I relaxed a bit, before the lights went out. I know it's not John. He had a promo too. Could it be...?

"Ra-Randy...?" Nothing. No sound. So when I felt a hand on my chest I screamed. A hand covered my mouth before I could yell for help.

"Evee." _Randy..._ I don't want to go through the torture. Torture of having him against me, holding me like he's John. Making me want him when I'm getting married soon. He pressed his lips against mine as I thought: _Please, Randy, don't..._ He laid down on me, in between my legs, kissing me. I started to cry because of this torture. I feel so unfaithful now.

"Evee? Why are the lights off?" As if on cue, the lights turned on, showing John and a camera guy, the camera catching Randy on me, me with my shirt half off, tears spilling from my eyes. It was obvious he was forcing himself on me. Anger, pure anger, passed over John's face as he ripped Randy off me and punched him hard in the nose. He shoved both Randy and the cameraman out of the locker room. "Are you all right?" I just nodded as another sob left my throat. John pulled me close and kissed my hair.

"I could use a shower." John helped me up and brought me to the bathroom. He was about to leave when I said, "Where are you going?"

"John..." I moaned as he sucked at my neck. We finished the shower, but John had me sitting on the sink, towel wrapped around me, another towel around John's waist. John's mouth went down my chest as did my towel. My head went back as I moaned his name again. As he came back up to kiss me, I whispered, "I want you inside me..." He licked my lip seductively. I pulled his towel off as he pulled mine away from my body. His tongue was tangled with mine as I first felt him against my thigh, then inside me. His body close to mine, pushing in and pulling out, his tongue exploring my mouth, it felt like heaven. I swear I've said that before. We heard a knock at the door, meaning I had to go with John to his match. John didn't want to let go, nor did I want him to, but I had to get back to reality.

"We'll continue this later," he whispered against my lips.


	31. Monochrome Frame

_"Introducing first, hailing from West Newbury, MA, the WWE Champion, JOHN CENA! And his tag partner Evelyn!" We went down to the ring holding hands, me sliding into the ring, John taking the stairs. Our opponents were supposed to be Melina and Carlito as an open challenge thing. However, Orton's music played. Randy Orton and Beth Phoenix came out instead. I've wrestled Beth before, and won, but with Randy with her, I was just a little intimidated. They both went up the stairs, Beth glaring at me, Randy glaring at John.  
_

_"I'll start," I said to John. He nodded and went to our corner. I stood my ground as Beth flexed her gigantic muscles. Sure she was twice the size of me, but I could get her. Just remember, I am bigger than Candice. We squared off; she shoved me in the corner and kneed me in the stomach. She took my hair and lifted me onto her shoulder. I elbowed her in the face, able to get out of her grip, so I flipped off her shoulder and landed on my feet. I took her down with a spear and put her in a headlock. Her foot touched the rope so I let go. She grabbed my leg and pulled me down putting me in a hold I've never been in. I don't even know the name of it, but she had my arm behind my head, her heel digging into my thigh, pulling at my abdomen. I yelled mostly because of my thigh. She had to wear sharpened heels...I used my other arm and pulled her heel _out _of my leg. I got her away from me as I checked my leg. She stabbed me with those heels! A small trickle of blood ran down my leg as I punched the bitch in the face. I suplexed her before going to John to tag him in. John checked my leg real quick before Beth tagged Randy in. I was sitting on the apron, mouth wide open, as they had a catfight. The ref couldn't pull them away, so he rang the bell. They still went at it. I looked down at my leg and it was bleeding even more. Then I noticed the puddle. Very big puddle of my own blood. That's when I started freaking out. "JOHN!" He turned my way, only to be RKO'd. Then Randy came to me. I got off the apron and limped slash dragged myself out of there. He caught up to me at the curtain. He picked me up and carried me away._

"Did she wear those heels? I told her not to. She could've done worse than your leg." The doctor finished wrapping the bandages around my leg. "Take it easy for a bit and you should be fine." I limped out of the room and into Dave.

"Hey Dave." I hugged him before hearing the yelling.

"Here he comes." John came storming, pulling Randy by the back of his neck. Pushing him into whatever. Busting up his face. He pushed him down to his knees.

"Tell her you're sorry. Tell her!" John shouted at him.

"John-" I saw a cameraman behind them. Oh my god, unscripted shit shouldn't be taped.

"Tell her!" Randy didn't move, or talk at all.

"John, c'mon, let's get out of here." I took his arm and limped back to the locker room. I sat him down on the couch. He was pissed. "John, calm down."

"How can I calm down? HE KEEPS KIDNAPPING YOU AND IT'S NOT PART OF THE SCRIPT!"

"Well what do you think John? He loves me. You'd do that same thing if you were in his place."

"I-" I cut him off with a kiss. I don't want to fight. Then I pulled away to see him with his eyes still closed. I kissed him again. "Okay, I'll stop."

"Good, because you _are the lucky man_," I said sarcastically.

* * *

Later in the hotel room, I wasn't tired. It was nearing 11, and the only thing running through my head was Randy. How John did that to him. So...unrelenting. And just to think, they were best friends.

_Why not leave?_

No, I won't leave them.

_It may be best._

So they would kill each other when they find that I left?

_It would put less stress on you._

But kill them. I don't want that.

_You saw John push Randy around like that._

So?

_Did Randy get like that with John? Just attacking him?_

He was pretty damn close to it, but I'm always around.

_Exactly. Randy wouldn't hurt you like John would..._

That's when I shut my mind off. Now, normally I don't drink, but tonight I needed it. I went to the fridge and took a Jack out of it. I pulled the top off and put it to my lips. Must I?

Fuck. It.

I gulped it down, the liquor burning my throat as it went. I burped. Then I giggled. I took another one and watched a movie off STARZ, Indiana Jones. Soon that second bottle turned to a third before someone walked through the door. I was a little loopy, but if I concentrated, I'd be able to get that fuzz out. I knew it was Randy. I backed up away from him as he slowly walked closer.

"Sweets, I don't want anything to happen, I just want to talk."

"Don't sweets me, Randy! You ruined it. You ruined everything." I couldn't back up anymore, so I almost shrunk into myself. His hand touched my cheek and I flinched.

"Evee...please, just listen to me. You know I love you. I don't mean to hurt you by doing this stuff to John. He took my most precious girl away from me. I wanted to tell you that I hope we can get over this and be friends again." He got up, but I took hold of his hand.

"Promise me you won't do it again. Stop this hurting." Tears were in my eyes. "I still need you in my life, but not like this. Please, please stop this inhumane madness." I pulled Randy to me in a hug.

"I can't promise, but I'll try."

Randy left about five minutes before John came in. When he saw me, he smiled and came over, giving me a kiss.

"What're you watching?" Then he saw Harrison Ford: "OOH, did it just start?"

"You missed about an hour." He silently damned the movie for starting earlier, but sat closer to me and put his arm around me. I patted his knee and gave him another kiss. We watched the rest of it before my cell phone rang. I got up to get it. I looked at the id: Otto. "John! It's Otto!" I answered it as I walked back to John.

"Hey Otto!"

*Hey lil sister! How are you?*

"Good you?"

*Good, so, I got the tickets and I'll be there with Jimmy and Jenice-*

"Jenice?"

*Oh, I wasn't able to call you and tell you then I forgot. I filed for divorce with Rachel. She hit Jimmy on regular intervals and took my money. I remarried to Jenice a couple months ago.*

"Really? Fan-fucking-tastic! I can't wait to meet her!"

*I can't wait to introduce her. Will you be able to get us in there?*

"Yep, we'll be staying at a hotel, so we can get in together."

*Good. How's John.*

"I'm good," he said taking the phone from me. "So, you got remarried?"

*Yeah, John. I can't believe you'd marry my younger sister.*

"Who'd you think? Dave?"

*Nah, but anyways, I'll be up on Saturday. Jimmy has his T-ball game Friday, so we won't be there until late.*

"Okay, here's Evee." He handed the phone back to me.

*Evee? I have to go now. I'll talk to you Saturday.*

"Okay Ottie. I'll be looking forward to it."

*Love you lil sis.*

"Love you too big brother."

*Bye.*

"So, what will we do now?" John called from the couch. I placed my cell back on the table before hugging John from behind the couch.

"I don't know." Then I whispered in his ear, "I'm pretty warm in these clothes though. I think I'll take a bath." I seductively let him go and went to the bathroom. Once I turned on the water, John came in, closing the door behind him. He threw his shirt off before coming to me and kissing my neck. My shirt slowly parted with my body as John continued kissing my neck. His hand went down my stomach and unzipped my jeans. I couldn't control it anymore, so I turned around and caught in him in the lips. Thing is, that sudden movement left me unbalanced, so I pulled John into the water with me. We kissed underwater until we couldn't breathe anymore. Then we came up laughing. He kissed me harder, turning the water off. He pulled me close with his free arm and slid his tongue into my mouth. I'll never get used to that, nor do I want to. He slipped my jeans off a bit.

"Damn these are hard to get off when they're wet," He whispered on my lips. I helped a little while kissing him passionately. I took off his shorts, and for once, he was wearing boxers. He unhooked my bra and pulled me close. He picked me up, me straddling his waist, _out_ of the tub. He blindly put a towel on the floor and laid me gently on it. All I can say is, ever done it on the bathroom floor?

* * *

To go over things from the days before RAW, we picked up Otto and I met his new wife. She was a sweetheart. Jenice was a wrestling fan too, which was a plus, and she was adorable. She was a hairstylist too, which was another plus. Jimmy really liked her. I liked her too. She'd be doing my hair for my wedding.

Dave was there at the hotel too. He was next door to us and Torrie and Candice were on the other side. Marc was in front of us. We were all set for the wedding. All the participants were around the hotel and couldn't believe it. John Cena marrying his best friend. Not Randy Orton. Randy Orton sulking in some corner is more like it. I tried to talk to him after that hotel room scare, but he would walk away.  
Speaking of Ortons, Mr. Orton called my cell every ten minutes. I'll give you a message:

_"Evelyn dear, how are you? Have you talked to Randy at all? I haven't heard from him in a while I'm starting to get worried. By the way, why are you marrying John when Randy's been there for you all this time? John doesn't deserve you, not that I have anything against him. I feel you should call me and we can talk."_

He's upset and I understand. But maybe he could **leave me the hell alone about my decision!** It is my life, I make my decisions. I am old enough. I chose John because we have a strong connection.

_Randy and you have a connection too_

Shut up.

As I thought these, Jenice was doing my hair. I love it when people play with my hair. Even when people scratch my back. Ah, relief.

"How's Otto?" I asked Jenice.

"He's good. I think he's the greatest guy. Very lovable and huggable and just all around the best. He's so sweet," she answered. She pulled at my hair a little with the comb before continuing, "Jimmy's cute too. He got his sweetness from his father for sure."

"Otto was always a great brother. I should've figured he'd be an amazing husband."

"Yeah, but when he found out you were marrying John, he questioned it." Huh?

"What do you mean?"

"He said he thought Randy would've gotten you, but I told him that John and you look better together. I mean, you both have been friends for a while." Great, thanks Otto. Torrie came up next to me wearing her pretty light blue dress.

"We got your dress ready, is your hair done?" Jenice let go and spun me around.

"Well, you're hair isn't going anywhere," she said, taking a mirror and holding it up to my hair. The other mirror caught the reflection and it looked beautiful.

"Thank you Jenice!" I hugged her and went with Torrie for the dress. I took my tube top off and shorts and slipped my dress up. Candice zipped it up for me in the back as Torrie helped me get it straight. No veil, I sort of promised John I wouldn't in case someone takes me and substitutes me with someone else. Hey, we're cautious.

"You look absolutely beautiful Evelyn!" Candice said, hugging me. Torrie and Jenice joined in with the hugging before Jenice took me back to the chair to apply makeup. Nice and natural. I had about ten minutes before me and the girls head out to the ring, but Jenice had to leave early to catch up with Ottie to get seats. I had my pretty white flowers in my hands as Torrie walked to my right and Candice to my left. I had some techies left with lustful looks at me. I held back a laugh as we got to the curtain. I was able a peek before some music played and Torrie went out.  
Torrie walked slowly, so some techie had time to come up to me with his cell phone.

"Miss Evelyn, I think this is for you..." He handed me his cell phone. The text said **EV, I'll get u** so I figured it was Randy. Of course it's Randy. Little did I know... That's when Uncle Shawn showed his face.

"Sorry, wardrobe malfunction." He was supposed to walk me out. Candice walked out next. She shot me a thumb up before going through the curtain. I caught a small flash of everyone. I wasn't nervous, which was good, and that text didn't upset me or turn me nervous. "Ready?" I just nodded as I Surrender played. I took my uncle's arm and we walked out.

The ring's ropes were taken down and the apron changed. The turnbuckles were hidden by flowers, and the metal stairs were placed in front. The chairs crowded in front and beside the paper lay down to make a walkway. Otto and Jenice were in the front with Jimmy. Mr. Orton and Mrs. Orton were there too. No Randy. I think Uncle Shawn felt my sadness as he patted my hand. I smiled up at him as I saw Mr. Orton flash me a smirk. Okay, now I know something's up. We reached the stairs and I had to lift my dress to get up. Luckily I wore sneakers.

John was smiling at me all the while, his eyes as bright as the diamonds on my necklace. Dave had a tight lipped smile going on, so my suspicions were half true. Something is going to happen. I just don't know what or who. But Dave and Mr. Orton sure know. I gave my flowers to Torrie as John took my hands.

_"Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things. Love never ends."_ I listened to that wondrous beginning while staring into John's bright blue eyes. I also thought of Randy and how he fitted that description. Then all other noises just went away as I became hypnotized by John's eyes. John pulled at my fingers which got me listening to the minister/priest/holy-man again. "John, are you ready to enter into this marriage with Evelyn, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?"

"I am," he said, smiling at me wider. He asked me the same thing.

"I am," I answered. Then he got to the objection part.

"If anyone can show just cause why these two may not lawfully be joined together, speak now, or else forever hereafter hold your peace." I looked over when I saw Otto stand up. His lips moved, but I didn't hear anything. But John did.

_Why? Otto? Why?_

That's when I felt John's hand rip away from mine. As I turned I saw Randy with a chair, Dave holding John's arms behind his back, Otto climbing up the stairs. Everyone sitting down before this scene was too shocked to move, to breathe. I, on the other hand, was about to fall into oblivion. I didn't scream, but I was about to cry as Randy hit John square in the head. Otto and Dave let him fall to the ground as they slowly turned to me. I could just imagine JR and King's comments. Involving a lot of swears, or bleeping out anyways. I wanted to run, to move, but my body was paralyzed. By fear? By utter confusion? By anger? I don't know. But as Randy picked me up onto his shoulder, all I could think about was:

_Why?_

Otto, Dave and Mr. Orton made sure Randy got away with me. I was lying in the back of Randy's Hummer. Tears streaked down my face as I thought of poor John, my soon-to-be-husband. My love being flattened by a chair by my secret passion. I sat up, about to tell Randy to pull over, but I stopped myself. This dress was starting to become annoying, so I had to go through the hassle of getting the damn zipper. I got it and peeled the dress off to my corset, undies and tights. I stuffed it to the floor and just continued to cry silently. He pulled over and looked in the rearview mirror. Then he got out and opened the door. He climbed in next to me, trying to hold me, but I pushed him away.

"Evee...It was for your own good. John doesn't love you like I do. I don't know what I'd do without you." He kissed my shoulder and caressed my arm. His words stung my ears. I kept my gaze away from him, but he pulled me to look at him. "Evee..." He brushed his lips against mine. I shuddered, wishing this wasn't happening. I was bound to John. Not Randy. _John..._

"What are you planning to do?" I asked quietly. I think my tears stopped, but I couldn't tell.

"I'm going to marry you. Have you as my wife. Have you by my side at night, holding you, feeling you breathe. Love you forever." He kissed me gently, still holding my chin. I closed my eyes and just embraced it. I put a hand to his chest, remembering John's ring on my finger. It should be Randy's. I should've known Randy was always the One.


	32. Epilogue

**Evee**

Randy and I got married to the delight of Mr. Orton, Dave and Otto. I found out why Dave and Otto didn't want me with John. Dave didn't want Randy to kill himself and Otto didn't think John would do it for me. So, if Randy didn't make me happy, I'd hurt him. I wouldn't want to, but he did tear me from happiness. I had to give up my championship to be drafted to SmackDown. Randy and I went to get away from John, not that we needed to. He'd be out for a little bit. I was turned heel because of the incident, but I had face tendencies. Like when the camera was on me, I'd look sad and stuff. I helped Randy win the heavyweight championship. He's had it for a month now. I think I've slept with Randy hundreds of times, but I'm still not pregnant. I guess that's good for the business, but it gives Randy motivation to try harder and harder. Not that I mind, sometimes the occasional rough sex is good. I'd love to have a little boy that'll grow up to be like his daddy.

**Randy**

Randy's become softer than last time. Romantic, loving, smiling. Happy. I'm so glad he's my husband. He doesn't wear a frown unless he's thinking or on tv. I feel like Velcro: his hands are always attached to me. Talk about being protective. But still, he wouldn't have gone through the trouble of stealing me from John if he wasn't. So yeah, he's now the Heavyweight Champion on SmackDown; feuding with Dave. He's been on a winning streak too. I'm his manager and onscreen/off-screen wife. He makes me seem like his girlfriend though. He's even been teaching me some moves as well. And hoping for a "split" from me so we can feud; the wrestling way. He said it'll "keep us close and always touching". Cue to roll eyes. All in all, Randy's been doing a heck of a lot better now that he's got me in his grasp. His hypnosis will never go away for as long as I look into his eyes, feel his hands caress me, I'll forever be under his spell.

**John**

John hasn't talked to me, but he did call me to say it was fine, he understood, he'll get me back. I was thinking of making a deal, something like he can have me once every week to do whatever he pleased, but he wouldn't call me back. Daddy Cena understood so he kept me posted on what was happening with John. He told me John hasn't been with any other girl. His concussion and bleeding has left, but his depression has been causing other problems. He's been getting strep throat and other illnesses, minor if treated, but he won't stay healthy long. I'm thinking he'll be coming back onto SmackDown to get me away again. I'm not too sure, but I can feel it happening. And he'll be coming like a hurricane. Maybe another Big Bang. I just hope I don't get in the way of his rage.

**Otto**

Otto and Jenice have been living peacefully in New York. Jimmy's been going to school like a typical boy, but can brag that his aunt's in the WWE. Otto's still in the stock market, which have made them financially comfortable. Jenice works for movies and styles model's hair and such. They call me once every week. Otto paid for more than half of Randy and my wedding. He was so ecstatic to see me with Randy, he was going to pay for everything, but I told him not to. He was Randy's best man. You wonder why. Jenice was my maid of honor as well. I think she earned it. She was upset with Ottie for breaking up the beautiful connection John and I shared, but she was happy that I was marrying a wonderful guy. It was like she was getting married! Jimmy was the ring bearer. He looked adorable. He was smiling and dancing and it was just too cute.

A/N: And that's it for this installment. Thanks for sticking with this "writing" although now I look back at it, it's shit. Definitely a learning experience, and boy have I learned. I'll get the sequel up shortly, since that's all set. Better written too.


End file.
